Fairy Tail: The Rise of the Demigods
by Inhuman X
Summary: Zane is part of a new young and powerful Guild, the Demigod. They are a Guild that is said to have many adventures and many enemies. As a part of this Guild Zane runs in to some trouble every now and then, but there's a new power that wants to crush all the Guilds and rule Fiore. And for some reason Zane seems to know something about it. What secrets is he hiding? Accepting Oc's.
1. A Stranger To The Rescue?

**A Stranger To The Rescue?**

* * *

**Magnolia Town**

* * *

"Huh...huh...huh..." A young girl was running as fast as she could. She constantly checked over her back to see if her attackers were right behind her. When did, she saw three men chasing after her. All the towns people of Magnolia looked on once they saw what was happening. They knew who the girl was, and they knew who her attackers were. As she ran she heard the sound of everybody talking.

"Isn't that..."

"Yeah she's part of _that_ Guild..."

"But does that mean..."

"Yeah, they're after her."

"Dang it...Master might get mad if I cause a ruckus..." The girl thought, "But I'm outnumbered..." She closed her eyes and thought. Then finally she stomped on the ground and spun around.

"But Demigods never run from a fight...no matter what!" The girl shouted. This girl is known as Kihone Mistflake. She is fifteen years of age. She's average in height and a bit skinny. She has short white hair, a pale complexion, and has sharp grayish eyes. She's wearing a white beret, a white plain t-shirt which is topped with a gray trench coat, gray denim pants and a pair of white sneakers.

"Seems like we've got you now huh? No more running for you anymore girlie." One of the three attackers laughed. He was a man. Tall, around six foot three. With dark tan skin, narrow grey eyes, shaved head, lean, and muscular. He's wearing a green tunic, with black pants, and sandals. His name is Randal.

"Funny, you actually thought you could escape us?" A second, and much larger man mocked. This man stood at around six foot seven. He had short blonde hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. Very bulky. He's wearing a white muscle shirt, with black jeans, and black sneakers. His name is Max.

"Hmph, now you'll see why our guild is much stronger than yours." A woman's voice said this time. She's wearing a long flowing black blouse, a pair of jean pants, some long white gloves that stop at her elbows, and some black heels. Her name is Blair.

"I'll take you all down!" Kihone said with confidence, "I'm a Mage of Demigods! I'm going to defeat you guys! No matter what!"

"Pffftt...Demigods are so stupid." Blair scoffed, "Let's get'er!"

"Snow Ball!" Kihone quickly leaped in the air and stuck her hand out and sent a snow ball flying towards Blair.

"You think that's going to do anything? Shadow Fist!" Blair summoned forth a string of shadows that attacked Kihone. They punched away her snowball attack, then all bombarded her with punches.

"Fire Stream!" Randal leaped in the air and sent out a stream of intense fire towards the small mage.

"Whoa!" Kihone quickly jumped out of the way of the fire.

"Earths Uppercut!" Max swung his fist upwards and out from the ground a giant fist made of stone punched Kihone in the chin.

"Aaaahhh!" She was sent flying in the air.

"Shadow Slam!" Blair called out as her shadows grabbed on to Kihone and slammed her in to the ground repeatedly.

"Ah!"

"Let me burn her!" Randal shouted gleefully.

"No problem!" Blair raised Kihone in the air and spread her arms and legs.

"Burning Rain!" Randal shot a ball of fire in the air, and it exploded then causing small balls of fire to rain down on Kihone.

"Aaaaahhhh!"

"My turn!" Max shouted.

"Here!" Blair tossed Kihone towards Max.

"Stone Pummel!" Max punched Kihone in the stomach and sent her flying.

"Oh my gosh..." People just watched in horror as these three mages beat up this young child.

* * *

**In a Nearby Restraunt...**

* * *

"Oh my gosh...I can't believe what's going on." A man said as he looked out the restraunt to see a horrific beatdown. Everybody in the establishment went over and watched, they soon were leaving the restraunt and just watched. While everybody watched, there was a table where one young man was still eating. He had a large variety of empty plates and bowls stacked high. He was going at it crazily. Then across from him was a small animal who was eating just as much.

"Umm...sir..."

"MORE PLEASE!" Both the human and the animal shouted raising their now empty bowls to the air.

"Uhhh...okay..." The server then left to get more food.

"Hmm, hey seems like there's something going on outside." Said the little animal.

"Yeah, so? Not my problem as far as I'm concerned." The human replied.

"No need to be like that. I kind wanna check it out..."

"Then go ahead."

"Mmm..."

"Here ya guys go." The waiter returned with more food.

"Never mind the food's here!" The little animal shouted cheeruflly.

"Thought so!" The human and the animal began diging in once again.

_"These guys are crazy..."_ The waiter twitched.

* * *

"Uhhh..." Kihone was down on the ground, while the three other Mages stood over her with sadistic smiles on their faces.

"Pfffttt...so much for being a Demigod." Randal scoffed.

"She really thought she could defeat us." Max tsked and shook his head.

"I was once your age girlie..." Blair sighed, "But I was never this blindly ignorant!"

"What should we do with her now?" Randal asked.

"I say we finish the job." Max suggested.

"Agreed." Blair nodded. Blair's shadows lifted Kihone up and began choking her.

"Aaaugh... "Kihone couldn't breath as she was lifted high in the air.

"Max...do as you wish."

"Great..." Max cracked his knuckles and a brown magic circle appeared in front of him ,"Rockslide Smash Fist!" Max launched his fist through the magic circle and a barrage of boulders were fired and smashed into Kihone. She was sent flying and smashed up against a restraunt wall.

"My turn!"

"Let's try our unity attack." Blair suggested.

"Fine with me." Randal smiled as a red magic circle appeared in front of him. A purple one appeared in front of Blair.

"Burning Shadow Strike!" Randal and Blair shouted in unison as a combination of shadows and fire swirled together and slammed right in to Kihone.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Kihone was blown through the building.

* * *

Kihone was blown through the restraunt leaving a large gigantic hole and wave of destruction in it's path.

"Ooooh! A fight!" The small animal pleaded happily once he saw that the restraunt had just been blasted through.

"A fight?" The human it was eating with quickly stopped and swallowed whatever was in his mouth, "Now I'm interested." The human turned around and saw Randal, Max, and Blair walk through the hole and summon magic circles before them.

"Uh oh."

* * *

_"Uhhh...I'm sorry Master...I've failed the Demigods...I'm an embaressment to our name...but if as a Demigod I went down with a fight...and died with a smile."_ Kihone smiled with ease as she prepared for Randal, Max, and Blair to finish her.

"Why is she smiling?" Max asked.

"Who knows, and who cares? Let's get rid of her!" Blair shouted.

"Burning Shadow Meteor Strike!" All three shouted placing all their magic's together and blasted Kihone. Finally the blast exploded and smoke flooded all of the restraunt.

"Got'er. Stupid Demigod Mage." Randal scoffed.

"Look...I don't know what you guys are talking about...but three against one...especially with that one being a fifteen year old girl...really pisses me off."

"Hmm?" the trio's eyes raised as they saw a shadowed figure in the smoke before them with shinning red eyes.

"Now..." the shadowed figure swung his hand and the smoke quickly vanished and he was revealed. He had slicked back jet black hair that had the strands spiked back, with a set of V-shaped bangs in front of his face, he also had crimson red eyes, peach skin, is well built, and some what muscular. He's wearing no shirt, black wristbands, a red long flowing scarf, a pair of white loose pants, and some black slippers.

"Who is this?" Kihone thought.

"Hey are you okay?" A small voice asked Kihone.

"Huh?" She looked down and there saw a pink cat, "Who are you?"

"My name is Freyr, and I'm an Exceed." Freyr is a pink Exceed with a white underbelly. He has a rectangular head, with black ears, big black eyes, he also has a triangular nose, and has a long pink flowing tail that has a white tip. Freyr also has a orange satchel he keeps with him to carry items.

"What's your name?" He asked with a big smile.

"My name is Kihone." She introduced, "Who's that?"

"That's my friend." Freyr replied happily, "His name is..."

* * *

"Who are you?" Blair asked.

"What makes you think you can interfer with our business?" Randal growled.

"You better move or die!" Max shouted.

"All three of you...if you want her...you're going to have to get through me first."

"Hmph, we can do that." Randal scoffed.

"Yeah, let's get him guys!" The young man smiled and simply said:

"Good...I hope you guys don't die to easily."

* * *

As the trio rushed the young man Freyr told Kihone of who he was. He simply said:

"Zane...Zane Evernight."

* * *

**Character Sheet**

* * *

**HELLO FAIRY TAIL FANFIC COMMUNITY! My name is Inhuman X and I'm here to make an impact! Lol, I'm new to Fairy Tail(Just recently finished the Phantom Lord Arc, Natsu's a Beast lol.) and I've been on it like crazy. So I'm hoping you guys all accept me in to this new crazy and amazing anime lol. So for my first story about it I'm going to need Characters! So below is the forum, just make sure you send your Oc's in and title it Fairy Tail: (Enter Oc's Name Here). Well that's all, so let's make this a great story and enjoy!**

**Name: First, Last**

**Apperance:**

**Personality:**

**History/Background:**

**Magic:**

**Guild:**

**Guild Rank:**

* * *

**Here are the List of Guild's that are going to show up during the story, so you can pick which Guild you want your Oc to be apart of!**

**-Demigods: The Main Guild that the story focuses on and the Guild that the main character is a part of. They are the newest guild to Fiore, and seemingly to be very shockingly powerful as well. Some say they might be as strong as Fairy Tail. They are one of the top three New Powers in Fiore.**

**-Dragon Heart: A Guild that tries to focus on recruiting strictly Dragon Slayer Wizards. Though this Guild is small in number, they are very powerful. They are also one of the top three New Powers in Fiore.**

**-Black Heaven: Black Heave are the enemies of the Demigods. They are the absolute rivals to the Demigods. They hate the Demigods for beliving that they are the strongest Guild. They are the final part of the top three New Powers in Fiore.**

**-Dream Reapers: A Dark Guild that believes they are the strongest guild and plans on taking down all three of the New Powers enable to prove it's point.**

**-Dark Heiarchy: A Dark Guild that works in secret and has evil intentions. They are feared all through out Fiore by almost every Guild. They plan on using their power to destroy ruin Fiore so they can rule over it and be the only Guild in the land.**

* * *

Next Time: A Random Her to the rescue of our poor Kihone! Question is this, who's Zane Evernight? And why is he helping Kihone? What is he capable of? And will he be able to take down Randal, Max, and Blair all by himself?

Review!


	2. Heavens Dragon?

**Heavens Dragon?**

* * *

"Let me try my hand at him first." Randal urged as he stepped forth.

"Go for it." Max shrugged.

"You really want to try me one on one? That's your mistake."

"Burning Blast Wave!" Randal thrusted his hands out in front of him as a red magic circle appeared in front of him. Zane dashed forth and punched the magic circle and then Randal.

"Whoa!" Randal was sent flying.

"Randal!" Max shouted.

"What the heck?!" Blair barked angrily.

"Ha!" Max threw a hard punch towards Zane. Zane ducked and kicked Max in the ribs, sending him out the building as well.

"Guah!"

"Max!" Blair quickly put her hands out in front of her, "Die! Shadow Spears!" Multiple spears of shadows surrounded Zane and came crashing towards him. Zane jumped back avoiding the oncoming attack.

"Don't think that weak magic is going to get me." Zane smiled, "Here I come!" He then dashed forwards once more and punched Blair in the stomach. Zane lifted Blair off the ground with this single punch, and sent her through the roof.

* * *

"Whoa..." Kihone said in awe.

"Yupp, that's Zane for ya." Frery sighed.

* * *

"Hmph, you guys done already."

"Burning Blast Wave!" A powerful wave of fire came flying towards Zane.

"Ha!" Zane punched the attack and it split in half, not doing any damage.

"Carnivourus Earth!" Max shouted as he slammed his hands on the ground, and up opened the floor.

"Whoa!" Zane leaped in the air avoiding the attack.

"Get down there and die!" Blair shouted as she was coming down towards Zane.

"You..." Zane manuevered in the air and spun around Blair, then grabbed her ankle.

"Take this!" He shouted tossing her in to Max.

"Aaahh!" the two skidded across the ground.

"Inferno Cannon!" Randal opened his mouth and released a powerful blast of fire towards Zane.

_"That looks similar to a Dragon's Roar."_ Zane thought and smiled as he dodged the attack in mid air, then landed on the remains of the roof top.

"Darn it...we can't beat him like this!" Randal shouted angrily as he joined Max and Blair's side.

"Don't say that! He's just some random mage! If we use our unity attack we can get him for sure." Blair responded.

"Then let's do it! From all diffrent angle's too!" Max suggested.

"On it..." Blair smiled as she summoned out a purple magic circle, it then slowly faded away.

"Now let's get him!" Randal shouted summoning out a red magic circle, Blair's a purple one, and Max a brown one.

"Burning Shadow Meteor Strike!" All their attacks combined into a single force flying towards Zane.

"Hmph...that attack seems pretty strong. Time to use my magic then..."

"Now Blair!" Max shouted.

"Shadow Portal!" Blair slammed her hands on the ground and various purple magic circles appeared all around Zane. One in front of him that intercepted the trio's Burning Shadow Meteor Strike. As the attack vanished through the magic circle, it began bouncing in and out of all the magic circles around him.

"Let's see you avoid this when you don't know where it's coming from."

"Die!" Blair shouted as the attack ended up coming from above and blasted Zane down through the roof and in to the ground.

"We got'em!" Randal celebrated, "That should teach him to mess with the three of us!"

* * *

"Zane!" Kihone shouted panicked for him.

"Don't worry that attack won't affect him." Feryr assured, "If anything it would've scratched him."

"What...are you serious?"

"Just watch..." Freyr assured once more.

* * *

"Well..." Zane stood up from the rubble and the dust.

"Wait...he's still standing?!" Randal panicked.

"No way...that's our strongest attack!" Max barked in surprise.

"What the hell is wrong with this guy?!" Blair shouted.

"Now that you guys are done..." Zane lifted his head showing his glowing red eyes "Its my turn to show you what I can do!" He roared causing the dust to be pushed away from him.

"Roar..." A golden magic circle appeared in front of his face, "Of the White Dragon!" Zane roared as a powerful white laser was released from his mouth and tore up the ground beneath it. He blasted Blair dead in the chest with it, then moved over to Max, and then finall Randal. All in one consecutive sweep of the laser.

"Aaaaahhhh!" all three of them fell to the ground.

* * *

"What was that?" Kihone asked in awe.

"That was the Roar of the White Dragon." Freyr smiled, "Zane uses White Dragon Slayer Magic. He is known as 'Heavens Dragon' Zane Evernight." Freyr said proudly.

_"Whoa...this guy...is strong." _Was all Kihone could think at the momment after seeing that attack.

* * *

"Well seems like we're done here Freyr." Zane sighed as he walked over to his Exceed partner.

"Yay Zane!" He cheered, "That was awesome! I knew you'd beat those guys!"

"Thanks buddy." Zane stuck his hand out to Kihone, "Hello." He smiled, "My name is..."

"Zane Evernight...I'm Kihone Mistflake." Kihone shook Zane's hand.

"Can you stand?" He asked.

"Uhhh...no." She said with her head hung.

"Don't worry, I got'cha." Zane then turned around and squatted down, "Climb on." He suggested.

"Uhhh..." Kihone just kind blinked.

"Come on..."

"O-okay." she grabbed onto Zane's neck and he lifted her upon his back.

"Now, Kihone where ya heading?"

"Back to my Guild Hall." She told him.

"Oh really? What Guild." Zane then started walking and Freyr followed.

"Demigod."

"You're part of the Demigod Guild? That sounds cool." Zane smiled.

"Cool?! Zane the Demigod is one of the most powerful Guild's today! They're one of the three New Powers!" Freyr informed.

"Yeah, cool." He replied to his Exceed partner, "I always thought it be cool to be part of a Guild. What's Demigod like?" Zane asked Kihone, who quickly jumped at this chance to try and recruit Zane to her guild.

* * *

"So this is Demigod huh?" Zane said in awe as he looked up to a large blue and white painted mansion that had the large title of Demigod on the roof along with their Guild mark. The Guild Mark was a cross that had eight angelic wings on it, four on both sides coming out from behind the wings, then in the middle of the cross was a picture of a phoenix's head outline.

"Yupp, one of the strongest Guild's today." Kihone smiled.

"Well..." Zane grinned, "Here ya go Kihone." Zane placed her down, as she was now able to walk.

"Thanks Zane, I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem at all." Zane could not help, but look at the Guild Hall.

_"It's truely amazing..."_ He thought.

"Well..." Kihone kind of stepped back and prepared to walk inside the Guild Hall until...

"Hey Kihone!" Zane called.

"Hmm?" She looked at her rescuer.

"Who do I talk to if I want to join?" He asked.

"Really?!" Kihone smiled from ear to ear.

"Yeah, I wanna join the Demigods."

"Awesome! Let's go talk to my Master! I'm sure he'll like you!" Kihone ran up and grabbed Zane's hand.

"Wait! We're joining a Guild?!" Freyr asked.

"Hopefully!" Zane smiled and laughed as Kihone pulled him inside the Guild Hall, and Freyr followed close behind.

* * *

Next Time: Zane and Freyr walk in to the Demigod Guild Hall and meet a new group of friendly people! While in there Kihone takes Zane to meet the Demigod Guild Master, and the Guild Master hears that Zane wants to join. The two meet and as the two talk the Guild is under attack by another Guild! Instantly the Guild Master thinks this is Zane's fault and hesitates on his decision on letting him join or not. What will Zane do?

Review!


	3. Meet the Demigods!

**Meet the Demigods!**

* * *

"This place is crazy!" Freyr cheered watching the large Guild Hall of people run a muck.

"Hehe...seems like they're having today." Kihone chuckled.

"Is this normal?" Zane sweatdropped as people were aruging, fighting, drinking, laughing, and just being insane all together.

"Yeah. We love having fun, everyday is adventure when your a Demigod."

"Wow..."

"Here let me introduce you to one my friends!" Kihone grabbed Zane and quickly ran in to the large crowd of people.

"Hey...where'd Freyr go?" Zane asked.

* * *

"What's this?" Freyr wondered looking at a large barrel filled with some kind of odd colored liquid. As Freyr stuck his head in, he soon fell in.

"Aaaah! It burns my eyes!" The Exceed shouted from within in the barrel, "But...it tastes pretty good."

* * *

"Hey Laura I want you to meet my new friend!"

"Hmm?" A young eighteen year old girl turned around to face Zane. This girl has black shoulder length hair, with forest green eyes, she appeared rather slim, and some what busty. She's wearing a plain black t-shirt with a bunch of crazy pink and white text on it that looked spray painted on, then a pair of jeans.

"This is Zane Evernight!" Kihone smiled.

"Hey Zane." Laura smiled, "Would you like to go out on a date?"

"Uhh?" Zane was thrown off by the question.

"Laura you can't just do that to every guy you see." Kihone pouted.

"I'm just kidding Kihone, and I don't do it to every guy." She laughed, "Just every cute guy." Laura shrugged.

"Ummm..."

"Where'd ya find him Kihone?" Laura asked.

"He saved from some Mages from Dream Reaper."

"Dream Reapers attacked you?"

"Yeah, three of them. Though Zane stepped in just in time to save me before they could finish me off. He also carried me here. My magic is drained, and I'm super tired from the beat down they gave me." Kihone chuckled.

"That's cool, thanks Zane." Laura smiled.

"It was no problem."

"Now he wants to join our Guild."

"Wait...are you serious?" Laura asked with her eyes raised.

"Yupp."

"Master might like you. Who knows." Laura shrugged and smiled.

"DANG IT REGGIE! HOW DARE YOU FALL ASLEEP WHILE I'M TALKING TO YOU!" A voice roared.

"Who's that?" Zane turned to see a young girl around his age. She had a nice busty figure, with peach skin, and white hair that she kept in a pony tail with a set of bangs cover her left eye. She was wearing a yellow, pink, and white sundress. Near her shoulder in magenta was the Demigod Guild Mark.

"That's just Kali." Kihone waved off.

"Seems like she's talking with Reggie again." Laura sighed.

"That's talking?" Zane sweatdropped. The man that Kali was holding appeared eighteen years of age. He had long wavy silver hair down to his shoulders; his bangs framed his face and lightly brushed against the center of his forehead. His eyes are a bight amethyst. His skin is a sickly pale and his build is skinny and frail looking. Though it was hard to tell he seemed slightly smaller than the girl possibly five foot six inches and also seemed severely underweight. He's wearing a purple t-shirt, black jeans, silver ring bracelets on his wrists and ankles along with black open-toed sandals.

"For her it is, she's kind of loud."

"Hey Kali calm it down!" Another voice shouted from across the Guild Hall.

"Uh-oh." Laura and Kihone muttered.

"What was that Ishmael?!" Kali barked. Kali's attention was now focused on a twenty one year old man. He had white skin, short brown hair, green eyes, he was wearing black pants, a blue t-shirt, and a necklace with Griffin and Lion's motive.

"Nothing, nothing. I was just kidding geez." The man laughed, "Man no need ot be so scary."

"Grrr...shut up." Kali grunted.

"Hey Kali!" Kihone waved.

"Hmm?" Kali looked over to Kihone, Laura, and Zane; "Who's that?" She wondered aloud as she began walking over there.

"Who's this?" Kali asked starring at Zane.

"My name is Zane Evernight." Zane responded.

"What's he doing here?" She asked.

"He wants to join our Guild?" Kihone told her.

"Oh really? MASTER!" Kali shouted at the top of her lungs. Suddenly everybody in the Guild Hall went silent. They all looked up stairs as a man with a strong magical presence entered the room.

_"Whoa...who is that guy?"_ Zane thought to himself.

* * *

"Uhhh...why did everybody get quiet?" Freyr wondered as his eyes swirled.

* * *

There the man stood. The man the whole Guild looked up too. He had platinum silver hair with crimson red streaks, and royal purple eyes. He appeared as a fairly tall man, he stood at around six foot eight. He seemed fairly muscular and well built. He was wearing a black vest with a gold trim, a pair of black gi pants, a pair of white suspenders outlined in red, and then finally some straw sandals.

"There's our Guild Master..." Laura smiled.

"Balthazar Fireblood." Kihone informed.

"What did you call me for?" Balthazar asked as he pulled out a cigarettee and placed it in his mouth. He then held his hand under it as a small red magic circle appeared in his hand.

"Light." He whispered, then suddenly a large fire arose and roasted the cigarettee.

"CRAP!" He shouted as the fire ended up catching on to him.

"Uhhh..." Zane just kind of starred blankly at the man.

"Uhhh..." Balthazar threw the cigarettee on the ground and pulled out another one, "That's why I don't use magic for little things like that." He groaned while pulling out a lighter.

_"Great...there I go trying to look cool and failing with my over powered magical self."_ He thought, _"What a pain."_

"Master Balthazar!" Kali shouted.

"Hmm?" He turned puffing out some smoke.

"We have somebody here that wants to join our Guild."

"Oh really? Name?"

"Zane...Zane Evernight."

* * *

"So this is where you followed them too huh?" A voice asked Randal.

"Yes sir. This is the Demigod Guild Hall."

"I see...great work you three. Despite the fact you failed to kill the girl. How are Master's plan's coming to come to fruition if you guys can't even kill a fifteen year old weak little Snow Mage?" The voice asked.

"Sorry sir..." Randal, Max, and Blair apologized.

"No excuses..." The man hissed, "Now...I've been itching for a fight. Are you sure that Dragon Slayer is here too?"

"Yes sir." they all nodded.

"And you're sure it's "Heavens Dragon" Zane Evernight?"

"Yes sir." They all nodded once more.

"Perfect...this should be a fun fight."

* * *

"I see...so that's what happened huh?" Balthazar said rubbing his chin after hearing the story about how Zane saved Kihone.

"Yes Master." Kihone assured.

"Well that seems fine with me! Zane Evernight..." Before Balthazar could say anything else the door to the Guild Hall was blasted down.

"What the-" Then suddenly another blast, but this time from the ceiling. Then a third blast that came from beneath the Guild Hall.

"What's going on?!" Kihone shouted.

"Well well...you three were actually right." A voice growled, "He is here."

"That's them! Those are the three people that attacked me!" Kihone shouted.

"Dream Reapers." Balthazar sighed.

"But there's four of them now." Laura pointed out.

"Yes, let me introduce myself." The fourth man insisted, "My name is Rio Garcia." Rio Garcia is a very large and muscular man with long black hair, green eyes, dark tan skin, and is wearing a white suit with black stripes on it.

"Hmph, what do you guys want?" Laura asked stepping in front of the group of four.

"I know you aren't here to try and fight, because you're in our Guild now." Kali grinned.

"And now that we know you're the one's that attacked Kihone, you're in big trouble." Ishmael stepped up as well.

"Pffft..."

"Laura, Kali, Ishmael handle this please." Balthazar yawned after puffing some smoke from his cigarette.

"Yes Master!"

"I'll take the white haired girl with the bomb body." Randal snickered.

"I'll take the black haired girl."

"Sweet, I get the guy." Blair smiled.

"Let's do it guys!" Kali then rushed Randal as she stuck her hands out, "Requip!" She shouted calling forth to razor blade chakrams.

"Fire Fist!" Randal surrounded his fists in fire as his fight ensued with Kali.

* * *

"Time to blow you away." Laura smiled as she readied herself for battle against Max.

"You're going to blow me away? Little girl, I'm going to bury you six feet under with my Earth Magic!"

"And like I said...I'm going to blow you..." A green circle appeared in front of Laura and she flicked her hand at it sending out a powerful gust of wind that sent Max flying, "Away."

* * *

"Power Up!" Ishmael shouted as his muscle mass quickly increased and he grew in size as well.

"A Power Up Mage huh? Wonder how you'll do against my shadows."

"Good enough." Ishamel assured as he prepared to fight.

* * *

"Well seems like everyones getting themselves into a fight. I need somebody to fight. Oh I know!" Rio stuck his hand out in front of him while a grey magic circle appeared in front of his hand, "Sound Destroyer!" Suddenly a large sound wave was released and blasted a large whole in the Guild Hall, while doing serious damage to some of the Guild Memebers in the way.

"No!" Kihone shouted.

"No...why are they here?!" Zane growled.

"Zane you have to do something!"

"I'm not going to let them come in and destroy this place!"

* * *

"Sound Destroyer!" Rio prepared another attack, but this time Zane appeared in front of his hand, "There ya are Dragon Slayer."

"White Dragon's Punch!" Zane's hand was quickly coated in a sphere of light right before he punched Rio in the stomach. Upon impact a blast of light was released.

"Guah!" Rio was sent reeling.

"Hmph..."

"That was a nice punch Dragon Slayer, but let's see you do that again!"

"Roar of the White Dragon!" Zane cocked his head back as a golden magic circle appeared in front of his mouth. He then threw his head forward and released a powerful white laser that tore up the ground beneath it.

"Sound Beam!" A small silver magic circle appeared in front of Rio's chest. As Zane's attack got closer, Rio released a sound wave like beam that countered Zane's attack with ease.

"What the-"

"Sound Destoryer!" Rio blasted Zane with his Sound Destoryer attack, causing him to go skidding back.

"Grrrr..." Zane held his arms up in defense, but the attack still did serious damage.

"Here I am Dragon Slayer!" Rio shouted, "Bring it on!"

"White Dragon's Punch!" Zane's hand was coated in light once more.

"Reverbirator!" Rio grinned as he slapped away Zane's punch with ease.

"Wha..."

"Got'cha..." Rio then cocked back his free fist, "Force Wave!" Rio threw a punch that stopped inches in front of Zane's face. As soon as Rio's fist stopped, a powerful sound wave was released and sent him flying.

"Hahahahaha! Stupid Dragon Slayer."

* * *

_"W-w-what's wrong with Zane? W-why is he getting beat so easily?"_ Kihone thought, _"He took down Randal, Max, and Blair with no problem. Why can't he take this Rio guy done?"_

* * *

"So much for being "Heavens Dragon" eh Zane?" Rio mocked.

"What kind of magic are you using?" Zane growled.

"Sound Wave Magic. With this kind of magic I can cancel out others magic with the intensity of the sound waves. The more intensified the sound waves are, the easier it is to shatter and break up the attack. I completley broke up the light particles in your attacks with mere sound waves. You are not going to beat me Dragon Slayer."

"Grrr...shut up! Leave here now!" Zane roared as his eyes began to glow.

"Leave? That's all you had to say..Randal..."

* * *

"Uhhh..." Randal was slammed in to a wall by Kali.

"Seems like your Master's calling you to retreat huh?" Kali scoffed at Randal.

"Seems like, but we've done what's been needed as far as he's concerned. He loves to fight trust me, but our real Master has bigger plans for this Guild. Maybe I'll see you again Girl with the Bomb Body."

"You sicken me." Kali hissed as Randal vanished.

* * *

"...Max..."

* * *

"Hmmm?" Max looked past Laura to see Rio calling him, "Rio wants to retreat? That's odd."

"Maybe he knows that you four can't beat us alone." Laura taunted as two tornado's swirled by her side.

"No...we can beat you. Rio is stronger than you think, he'd even give your Master a run for his money." Max told her as he stood up from the ground.

"Don't underestimate our Master."

"Then don't underestimate us..." Max then vanished as well.

* * *

"...Blair..."

* * *

"Uhhh..." Blair stood up to see Ishmael approaching her reading for a second strike, "Seems like you're stronger than that girl. I'll give you that, I underestimated you this time boy." Blair grinned.

"There better not be a next time..." Ishamel ordered.

"Trust me...there won't be...because next time...I'm going to kill you right off the bat." Blair then vanished.

* * *

"Good you're all here." Rio smiled, "Time to return to the Guild Hall...we'll be back." Right before the four left Rio thought of something, "Hey Zane...make sure you report back to Master about what you found out." this statement shocked everyonei n the Guild. The four then left.

"What's he talking about?" Zane wondered.

"ZANE!" Balthazar shouted enraged.

"Huh?" Zane looked up to see the Guild Master.

"You brought them here?! You're a Dream Reaper?!"

"No! I swear!" Zane shouted in his defense, "I don't know either of them!"

"You..." Balthazar growled, "Are going to pay!"

* * *

Next Time: After hearing Rio's lie Balthazar believes that Zane might be a Dream Reaper and refuses to let him in the Guild. Though Kihone still fights for him to be in the Guild. Wanting to see how trust worthy this stranger off the street's really is Balthazar has an idea. An S-Class Mission idea that he wants to send Zane on to go and assist one of their Guild Members that has yet to report back to the Guild with in months. To prove himself Zane has no choice, but to accept the mission.

Review!


	4. Punishment of an S-Class Level!

**Punishment of an S-Class Level!**

* * *

"You!" Balthazar roared.

"Uh oh..." Kihone muttered as Laura and Kali quickly retreated away from their masters rage.

"What?" Zane asked confused.

"You led them here on purpose!" Balthazar starred enraged at Zane.

"Wait are you serious?! Do you really think I'm with them?!" Zane barked back.

"How am I supposed to know?! I've never met you before, then all of a sudden you show up out of no where and this happens?! How can I trust you?!" Balthazar demaned to know.

"Uhhh..." Zane tightend his fist and hung his head, "You can't...you have a point. That's what it looks like." Zane simply turned on his heels away from Balthazar, "Freyr!"

* * *

"Uhhh...the cat thing fell into the beer barrel." One mage pointed down towards Freyr who was laying in a knocked over beer barrel. Only his feet were visible.

* * *

"Dang it Freyr! Come on!" Zane barked.

"Uuhhhh...okay..." Freyr stumbled up with swirls for eyes and stumbled his way over to Zane.

"We'll be off Balthazar, thank you though." Zane began to walk away, until...

"Master Balthazar!" Kihone shouted, "That's not fair!"

"Hmmm?" Balthazar looked down at Kihone with an eye raised.

"The Dream Reapers would've attacked us anyway! I mean he did save my life..." Kihone muttered the last part, "So he has to be able to join the guild! If he was really apart of the Dream Reapers why would he fight them?!" She demanded to know.

"Nobody that's a Dream Reaper would knock out three of their memebers, save a rival guild memeber, and then bring her back to her Guild?! Then when her guild is attacked, insist on fighting the strongest member in the group to help defend the guild?! Master...he's not a bad man I promise!"

_"Kihone..."_ Zane thought.

"Why she yelling so loud?" A drunken Freyr asked.

"Shut up..." Zane ordered.

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO SHUT UP!" Freyr roared in Zane's ear.

"Get out of my ear you stupid cat!" Zane began pulling on Freyr's cheecks.

"Aaaaahhh! Stop it!" Freyr cried.

"You stupid drunken cat yelling in my ear and what not! Who you think you are?!"

"I'm Freyr the Great!" Freyr replied aiming to headbutting Zane, but missing.

* * *

"Hmm..." Balthazar watched the Dragon Slayer and his Exceed fight.

"She's right..." A voice assured from the shadows in the door way behind Balthazar.

"Will you not get involved...besides when did you get back?"

"Not too long ago, I thought I'd stop by for a bit."

"Why?" Balthazar asked.

"I can't visit my guild every now and then? I'm just looking for a job."

"Yeah? Well you know where they are, and you're fast enough to get one with out being noticed and leaving. So why?" Balthazar wanted to know.

"Man I can't ever just do stuff to do stuff around here huh? Oh well, I'm leaving you've driven me out with all your negativity..." The figure in the door way then left.

"It's been decided!" Balthazar shouted with his hand raised high in the air.

"Hmm?" Everybody in the guild starred up at Balthazar.

"Zane Evernight is allowed ot join our Guild..."

"YAY!" Everyone in the Guild exploded in to cheers.

"Sweet!" Kihone smiled. Laura, Kali, and Ishmael smiled at how Kihone actually stood up to Balthazar and defended Zane so he could join the guild.

"Why's everyone cheering?!" Feyr shouted.

"You swirly eyed punk they're cheering because...hey...why are you guys cheering?" Zane sweatdropped. Everybody in the guild then deadpanned.

* * *

"So what's my mission?" Zane asked sitting down in front of Balthazar with Feryr laying by his foot starring at the ceiling with his swirly eyes.

"Easy...I didn't want the whole guild to hear this, but...one of our guild mates has been gone for a while now. He took an S-Class mission, though I highly advised against it. He insisted on it considering what was on the line. So I let him take the job. Though it's been about a month or so since he's been on the mission."

"Okay..."

"Zane...I want you to go find our missing Guild member, help him finish the job, and then return home with him by your side. Then, and only then, will you be allowed to be a Demigod mage."

"Hmph...that's all I gotta do? Some S-Class Rescue Mission...here you had me thinking I was going to be thrown in some kind of war." Zane stood up with a big smile, "Just consider this my first mission as a Demigod wizard!" Zane promised, "Come on Freyr! Let's go pack up!"

"Why's the room spinning?"

"Come ya pink drunken fool!" Zane said gleefully. Then right before Zane reached the door way Balthazar was able to catch his attention by simply saying:

"Hope ya know you're gonna be given partners as well!"

"Uhh...w-w-WHAT?!"

"It's part of the deal, I'm not going to just a send you on an S-Class Mission by yourself, I need eyes on you." Balthazar smiled before puffing out some smoke, "So...who would you like to join you?"

"Umm...Kihone?"

"Then I guess she's not going!" Balthazar said with a large devilish smile.

"W-wait what?!"

"Now pick two people out of Ishmael, Kali, and Laura to go with you!"

"Hmmm..." Zane stopped to think.

"Let's take Kami..." Freyr smiled drunkenly(which is probably not even a word, but oh well)

"You mean Kali?" Zane sweatdropped, "Though she is a loud mouth she seems pretty strong."

"No Kali for you!"

"What about Imshael?" Freyr asked.

"Ishmael?" Zane corrected, "I would liek to see him fight."

"NO! No Ishmael for you either! You get Laura, and then I'll pick your second partner!"

_"Uhhh...yeah me. I get partnered with the girl I first met in this guild who asked me on a date and a total stranger."_ Zane thought to himself as he walked away with his head hung.

"What about Kihorne?!" Freyr shouted.

"YOU MEAN KIHONE?!" Zane shouted punching Freyr on the top of the head knocking the drunken Exceed out.

"Uhhh...go pack." Balthazar sweatdropped.

* * *

"So that's what happened huh? But why can't you just tell us the mission?" Kali asked.

"Yeah? Not like we're going to tell anybody." Kihone smiled.

"Sorry, but I have to keep my promise. He didn't want the guild to hear for a reason, and I can't risk it some how leaking. Just trust me." Zane assured, "Now...I need to go pack and prepare to hear Freyr for his first hangover." Zane sweatdropped then began walking away.

"Well...he really wants to join huh?" Ishmael asked.

"Yeah..." Kihone sighed, "I hope his mission goes well."

"He's going on a mission with Laura. It's not going to go well." Kali joked as she headed back to her apartment.

"Agreed." Ishmael sighed as he began to leave as well.

"Huh...yeah, but we can hope can't we?" Kihone shrugged then headed home as well.

* * *

"Tomorrow..." Zane thought, "Tomorrow I leave for my first mission...as a Demigod mage."

* * *

Next Time: Zane, Laura, and their random partner head off to the land where the unknown Guild member is. Though they already begin to have trouble when realizing that they are being followed. Question is, by whom?

Review!


	5. The Man in the White Robe?

**The Man in the White Robes!**

* * *

"Uhhh...Zane my head hurts..." Freyr complained.

"Not my fault you little alcholoic!" Zane laughed at his Exceed partner.

"Don't make fun of me you jerk!" Feryr shouted, "Oooowww..." Freyr quickly held his head after yelling.

"You're so stupid hahahahahahaha!" Zane laughed crazily.

"Uhhhh...but it was sooo goood." Freyr laughed weakly with his droopy eyes.

"You guys are crazy." Laura sighed.

"Whatever, where's this other person Balthazar told me about?" Zane sighed scratching the back of his head.

"Did he tell you who it is?" Laura asked.

"Of course not, he just said that he'll pick our partner. So let's see who it is."

"Laura!" A voice cried out cheerfully.

"Hmm?" Laura turned in the direction of the town to see a nineteen year old girl running their direction.

"Hmm..." Zane tilted his head at the sight of the girl.

"Wait! Lydia?!" Laura said in shock, "Sweet!" Laura, and the girl that Zane assumed to be Lydia, hugged each other quickly.

"You're going on the mission with us?" Laura asked.

"Of course! I had just got back from a mission though so excuse me if I'm kind of tired." The girl chuckled slightly.

"No problem, oh let me intorduce you to Zane here. Zane meet Lydia, Lydia meet Zane."

"Nice to meet you Zane." Lydia smiled shaking Zane's hand. Lydia stands at around five foot seven inches. She has silky blonde hair that ended at her lower back. The color of her eyes is a bright cerulean blue with flecks of grey. Her skin is a milky white and is very supple.

"And over there is Freyr." Zane pointed to the cat as it was keeling over holding his stomach trying not to get sick.

"Zane...never let me drink again...no matter how good the liquor is." Feyr whinned.

"Is he okay?" Lydia chuckled slightly at how cute that scene was.

"Yeah he'll be fine, let's get going."

* * *

"Target's in-sight..." A man muttered as he watched the trio from a distance.

_"Good...keep an eye on them. Engage when give the orders."_ A voice replied.

"Easy, would you prefer I take them out now or that I leave them be when they believe they've won?" The man asked.

_"Hmph, I'll let ya know...for now just focus on staying hidden."_

"Yes sir."

* * *

"So that's what happened huh?" Lydia laughed slightly, "Seems like you've been a help to the guild."

"More or less, Balthazar was right about me leading those Dream Reapers over to the Guild Hall."

"Eh, they would've attacked eventually I think." Laura shrugged.

"Even so, they followed me." Zane shrugged.

"You're being too hard on yourself." Lydia assured, "Nobody was seriously injured, so you're fine."

"Eh, I guess." Zane sighed, "But now what's really got me buggin is this mission."

"That we don't know who's mission we're supposed to finishing, and who it is we're saving?" Laura asked.

"Exactly!" Zane told her.

"Well let's not wory about it too much." Lydia shrugged, "Master has reasons for everything he does wheather it seems as so or not. He must've sent you on this mission for a reason other than wanting him for you to prove yourself and your trustworthiness to the guild."

"You're smarter than ya look." Zane smiled at LYdia.

"Nah, I just know how my guild works." She laughed slightly, "Speaking of which, Laura we've been on this walk for a while and you've yet to ask Zane on a date."

"Uhhh..." Zane kind of blushed, "She already did that."

"I see..."

"Yupp, when we first met. Which reminds me...you never answered me." Laura said eyeballing Zane.

"Ummmm...

"Let's see how'd this would work." Lydia ran in front of the two and made a heart with her hands grouping the two in the heart.

"Hmmm...Laura you're fairly strong and independent. Especially with your money, though you're also fairly nice and attractive. Now Zane...well I just met you." Lydia shrugged, "Though later I'll be able to give you guys a better and more productive answer about how you guys would fit together." She the turned around and continued walking.

_"Great..."_ Zane sweatdropped.

"That's Lydia for ya, always trying to match peopel together." Laura sighed, "Though it does help some people every now and then."

_"Huh...all I have to do is survive. You can do that Zane, just survive."_ He thought.

* * *

"Master...shall I strike now." The hidden man asked.

"Yes...attack."

"Roger..."

* * *

"Hmm?" Zane quickly turned around and looked at the tree's.

"DOWN!" Zane shouted as he lunged forth and grabbed both Laura and Lydia as he manuevered out of the way of an oncoming attack.

"HEY!" Freyr shouted dashing forth after the group and just barely dodging some kind of blast that smashed against the ground.

"What was that?" Lydia asked.

"Hmph, nice job. You actually dodged that attack, though I should've expected that coming from a Dragon Slayer. You probably smelled my a while back." A hooded man fell from the trees and in front of the group.

"Yeah, I smelt ya once we left Magnolia Town. Though I just thought you'd leave eventually. When ya didn't I honestly just stopped caring." Zane assured.

"Well that's some nose ya got there then Dragon Slayer..."

"Ears too, I heard the conversation you just had with whomever. Or at least your part, I'm going to assume it was a telepathic link."

"Right again. You truely do amaze me...Zane."

"Who is this guy?" Laura asked laying eyes on the man. He seemed slightly taller than Zane. He was wearing a white hooded robe that shadowed his face, his lower jaw had some stuble on it though that could be seen. He appeared to be in shape, and fairly muscular. He was wearing a dark blue long sleeve shirt, with brown leather belt straps, he also had three brown leather belts tied around his stomach, then a pair of large blue loose fitting pants that had streaks of white on the inside thigh, then they were also outlined in gold, with a pair of brown hide boots that had fur around the top, and brown leather gloves.

"Who are you?" Zane asked.

"Me? My name is simply Sho." The man informed.

"Well Sho, I don't know what you want for sure..."

"My job is to simply get rid of the three of you."

"Four!" Freyr shouted.

"Queit Freyr." Zane grumbled.

"Hmph, you confident enough you can take on three members of Demigod?" Laura smiled.

"Funny...I was going to ask you the same thing...Mirror!" Sho held his hand out revealing a large glass mirror. Laura, Lydia, and Zane all saw their own reflection in the mirror. Then soon their mirror counter parts started coming out of the mirror.

"Whoa! I don't know what he's doing, but it doesn't look good!" Zane panicked.

"Got it!" Lydia shouted, "Celestial Beam!" Lydia stuck her hand out and released a gold beam of celestial energy that destroyed the mirror turning it in to dust.

"Good shot Lydia." Laura complimented.

"Thanks."

"Shark Fist!" Sho appeared in front of the trio with his fist extended out. Suddenly three fists made of water that landed on each on their stomachs.

"Guah!" all three went skidding back.

"Hmph." Sho scoffed, "I hope that's not all."

"Tornado Terror!" Laura appeared from behind Sho and released a tornado towards him.

"Water Wall..." Sho simply smiled as a blue magic circle appeared behind him and blocked the attack.

"Celestial Star Drop!" Lydia aimed her hand at the sky and a golden magic circle appeared between her and Sho. Suddenly the gate released a giant boulder sized star that came crashing down to Earth.

"Go!" She shouted commanding and directing the star towards Sho.

"Surface Slicer..." Sho held his hand out as a thin blade of water sliced through the boulder sized star.

"Grrr...here I come!" Zane shouted.

"No Zane!" Laura barked.

"Hmm?"

"Let Lydia and I handle this." Laura ordered, "Trust us. We got this guy."

"Rrrr...fine." Zane growled as he sat down on the ground with his legs and arms crossed.

"You two think you can handle me? You'll need the Dragon Slayer to defeat me!" Sho mocked.

"Don't think so! Celestial Whip!" Lydia took to the skies as she formed a golden whip and lashed it towards Sho. Sho reached out and grabbed the whip.

"What?!" Lydia was surprised that he could do such a thing.

"Cyclone Sycle!" Multiple small cyclones flew out towards Sho at full speed.

"Roaring Sea Snake!" Sho whipped around and stuck his hand out releasing a torrent of water that turned in to a sea snake that was soon destoyed by Laura's attack.

"Celestial Star Drop!" Lydia then called forth another boulder sized star as it came crashing down on Sho.

"Grrr..." Sho turned around and stuck his hand out creating a blue magic circle, "Bring it on!"

"Trapped!" Laura smiled, "Twsiter Trap!" Laura summoned a twister from beneath Sho and it completly began to tear him up.

"Aaahhhh!" Sho was being cut up from the twister, then he felt the impact and burn of the star Lydia summoned forth.

* * *

"Wow...they did it." Zane said with awe.

* * *

"Uhhh..." Sho pushed himself up off the ground.

_"Hmm...they might be stronger than I thought. Together that is...wonder what will happen if I seperate them? No time for that, that's not what Master wants. He just wants me to estimate their strength...especially the Dragon Slayer."_

"Come Sho is that all you got?" Laura and Lydia mocked.

"Huh...you two are not the one's I need to evaluate. At this point, you're just getting to be bothersome. So I'll handle you both quickly!" Sho then stuck both hands out and consumed both of the girls in their own spheres of water.

"Laura! Lydia!" Zane roared.

"They're in trouble Zane!" Freyr shouted.

"Alright...problem's solved. So...bring it Dragon Slayer, you're the only one that has yet to show me anything."

"Hmph...fine, but you'll regret it." Zane stood up and grinned maliciously.

"Zaaaannee...you have that look on your face." Freyr said some what worried and scared.

"Do I?" Zane asked darkly, "Good..." Zane cocked his head back.

_"Here comes his signature roar..."_ Sho thought as he prepared himself.

"White Dragon's Holy Breath!" Zane roared throwing his head forward and releasing a devestating whirlwind with a massive white laser in the middle that flew towards Sho. The ground beneath began to divide as though it were some sort of canyon.

"What the-" Sho had no time to react as he was blown back by the blast. The blast even destroyed the water spheres containing Laura and Lydia.

"Uhhh..." Sho laid on the ground.

_"That was...much stronger than the normal Dragon Slayer Roar..."_ Sho thought, _"I think I've done enough evaluating."_ Sho stood up and shook his head.

"Well...I'm done here...maybe we'll meet again. Who knows? Who cares?" Sho then vanished.

"Wait!" Laura shouted.

"No Laura...let him go." Lydia assured.

"Wow Zane you used that move and he ran away! That just shows how powerful you are!" Freyr cheered.

"Hehe...I knew he'd stand no chance against me." Zane smiled.

"Hmph, we weakened him for ya." Laura smiled.

"Yeah yeah."

"Who was that guy?" Lydia wondered aloud.

"Who knows...but he was working for somebody. Question is who?" Laura added on.

"Does it matter? I have feeling we'll find out soon enough." Zane concluded, "But that's not our job. We have our job, so let's get going."

"Right." Everyone nodded.

* * *

Next Time: After encountering Sho the trio finds their way to the village of their lost Guild Member. Upon their arrival they learn of who their Guild Memeber is and what the job he was doing is as well. He reveals to them all they need to know to help him with the mission. Though what they don't know, is that the ante has been up since their encounter with Sho. Now what was an ordinary S-Class Rescue Mission, might turn out to be something even more.

Review!


	6. Introducing Ritsu Himuro!

**Introducing Ritsu Himuro!**

* * *

"So that's the village huh?" Freyr asked as he rested on top of Zane's head. Before them they all saw a large green village. It was nice and lush and seemed rather peaceful. The houses were made of stone. The kids were running about playing, the sky was clear and blue.

"Wonder what kind of mission this was." Lydia sighed.

"Hello there!" A voice cried out.

"Hmm?" The group looked down to see a small old man in front of them. He was bald, with aged tan skin, he appeared extremely skinny to the point that the others wanted to ask him if he eats at all. He is wearing a simple light reddish-brown tunic and walking with a wooden cane.

"Are you from Demigod?" The old man asked.

"Yes we are." Laura nodded, "I'm Laura Souleter."

"I'm Lydia Valentina."

"I'm Zane Evernight."

"And I'm-" Freyr was interrupted.

"So they only sent three huh?"

"Don't I count..." Freyr sulked and pouted behind Zane drawing circles in the ground with his finger.

"Three should be more than enough to handle this mission." Zane assured, "I mean it can't be anything too serious right?"

"That is what you may think." The old man replied, "My name is Alzar, and this village here is my home. I am one of the elders of this village. It saddens me to say that dark days have fallen upon us. A man of unknown origins has come and began to attack our people for no reason. We called for help before, and another one of your kind came. Though during his first encounter with the man, his powers were instantly absorbed and copied!"

"Wait...absorbed and copied? What's that mean?" Laura asked.

"The villian had transformed in to some kind of armor and began battling. Quickly he had defeated the warrior. Then not too long ago he attacked us at night. More like, he attacked our protector at night. He blasted the house he was staying in, then completly began to beat him down while he was defenseless." Alzar explained, "Now he lays resting in one of our homes...the poor Elemental Knight was unable to defend himself."

"Wait...did you just say Elemental Knight?" Lydia asked.

"I did, why?"

"Laura are you thinking what I'm thinking?!" Lydia quickly whipped her head to her friend.

"Who?" Zane and Freyr asked in unison.

"Yeah! Elemental Knight, right? Its gotta be him!" Laura agreed.

"Who?" Zane and Freyr asked once more.

"But there's only one way to find out and be sure."

"Who?" Zane and Freyr repeated.

"Right, let's get going. Alzar please show us the house where the Elemental Knight is resting." Laura informed.

"As you wish." Alzar then left being followed by Laura and Lydia.

"Wait...who?!" Both Dragon Slayer and Exceed shouted, though were still ignored.

* * *

The group was then led inside one of the stone buildings by Alzar and there they saw resting on a wooden table. Their friend.

"Ritsu!" Lydia and Laura quickly aided their friend.

"Who?" Zane and Freyr asked hanging their heads knowing nobody hear nor cared.

"Ritsu, wake up." Laura insisted. The young man on the table appeared around the same age as Zane. He had jet black hair with a bang covering his right eye and azure blue eyes, he's wearing a black t-shirt white a white leather jacket over it, a phoenix necklace, blue jeans, and black shoes.

"Uhhh...Laura?" The young man, named Ritsu, muttered.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Lydia?" He began to look around. He then made eye contact with Zane and Freyr.

"Hiya! I'm Zane." Zane waved with a big smile across his face.

"I'm Freyr!" Freyr introduced while flying circles around Zane's head.

"Wait!" Ritsu quickly jumped up, "What are you guys doing here?!"

"We were sent to come help you on your mission." Lydia informed.

"Master got worried about how you've been gone for a while. This the longest you've been gone on a mission. So he sent us out here to help ya out. Though he didn't tell us it was you." Laura updated.

"I see...who's this guy?"

"My name's Zane, didn't ya hear?" He sweatdropped.

"And don't ask for my name again or else I'll be insulted!" Freyr said cheerfully.

"You're Freida right?" Freyr dropped to the ground instantly.

"Freyr..." He informed as he sulked in a corner again.

"Poor thing." Zane sighed.

"Wait, so why are you here?" Ritsu asked. Zane simply groaned and replied saying:

"It's long story..."

* * *

"I see so that's why you're here, and I can't believe you guys were attacked." Ritsu said rubbing his chin.

"Well what do you know about that Sho guy?" Zane inquired to know.

"Nothing actually. He hasn't shown his face around here or anything, though the white robes are mysterious. We can look in to that when we get back to the guild hall."

"Yeah, but what's important right now is that you update us on your current condition and the current objective." Lydia informed, "We need to know who we're dealing with and what kind of magic he's using. So tell us about your first encounter."

"Right...welll..."

* * *

_Flashback..._

* * *

_"You guys don't have to worry I'll get rid of this guy quick." Ritsu promised as he arrived at the village._

_"Thank you Ritsu! We really appreciate it!" The villagers said with glee._

_"It's honestly no problem at all." He insisted._

_"We're just glad you can finally rid him of us."_

_"You mean rid him from you?" Ritsu sweatdropped._

_"Sure, sure."_

_"Wow, you guys sound like you really want me to leave..." A voice said darkly._

_"That's him!" The villagers shouted and pointed to a man who appeared in his early twenties._

_"Hmm?" Ritsu turned to face the man. He had long spiked orange hair, with a few spiked bangs that framed his face, and a few that fell in front of his forest green eyes, he also had peach skin. He seemed fairly lean. He is currently wearing no shirt, a long black flowing cape, a black belt with multiple studs all over, a large silver belt buckle that had a design of a sleeping smiling face with a scythe through it. A pair of black leather pants, black combat boots, and multiple black bracelets with silver studs._

_"Hey there Demigod, what's your name?" The man demanded to know._

_"My name is Ritsu Himuro...and I'm here to take you down. Hope you don't mind."_

_"Me? Of course not!" The man laughed, "By the way, my name is Vladmir, or you can just call me Vlad."_

_"Well, Vlad, I don't know what you're deal is attacking these village people but it stops now!" Ritsu ordered as he summoned forth a blue magic circle in front of him, "You ready to atone for your sins?"_

_"Hmph...Ritsu Himuro of Demigod huh? Bring it on..." Vlad said sadistically._

_"Waterfall Armor!" Ritsu jumped through the circle as his body was quickly surrounded in armor. Ritsu was now wearing a suit made of all blue. It was a mere blue like jump suit, he also had on a pair of white gloves, and white boots. He was holding two bladed tonfa's._

_"Let's do this!" Ritsu rushed forth at Vlad._

_"The Elemental Knight Ritsu Himuro of Demigod." Vlad said to himself, "Hope you don't think that's going to cut it against me." Vlad smiled as he quickly avoided all of Ritsu's attacks. Vlad quickly side stepped a swing of Ritsu's tonfa, then reeled his leg back._

_"Show me something!" Vlad shouted as he kicked Ritsu in the stomach._

_"Guah!"_

_"I don't want this weak water armor!" Vlad barked as he grabbed Ritsu by his throat and slammed him down in to the ground. Vlad held his hand out in front of Ritsu's face. A silver magic circle appeared in front of Ritsu's face._

_"I'm going to blast your head off your shoulders as if it were balloon!" Vlad prepared to blast Ritsu, but he quickly pushed him off._

_"Skull Crush!" Vlad shouted. Ritsu quickly side stepped the attack as a massive amount of magical force was released._

_"That was close..." Ritsu thought just being grazed by the attack._

_"Hmph, you still want to try your hand at close range combat like that again?" Vlad tempted._

_"Grrr...I can't risk close range if he's going to blast me like that...but long range battle he can't get me." Ritsu thought._

_"Fireblaze Armor!" Ritsu summoned a red magic circle and jumped through it. Ritsu is now wearing a pair of orange knight armored boots, then an orange breastplate that was hidden beneath his brown poncho, and then on his sides were two hand guns._

_"That's more like it." Vlad smiled._

_"Inferno Shot!" Ritsu whipped out both hand guns and released two massive blasts of fire towards Vlad._

_"Got'cha!" Vlad shouted as he quickly pulled out a Lacrima orb and held it out in front of him. The Lacrima absorbed all of the fire that Ritsu had shot out._

_"What the heck?!" Ritsu shouted._

_"You must not understand huh?" Vlad smiled, "Let me show you my magic." Vlad created a magic circle out in front of him. He then stepped through it, "Requip." He muttered as he was now wearing an all black jumpsuit with streaks of white down the sides, then some kind of object holder in his chest. He then placed the Lacrima orb in his chest._

_"What are you doing?" Ritsu asked._

_"You see Ritsu...my Requip is something really special. I didn't want to reveal it to you right off the bat, so I decided to hold off until now. I took the Lacrima orb to absorb that fire power of yours...now my Requip has the ability to absorb the magic of my enemy and turn it in to it's own armor."_

_"Then why have the Lacrima?"_

_"Because then when you had your water armor I would've absorbed that instead. I wanted something stronger that I could work with." Vlad informed, "So I used the Lacrima to wait until you showed me something I could work with. Now..." Vlad looked down at the Lacrima orb in his chest as it turned to dust, "Appears as though my armor has all the power it needs now."_

_"Meaning..."_

_"Watch..." Vlad smiled maliciously, **"INFERNO SLAYER ARMOR!"** The maniac roared as his body errupted in to a pillar of flames._

_"What the hell?!" Ritsu shouted in panic witnessing what was before him._

_"Now Ritsu...feel the true power of fire!" As the fire had quickly calmed down Vlad's armor had taken on a new form. His armor appeared as though it were mere scrap metal, yet it was a deep blood red, and was emmiting steam from it. The armor covered his body as a whole, except for his eyes. His eyes were covered by a pitch black visor. The armor appeared some what smoothed out. Yet it was indimidating._

_"Grrr...I don't know what you're up too, but I'm stopping you here Vlad! Waterfall Armor!" Ritsu quickly changed back to his Waterfall Armor and dashed forth towards Vlad._

_"You want to try that again with me?" Vlad scoffed, "Then suffer! Blazing Fire Fist!" Vlad cocked back his fist as the armor was devoured by flames as he then punched Ritsu in the face._

_"Guah!" Ritsu was sent flying back and smashed through two buildings._

_"Hehe...weak little Demigod. Well I've got what I've wanted for now. I'll be back, so you better be stronger." With that Vlad then left._

_"D-damn...it." Ritsu muttered._

* * *

_Flashback Over..._

* * *

"Whoa that's intense..." Lydia muttered.

"Yeah, I should've figured he was a Dream Reaper when seeing the logo on his belt buckle." Ritsu growled.

"Yeah not surprising we've been having trouble with them lately." Laura sighed.

"From what you told me you're right, except for that Sho guy who ever he is." Ritsu shrugged.

"Let's no hold our breath just yet we don't know if he's one or not. He never said cause we never asked." Lydia pointed out.

"True, but still. Why so many attacks?" Ritsu wondered aloud.

"Vlad..." Zane repeated while rubbing his chin.

"That guy sounds strong huh Zane?" Freyr asked.

"He is trust me." Ritsu informed them.

"Good because I wanna fight him!"

"Huh?" Everyone looked at Zane in shock, except for Freyr who was used to this.

"You want to fight Vlad?"

"Yeah, it's no big deal. So what if he kidnapped your powers? I'll take him down with my own powers." Zane shrugged.

"Are you crazy, he can absorb an copy your magical abilities if they're based on an element! You can not just rush in at him Zane." Laura insisted.

"Yeah yeah he's strong...but guess what guys."

"Hmm?"

"I'm stronger."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

"Hehe...the whole gang is here now..." Vlad said with a sadistic smile looking at a Lacrima in front of him that was keeping watch over the village. He saw Ritsu and his friends talking.

"So...Vlad, what's our next move?" Sho asked.

"Easy...there's three of us and four of them...we can handle them just fine." Vlad grinned wickedly from ear to ear.

"When do we attack?" Sho asked.

"Tomorrow...we'll battle them. We'll make sure they remember who Dream Reapers are." Vlad could not help, but stare in the orb and look at it as though he were possessed.

* * *

Next Time: Vlad, Sho, and a third person attack the village with intent of final destruction. Laura and Lydia decide to take on the new comer while Zane and Ritsu face off against Sho and Vlad. How will things turn out for the guild mates?

Review!


	7. The Attack!

**The Attack!**

* * *

"There..." Vlad smiled as Sho and their third partner stood by their side looking on at the village with dark intentions.

"Hehe...doing this should be fun. No?" Sho said smiling beneath his hood.

"You guys sure this is going to go our way?" The third man asked.

"Kaiser don't worry. With our powers it'll be too easy. All we really have to do is avoid the Dragon Slayer." Sho informed.

"No...take the Dragon Slayer down. I want him dead." Vlad told them.

"You sure?" Sho asked.

"Positive."

"Well you're the only one that can do that then Vlad." Sho assured, "Your suit of armor should be enough to take him out."

"Perfect...that means I get to face a challenge." Vlad smiled, "Now...let's go."

* * *

While Laura, Lydia, and Ritsu were outside the building where they were staying Lydia asked:

"Where's Zane?"

* * *

"Zzz...food...zzzzz...I'm hungry..." Zane mumbled in his sleep.

* * *

"Oh...what about Freyr?" She wondered.

* * *

"Hey, how much is your beer here?" Freyr asked the store's man.

"Uhhh...a talking pink squirrel..." the stores man blinked and rubbed his eyes not believing what he saw.

"I'm a cat, duh." Freyr sweatdropped, "Now...about that beer."

* * *

"I don't know." Laura shrugged, "But hey Ritsu, how does this normally work?"

"How does what normally work?" Ritsu asked.

"This thing. The whole waiting thing. Do you find him, does he find you? You guys take turns? What?" She demanded to know.

"Oh, easy I'll just be here and then...

**BOOOM!**

A sudden explosion rocked the village.

"Ritsu he's here and he's brought more people with him!" A villager shouted.

"That's how." Ritsu stood up and awaited Vlad's apperance, "Show yourself Vlad!"

"No problem!" Vlad suddenly appeared on top of one of the buildings.

"Since Vlad has gone and shown himself I might as well too." Sho then appeared on the ground in front of the trio.

"Sho!" Laura and Lydia quickly noticed.

"Hello ladies, glad to meet you once more." Sho waved, "Now let us introduce you to our friend Kaiser."

"I'm here." In front of Sho a new man appeared. He has short brown hair, with big brown eyes, and peach skin. He seemed to be pretty average of height and build. He was wearing a simple plain brown t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and some sneakers. On his hands he had black gloves that went all the way up to his elbows, on his forearms he had black bands. On each of his fingers he had a single gold ring, making it ten rings.

"Kaiser? He's know." Ritsu pointed out.

"Yeah, we thought we'd call some help in this time. You know, to make sure everything is destroyed properly." Vlad replied.

"Hey..." Zane came out of the building scratching his head and rubbing his eyes, "Can you guys keep it down please? I'm trying to sleep."

"Hmm, there's the Dragon Slayer." Sho pointed.

"I see..." Vlad smiled.

"Hey who these guys?" Zane asked.

"These are the mage's from Dream Reapers." Ritsu pointed out.

"Oh really! Which one's Vlad?" Zane asked darting his eyes back to back from Kaiser to Sho, then Sho to Vlad, then Vlad to Kaiser and kept going.

"I'm Vlad." Vlad raised his hand.

"Alright you're mine. I'm taking you down!"

"Are you really now? I sure hope you put a better fight than the knight." Vlad taunted.

"Why you..." Ritsu growled.

"Kaiser!" Vlad shouted.

"What?" Kaiser sighed.

"Attack!"

"On it!" Kaiser leaped in the air and stuck his hand out in front of him, "Requip!" Suddenly Kaiser brought forth a long black staff that had multiple golden rings around it. He came down hard on the ground slamming the staff, thus sending out some sort of air wave.

"Whoa...intense." Laura muttered.

"We'll Sho let's go!"

"Right." Vlad and Sho then began to run away jumping off roof tops.

"Hey! Get back here!" Ritsu roared as he chased after the two.

"Wait...I wanna fight Vlad!" Zane cried out as he followed after Ritsu.

"WAIT! YOU GUYS ARE JUST GONNA LEAVE US?!" Laura shouted.

"Uhh..." Zane stopped and turned around. He then smiled and kind of laughed before he turned back and kept running.

"Uhhh..."

"What does that mean?" Lydia asked.

"I don't know."

"Sorry ladies, but looks like it's just the three of us for now." Kaiser began spinning his staff rapidly, "I apologize before hand if you do not make it out of this encounter alive!" Kaiser rushed Lydia.

"Celestial Beam!" Lydia jumped back and shot a beam of light from her palm.

"Nope!" Kaiser smacked the beam of light away, then slammed his staff in Lydia's ribs forcing her in to a building.

"Augh!"

"Pressure Force!" Laura stuck one hand out as she sent out a blast of pressurized wind at Kaiser.

"Sorry...not today." Kaiser turned around and stuck his hand out blocking the attack with ease.

"What the-" Laura was cut off as a blast of wind sent her flying.

"Ring of Wind: Wind Cannon." Kaiser put his hand down and saw Laura smashed up against a stone building.

"Please tell me you have more powerful wind magic than that. Because if not..."

"Grrr..." Laura glarred at Kaiser in frustration.

"Then you're screwed."

* * *

"Vlad, they're catching up to us." Sho informed.

"I know, Sho take the knight. I want the Dragon."

"No problem." Sho replied. Quickly he bounced off a building and kneed Ritsu in the face.

"Guah!" Ritsu skidded across the grass.

"Ritsu!" Zane quickly aided the knight.

"I'm fine..."

"I would hope so, it be embarassing to be taken out with an attack as weak as that." Sho snickered, "But that's not the point. So you ready to fight or what?"

"I don't have time for you!" Ritsu bellowed, "I need to get to Vlad!"

"Sorry, but Vlad want's the Dragon Slayer."

"Hmph, perfect." Zane smiled, "Because I wanna fight him too. Ritsu, why don't you stay here and get rid of this guy real quick. I'm going to go fight that other guy." Zane then left.

"Zane wait!" Ritsu shouted. Quickly Ritsu got up and starred down Sho, "You sure you wanna do this?"

"Am I sure?" Sho stopped for a second, "I don't know actually."

"Grrr...I don't have time for this! Waerfall Armor!" Ritsu quickly transformed in to his water armor and rushed Sho with his bladed tonfa's.

"Whoops! Looks like we're starting!" Sho quickly did a backflip avoiding the attack and stuck one hand out, "Frozen Wasteland!" Out of nowhere the whole area ended up frozen.

"What the-"

"Here I am!" Sho shouted punching Ritsu in the face and sending him flying back.

"Guah!"

"I think I'm ready." Sho smiled, "Are you?"

"Grrr...stupid Dream Reaper...you'll pay for this!"

* * *

"Finally! I got you!" Zane shouted as he caught up with Vlad. Vlad had his back turned to the Dragon Slayer, but soon turned face to face with him.

"Zane...the White Dragon Slayer." Vlad grinned, "I'm going to destroy you."

"Hmph, apparently you've hurt alot of people." Zane got in a fighting stance, "That's something I'm not going to allow you to get away with. I don't care who you are, I'm going to stop you here!"

"Okay just know this...if you don't...not only will that village suffer, but so will the entire Demigod guild!" this caught Zane's attention.

"You...will not lay a hand on that guild!" Zane demanded.

"Guess you'll just have to make sure I don't." Vlad grinned, **"INFERNO SLAYER ARMOR!"** Vlad was soon developed in to a tower of flames.

_"His magical pressure...it's impressive."_ Zane thought.

"Now..." Vlad was now in his Inferno Slayer Armor, "Let's fight!"

* * *

Next Time: Laura and Lydia face off against the new enemy known as Kaiser. Kaiser seems to have some very special talents as a mage, especially when it comes to the rings on his fingers. Can the Demigod Mage duo defeat this Dream Reaper? Or will they fall to his feet with the power of the elements at his finger tips?

Review!


	8. Operation: Starry Skies!

**Operation: Starry Skies!**

* * *

"Ring of Fire!" One of Kaiser's rings began to glow red as he made a circle in the air made of fire. He then stuck his hand out in the circle and aimed it at both Laura and Lydia.

"Go!" He cried out as a series of flaming rings were sent flying towards the duo.

"This should be fun huh?" Lydia asked as she and Laura dodged the attack.

"Yupp we get to team up just like old times." Laura smiled.

"You two should focus more on dodging then talking." Kaiser informed as he squatted down and placed his hand on the ground, "Devouring Earth!" Suddenly the earth began to open up from beneath both of the girls.

"Don't think so! Celestial Beam!" Lydia dashed forward and blasted Kaiser, causing him to lose focus on his spell.

"Whoa..." Kaiser stumbled back then glarred at the girl, "Celestial Wizard?"

"Yes and no." Lydia responded, "It's Celestial Light Magic, so I do have ties to the Celestial Spirit World, I just don't use the keys. I cna call upon the light from the world and use it as my weapon."

"Interesting..." Kaiser raised his staff, "Flood Cannon!" Kaiser slammed his staff on the ground as an intense blast of water flew out towards the girl.

"Storm Force Wall!" Suddenly a series of tornados appeared in front of Lydia blocking the attack.

"Hmm?"

"Celestial Beams!" Suddenly multiple golden beams were released and shot through the tornado's and towards Kaiser.

"Sheilding Mother Nature!" Kaiser slammed his staff on the ground once more as a large wall of stone rose up and protected him, "Meteor Shot: Pistol!" Kaiser's fist ignited in flames as he punched the stone wall in front of him and sent out a flaming rock towards Lydia.

"South Winds Counter!" Laura swung her arms around and sent the meteor back towards Kaiser.

"Meteor Shot: Shotgun!" Kaiser sent out a barrage of punches against the stone wall sending out a variety of meteors flying towards Laura.

"Storn Shredder!" Laura sent out an intense wave of multipel air blades towards Kaiser.

"You're going to need more than that to defeat me." Kaiser demanded.

"Celestial Whip!" Lydia appeared behind Kaiser and lashed out at him with a golden energized whip.

"What the-" Quickly he leaped in to the air and did a back flip avoiding the attack.

"Storm Sword!" From above Laura sent out an intense wind that slammed Kaiser into the ground.

"Aaaahhh!"

"Storm Driver!" Laura began to summon forth a large tornado above her head.

"Celestial Star Drop!" Lydia created a boulder sized ball of golden energy. She then threw it down at Kaiser while he was down.

"Grrr..." Kaiser stood up and saw the attack coming, "Planetary Protection!" Kaiser swept his staff around on the ground in a circle and was soon protected by a stone barrier. He felt his barrier get rocked by Lydia's attack.

"That was close..." He muttered.

"Was it!" Laura appeared in front of Kaiser's barrier with her hand cocked back and surrounded by the tornado she had summoned before, "Storm Driver!" She then threw her fist right in to Kaiser's barrier and shattered it to pieces.

"No!" Kaiser skidded back from the impact.

"Leo's Brilliance!" Lydia dropped down in front of Laura and began to emit a bright golden light that blinded Kaiser.

_"Darn it..."_ He thought, _"These girls are working together pretty well. I might have to start using some of my stronger attacks if I want to win."_

"Wind Reaper!" while Kaiser was blinded Laura quickly swun her hands and sent out a razor like wind that slashed his chest.

"Guah!" Kaiser stumbled back as he rubbed his eyes violently.

"Looks like we got him on the ropes huh?" Laura smiled.

"Yeah, but for how long?" Lydia questioned.

"Alright..." Kaiser's vision was clear now, "I'm done here."

"You give up, because that's the only way we're letting you leave here."

"No...I'm mad now." Kaiser aimed his staff at the duo, "W.M.D: Winds of Mass Destruction!"

"Wait...what?!" Laura knew that attack, "Lydia we can't get hit by that!"

"Too late!" Kaiser shouted as a beam of wind flew towards the girls and blasted them. The blast was massive, creating a large crater where they were.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" Both girls felt the wind tear them up completley.

"Now..." Kaiser squatted down and placed his hand on the ground, "Rising World!" Multiple spears of stones and rocks flew up and pierced the girls.

"Uhhh..."

"Intensity Inferno!" Kaiser stuck his hand out as a massive fire devoured the girls. As they burned, the fire soon retreated and vanished.

"W-where'd he get all this power?" Lydia asked.

"I've always had it, I just refused to use it in the start of the fight. Though you started to prove a problem to me, so I decided to try and end it."

"You're not going to get away with this..." Laura stated as she tried to stand, "Lydia let's go!" Laura quickly grabbed Lydia's arm helping her up, "Storm Barricade!" A large tornado then began to surround the duo.

"You think that's going to work on me? I'll crush you!" Kaiser raised his staff, "Crush Destruction!" Kaiser slammed his staff on the ground as an immense force of wind came crashing down on Laura's Storm Barricade.

"Now Lydia!" Laura shouted as she used her Storm Barricade to counter Kaiser's attack.

"Light Explosion!" Lydia's body was emmiting some kind of strong golden aura. It quickly got brighter and brighter, and soon it exploded sending out a massive wave of celestial energy that blasted Kaiser.

"Guah!" Kaiser was sent flying back, and crashed through a building.

"Got'em!" Laura smiled.

"Whew, that was pretty close." Lydia coughed, "He was stronger than we anticipated."

"Yeah, but nobody messes with us!" Laura smiled, "He didn't know that we used to be a team, so we know how to work together."

"True." Lydia nodded.

"But it's kinda sad, I forgot to ask him out." Laura pouted.

"I don't think that be that good of a match for you." Lydia sighed while rubbing her chin.

"Who knows." Laura shrugged, "Never hurts to ask right?"

"Too late now."

"Nah, I think she can still ask...though if you do I'll take that as consideration for a means of surrender."

"Hmm?" Both girls turned around to see Kaiser standing up out of the rubble that had just blasted him in.

"Eh, never mind then." Laura sighed.

"Think this is the part where we should attack again." Lydia rushed in with her fist glowing brightly.

"Don't think so girlie!" Kaiser swung his staff slamming it in to Lydia's stomach and forcing her in to the side of a building.

"Lydia!" Laura rushed Kaiser, "Storm Buster!"

"Elemental Pillar!" Kaiser's rings all began to glow as he raised his hand. Laura was caught in a twister of water, wind, fire, and earth.

"Aaaahhhh!" She cried out.

"Spear Staff!" Kaiser threw his staff at Laura and struck her in the chest.

"Guah!"

"Pressure Force!" After slamming his hand on the ground the wind all above Laura smashed her in to the ground with great force.

"L-Laura..." Lydia mummbled.

"Quiet..." Kaiser held his hand out in front of Lydia's face, "Flood Cannon!" He released a massive amount of water that blasted Lydia clean through the building he had her pinned up against. There was a giant hole that half of her body had been lying in.

"Hmph..." Kaiser then walked over and grabbed his staff, while looking down at Laura.

"Pressure Barrier!" Kaiser then crearted a sphere of pressurized wind that forced Laura further in to the ground.

"As long as this barrier is around you you'll be depleted of air and will take serious damage due to the change in gravity and all of the pressure trying to snap you in half."

"L-leave...Laura alone! Celestial Form!" Lydia cried out.

"Hmm?" Kaiser turned his head to see Lydia having a light warm yellow glow around her, and her eyes had turn golden.

"Laura!" Lydia dashed towards Kaiser with her hand cocked back. Kaiser side stepped Lydia's punch, but she quickly kicked him in the side of the head.

"Guah!" Kaiser spat blood after the kick. Lydia then kneed him in the stomach, and followed with an uppercut to his chin.

"Grrr..." Kaiser grinded his teeth from the impact as he stumbled back.

"Celestial Beam!" She then blasted Kaiser and sent him flying.

"Lydia..." Laura pushed herself up once Kaiser's Pressure Barrier vanished.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah...thanks."

"No problem, what are friends for?" Lydia smiled.

"W.M.D: Winds of Mass Destruction!" Kaiser aimed his hand at the two and fired a thin beam of wind at them.

"Crap that move again?! We have to move!" Lydia shouted.

"We can't! If we move he'll hit a building and the rest of the building will be destroyed." Laura informed, "That's one of the strongest wind spells I know and he's using it with one hand." Laura and Lydia had no choice, but to embrace the attack.

"Die!" Kaiser shouted as the beam finally closed in on them and the two were once more devoured by a large sphere of razor cutting winds.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Both girls were being devoured by the attack's magical power. Once it was done they fell to the ground.

"I hope that's all.." Kaiser grumbled.

* * *

"W-we...have to beat him Lydia..." Laura mummbled.

"I know...but how? H-he's too strong..." Lydia replied.

"W-we have to do something..."

"But...what?"

"Anything...at this point..."

"Wait!" A lightbulb had gone off for Lydia, "We have to use _that_ attack."

"Wait...that's right! _That_ should finish it huh?"

"But we have to it fast or else he'll end us." Lydia informed as she struggled to stand up.

"Right...I'll set it up..." Laura stood up, "Storm Force Defense Palace!" Laura clapped her hands together as a giant green magic circle appeared and created a large wall of sky touching tornado's.

"Hmm?" Kaiser just looked on, "I'll destroy this defense with ease." Kaiser proclaimed.

"Now Lydia!"

"Right!" Lydia took to the skies and held her arms out to her sides.

"Ha!" Laura leaped in the air and joined Lydia's side.

"Alright..." Lydia began to concentrate as various little balls of light began to form all over around her and Laura.

"What's going on up there?" Kaiser asked himself watching the duo, "Whatever it is...they won't last long. W.M.D: Winds of Mass Destruction!"

* * *

"Lydia hurry he's attacking!" Laura shouted.

"One more second..." Lydia growled as she began to emit her force of golden magical energy.

"Let's do this!" Laura shouted. Then at the same time the duo shouted:

"Unison Raid: Starry Sky Strike!" Then all the little lights that Lydia created flew down towards Kaiser.

"That won't work!" Kaiser shouted as his beam of wind ripped through Laura's Storm Force Defense Palace spell with ease, but the attack was soon intercepted by a barrage of stars. this thus caused the explosion to set off early, but Lydia's stars continued to rain down. As the stars rained down they soon swirled together making some kind of star tornado as they blasted right in to Kaiser's chest.

"Guah! Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Kaiser felt the power of the attack rip up his body. After a few momments of smoke and debris clearing out the duo landed on the ground and saw Kaiser defeated on the ground.

"We got him!" Laura cheered.

"Yes!" The two quickly hugged happily as they had defeated their enemy.

_"N-no...no way..."_ Kaiser thought, _"Some kind of Celestial Wizard...Master is going to have plans for this one..."_ Kaiser then blacked out.

* * *

Next Time: Lydia and Laura have defeated their enemy, but now Ritsu has his hands full with the man simply known as Sho. Sho ends up being stronger than he had led the others to believe, strong enough to give even Ritsu a run for his money. Will the Elemental Knight of Demigod be able to defeat this foe?

Review!


	9. The Elemental Knight of Demigod!

**The Elemental Knight of Demigod!**

* * *

"Grr..." Ritsu grabbed his ribs.

"Did I hit your sensitive parts?" Sho mocked.

"Dang it he struck me where Vlad injured me last time we fought."

"Come on don't hold back! Ice-Make: Hammer!" Sho summoned forth a giant frozen hammer as he rushed towards Ritsu.

"Fireblaze Armor!" Ritsu leaped in the air as he transformed in to his Fireblaze Armor, "Firestream Shot!" Ritsu released two streams of fire towards Sho. Sho quickly whipped around.

"Ocean Barricade!" Sho summoned out a large wall of water that stopped the attacks.

"Waterfall Armor!" Ritsu dashed down in his water armor and slashed at Sho with his tonfa's. Sho quickly did a back flip, then lunged forwards punching Ritsu in the face.

"Guah!" Ritsu stumbled back from the attack.

"Ice-Make: Sabertooth!" Sho sent out an ice made Sabertooth Tiger towards a stumbling Ritsu.

"Wind Striker Armor!" Ritsu summoned a green magic circle behind him as he quickly jumped through it. Ritsu is now wearing green knight armored boots, with green and yellow knight gauntlers, a long flowing red scarf that he also has pulled up to cover his lower jaw, and is bare chested. He is now weilding a halberd. He quickly dashed forward slashing the sabertooth with ease.

"Seems like you've increased in speed huh?" Sho smiled as Ritsu vanished and began running circles around him.

"Speed kills..." Was all Ritsu said.

"Freeze!" Sho placed his hand on the ground causing it to freeze.

"Whoa!" Ritsu then slipped on the ground.

"Got'cha, speed kills you're right. But it get it get's harder to use when you can't run."

"No need to run, this armor is the element of wind. Duh! I can fly!" Ritsu rose up and began to fly, and flew circles arond Sho.

"Huh...what a nuisance!" Ritsu then closed in on him and raised his halberd high. Ritsu then slashed Sho in half.

"Got'cha!"

"Did you?" Sho asked as he appeared behind Ritsu, "That's just an ice clone, why don't you try this!" Sho cocked back his fist, "Ice-Make: Hydra Dragon!" After throwing his fist forwards at full force Sho sent out multiple dragon heads of ice that teamed up on Ritsu and drove him in the ground.

"Guah!"

"Next up..." Sho stuck his hand out creating a bubble of water to keep Ritsu in.

"Hmph!" Ritsu slashed the water bubble, and flew to the air.

_"This guy is strong..."_ Ritsu thought, _"I can't let him take advantage of me like that or else he's going to kill me."_

"Hydro Aresnal: Spear!" Sho stuck one hand out and sent out a multiple barrage of water based spears, "Ice-Make: Lance!" He then used his other hand to send out a variety of frozen of frozen lances.

"Oh crap!" Ritsu panicked, "Razor Slash!" Quickly he swung his halberd upwards sending out a powerful wave of wind that sliced all the spears and lances in half.

_"Hmph, long distance he can beat me with that Wind Armor...but if I can close the distance I can get the advantage."_ Sho thought.

"Time to try my sneak attack!" Ritsu thought right before he vanished.

"Great, he's gone." Sho sighed.

"Shadow Death Armor!" From behind Ritsu swung a giant scythe aiming for Sho's head.

_"Perfect he closed the distance himself!"_ Sho quickly ducked and thrust kicked Ritsu in the chest.

"Grrr..." Ritsu skidded back. Ritsu is now wearing pitch black knight armor with grey and red designs all over, along with a long flowing and hooded pitch black cape.

"You're getting closer and closer Demigod, too bad it's not enough!" Sho dashed forwards and cocked his fist back.

"Bring it!" Ritsu swung his scythe down, but Sho grabbed the blade with one hand and punched Ritsu in the face.

"Guah!"

_"Darn it...I almost showed him my true power. A little more force and I would've shattered that scythe blade of his."_ Sho thought, _"Master doesn't want that yet."_

_"He's strong...he grabbed my scythe with one hand no problem."_ Ritsu thought in awe.

"Hehe...remind me not to do that okay?" Sho laughed, "That blade cut my hand." Sho pointed to his hand.

"Hmph, I'll try." Ritsu replied.

"Good, now...why don't you come back over here and try to take my head off again?"

"No thanks, I've learned better than to try sneak attacks with you."

"Then let me get close and handle this!" Sho dashed towards Ritsu.

"Crap! Earthquake Armor!" Ritsu summoned a brown-ish orange magic circle as he jumped through it and changed armors. Now Ritsu is wearing very large and heavy appearing gauntlet's on his arms and legs. The design of t hem is brown with with orange and green accents and designs. His torso was covered by some kind of black material like clothing.

"Ha!" Sho punched Ritsu, but he blocked it with one of his gauntlets. Sho leaped in the air and tried to land a kick, but once again Ritsu stopped it. Ritsu grabbed Sho by his throat and punched him with his free hand.

"Augh!" Sho was sent flying in the air.

"Come on!" Ritsu jumped high in the air after Sho. Sho quickly barrel rolled ot the side of Ritsu and landed a kick on his back.

"Augh!" Ritsu fell to the ground, and with his heavy gauntlets made a crater upon impact.

"Here I come!" Sho dashed once more towards Ritsu. Ritsu turned around and punched Sho, and drove him in to the ground.

"Guah!" Sho coughed up blood.

"Got'cha!" Ritsu stomped on the man's chest at full force.

"Grah!" Sho held his chest in pain, "Arctic Arrows!" Sho stuck both hands out unleashing a barrage of ice arrows up at Ritsu. Ritsu blocked the arrows, then landed another punch.

"D-damn it..." Sho muttered.

"Time to end this!" Ritsu interlocked both of his hands and swung them down at the fallen Sho.

"Don't think so!" Sho quickly jumped out of the way. Ritsu's hands smacked the ground creating a large crater.

"Freeze Frame!" Sho slid down the crater and placed one hand on Ritsu's combined hands, then another on his feet. He froze them in place.

"What the?!" Ritsu realized what the Ice Mage had done, but it was too late.

"Ha!" Sho kneed Ritsu in the face, but his body couldn't react from the impact. AFter that Sho leaped in the air and came down with a elbow to the back of Ritsu's head. He continued the beatdown with a barrage of punches and kicks to his face.

"Grr...grr...guah...augh...grah..." Ritsu had simply stay and endure the pain.

"Hmph, didn't your ribs hurt from your last fight with Vlad? Maybe I should target those!" Sho cocked back his fist and landed a powerful uppercut to Ritsu's ribs.

"Aaaaaaahhhh!" Ritsu could have sworn he felt one of his ribs break from that one punch alone.

"Hmph...I don't think I heard anything break. Let's try it again!" Sho cocked back his fist, "Ha!" Sho landed another devestating uppercut.

"Gaaaahhhh!"

"Once again, I heard nothing break. I'm just going to have to check personally. Ice Blade!" Sho made a sword of ice and readied to cut Ritsu open.

"This is going to hurt alot..." Sho said happily.

"No!" Ritsu used everything he had to bring up his fists and slam it into Sho's chin.

"Aaaaauugghhh!" Sho was sent flying in the air.

"Huh...huh...huh...he sure hits hard..." Ritsu muttered, "This armor's going to be the death of me with the speed he has. Time to change one last time..."

_"Hmph...about time he broke free...I could've killed him. Master would not be happy with that."_ Sho stood up and rubbed his chin, "Time to end this I guess."

"Heavens Armor!" Ritsu summoned a golden magic circle and quickly stepped through it as his armor changed one last time. Ritsu's armor had completley vanished. He had taken on a whole new form. This time he was clothed in a white shirt that was long flowing in the back and ended at his waist in the front, it was also sleeveless, it had a high collar that had gold trimmings, with a his black shirt underneath, then a pair of black jeans, black combat boots, and black fingerless gloves that went up to his forearm. He held a double edged sword.

"My final armor..." Ritsu sighed, "So bring it!" Ritsu suddenly sprouted two giant angel wings on his back as well.

"Hmph, Heavens Armor huh? You are the Elemental Knight of Demigod. You've shown me every single elemental armor thus far, you know the main ones anyway." Sho shrugged, "But let's do this!"

"Ha!" Ritsu quickly vanished and then appeared in front of Sho.

"Hmph, surprising speed." Sho sighed.

"Ha!" Ritsu then unleashed a devestaing barrage of sword slashes upon Sho.

_"Darn it...he's fast in this armor...I have to get away!"_ Sho quickly kicked Ritsu in the chest and pushed himself away creating the distance.

"Where you going?!" Ritsu shouted as he appeared above Sho and came down slashing him in the chest. Blood sprayed from Sho's chest.

"Crap..." Sho muttered as he placed his hand on his chest and froze his wound on instinct.

"Heavens Slash!" Ritsu swung his sword sending out a bright light slash towards the Ice Mage.

"Crap..." Sho muttered once more as he dodged the attack, _"I'm done with this fight..."_ Sho thought as Ritsu closed in on him.

"Take this!" Ritsu slashed Sho one last time and Sho fell to the ground, 'defeated'.

"Uhhh...you put a good fight Elemental Knight of Demigod." Sho grinned.

"Thank you...you did as well...even for a Dream Reaper." Ritsu sighed as he de-armorized.

"Seems like Demigod has promising youth..." Sho thought, "Guess it's about time I made my exit." Sho then vanished.

"Hmm?" Ritsu turned to see Sho gone, "What in the world?!"

"Ritsu!" Laura and Lydia cried out.

"Huh?" Ritsu turned to see the two running towards him, "Hey you two."

"Did you defeat that one guy?"

"Yeah. It was Sho, he was stronger than you said. He probably didn't fight you guys full force during you're encounter with him." Ritsu informed.

"Probably." Laura shrugged, "But who cares. Lydia and I defeated Kaiser already."

"Good, so all we have to do now is wait for Zane to defeat Vlad."

"Should we go check on him?" Lydia asked.

"No...let's head back to the village. We have to trust Zane. We'll wait at the village for him to return, and if Vlad returns the three of us will take him on and finish the job."

"Right..." The three began to walk back to the village. Laura couldn't help but turn around and think:

"Come on Zane...you can do it."

* * *

Next Time: Zane faces off against Vlad! The man in the Inferno Slayer Armor! Vlad vows that his power in his armor is unmatchable, but Zane seems to give him a run for his money. How will the Inferno Slayer Armor wearing man do against the White Dragon Slayer? The man he said he wanted to fight and defeat. Will Vlad keep his word saying he'll defeat Zane, or is Zane too much for the Dream Reaper Mage?

Review!


	10. Roar of the White Dragon!

**Roar of the White Dragon!**

* * *

"You sure you don't want to surrender now and atone for your sins?" Zane asked.

"Hmph, atone for my sins? You've got be kidding! Why would I do such a thing like that! I am not going to surrender, I'm going to kill you!"

"Hehe...I' m not going to lie...I was hoping we'd get a chance to fight. If you defeated Ritsu, then you have to be strong right? So prove me right." Zane smiled.

"I'll be glad to! Inferno Punch!" Vlad dashed towards Zane and cocked back his fist as it was devoured by flames.

"White Dragon's Punch!" Zane's fist was coated in a sphere of light as he countered Vlad's punch. The contact from the attacks sent out a devestating shockwave.

"Burning Blast!" Vlad leaped in the air and shot out multiple fire balls down towards Zane.

"Roar of the White Dragon!" Zane cocked back his head and unleashed the powerful white laser that easily destroyed the fire balls.

"Falling Meteor Strike!" Vlad dashed down at Zane at full speed as his body was engulfed by flames.

"Holy Blast!" Zane jumped back to get a clear view of Vlad as he created a sphere of light and blasted Vlad with it.

"Missed me!" Vlad avoided the attack then stuck his fist out as he punched Zane in the chest.

"Guah!" Zane stumbled back, "You're stronger than I thought." He smirked while wipping his mouth for some blood.

"And you're weaker than I thought!" Vlad mocked.

"That was kind of rude, I was trying to compliment you."

"That was sarcasm! I know I'm stronger than you, I just didn't anticipate for you to be this weak! Some Dragon Slayer you are!" Vlad scoffed.

"You should watch yourself Vlad, I don't wanna end up hurting you for real." Zane growled.

"Hmph you could do any real damage if you even tried!" Vlad shouted, "You're as about as weak as the people that I've killed in that village."

"Wait...what?" Zane quickly looked at Vlad in awe and shock.

"Wait...does that surprise you? I'm a Dream Reaper! I attacked this village to drag you Demigod wizards out here! How do I do that? Kill people! I killed so many people in that village, I'm surprised they didn't think about moving. Everyday I'd go back to that village and kill...it felt so good. It's like I found new ways to kill people everyday. It was fun."

"You killed...innocent people...for fun?" Zane began to tremble as he asked that question.

"Did you not understand? Yes! I did!" Vlad laughed, "And after I kill you and your friends I'll finish the village off before I leave!"

"You..." Zane trembled even more, but this time in anger.

"You will not be forgiven!" Zane roared.

"Hmm?" Vlad tilted his head out of curiosity at what Zane meant.

"Before...I was going to fight you for fun and in the name in of Demigod...but you're saying that you've taken innocent peoples lives for fun!** THAT IS UNFORGIVABLE! THERE IS NO ATONING FOR YOUR SINS NOW! I'M GOING TO DEFEAT YOU TO AVENGE THE DEATHS OF THOSE YOU BRUTALLY MURDERED FOR SPORT!"** Zane unleashed a powerful burst of magical power.

"Roar of the White Dragon!" Zane unleashed his devestating white laser.

"Whoa!" Vlad could not dodge the attack, he took it straight to the chest which caused him to fall to the ground.

"Holy..." Zane jumped in to the air and stuck out one hand as the tips of his fingers began to generate little spheres of light, "Ray!" He shouted as each of his finger tips let out a series of lasers down upon Vlad.

"Burning Wall!" Vlad conjured up a wall of flames to protect him from the barrage of lasers.

"White Dragon's Holy Fire!" Zane dashed down and generated some kind of white, gold, and red fire around his hands.

"Ignition!" Vlad quickly dashed up towards Zane generating fire underneath his feet to help him fly, "Blaze Fist!" Both of Vlad's armored fist were devoured by flames as he quickly clashed with Zane's fire. the two dashed back and forth pcountering punch with punch.

"Grrr..." Vlad growled.

"Ha!" Zane thrusted both hands out in front of him as he sent out an intense wave of fire towards Vlad. Vlad quickly split the fire with his own hands, then dashed towards Zane once more.

"White Dragon's Punch!" Zane's hands were engulfed by light as he landed an uppercut on Vlad, and a blast of light was released on contact.

"Guah!" Vlad was sent reeling back in air.

"White Dragon's Wings!" Zane generated wings of light, then flew towards Vlad at full speed, "White Dragon's Wing Slash!" Zane slashed down Vlad with his wings and watched the Dream Reaper fall to the ground.

_"Darn it...he's much stronger than I had thought...that killing innocent people thing really set him off."_ Vlad thought as he hit the ground, _"But I can't let him beat me."_ Vlad looked up and he saw Zane slowly descending on to the ground.

"Y-you think you're better than me because you got a good few hits in?" Vlad stood up and looked at Zane.

"You can still surrender now with your life still intact." Zane assured, "In others word if you choose to fight still..." Zane's hands were quickly enveloped in light, "You will pay the price!"

"Hmph, you think I'm going to give up!" Vlad roared, "**NEVER!**" He then exploded into an intensity of flames.

"Fine, your choice!" Zane dashed towards Vlad, "White Dragons Punch!"

"Incenration Wave!" Vlad roared as he released a powerful wave of flames towards Zane. The flames burnt the grass and the ground it touched as it made itsway over to the White Dragon Slayer.

"Whoa!" Zane stopped as he was soon enveloped by the attack, "Guah!" Zane roared in pain from the attack.

"Burning Blast Cannon!" Vlad stuck both of his hands out in front of him as he released a large fire ball at Zane.

"Roar of the White Dragon!" Zane tried to roar, but his attack was cut short. Vlad's fire ball smacked him in the chest and sent him flying.

"Augh!" Zane landed on the ground and looked at his burnt chest, "Damn that burns."

"Ha! How'd ya like that?! I told you, I'm stronger than you! Don't underestimate those of Dream Reapers! We will kill all that are in our way!"

"Grrr...which just makes me want to fight you even more! I will not forgive you for what you've done!" Zane sturggled to stand, because the burn on his chest hurt too bad.

"Who says I want to be forgiven?! I could care less what you think Dragon Slayer!" Vlad leaped in the air and raised his arms high behind his back, "Burning Hammer!" Quickly vlad interlocked his fingers and came down slamming his fist into Zane's chest. Upon impact it sent out an intense flaming shockwave.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" Zane roared in agonizing pain.

"Hehe...now what!" Vlad cocked back his fist, "Meteor Fist Burning Barrage!" Vlad did not hold back as his fist burned a bright orange and let go of a neverending assault of punches down on Zane's face.

"Guah! Augh! Ooof! Grah!" With each punch Zane felt a new burning sensation of pain through out his body.

"Hahahahaha! Die! Die! Die!" Vlad roared, "Feel the burn!"

_"Man...this guy is crazy..."_ Zane thought, _"But...I can't...let him win..."_

"Time to end this!" Vlad leaped high in the air and used the fire beneath his feet to keep him up there. Vlad began to focus all of his magical power in front of him. A large red magic circle appeared in front of his palm. Zane could see his red flaming aura float out of his body, and into the palm of his hand.

"You're going to die here Dragon Slayer!" Vlad roared.

"Darn it...can't move my body...every time I do it burns..." Zane grumbled, "This sucks..."

"Hahahaha!" Vlad's wicked laugh just got more and more intense, "Good bye Dragon Slayer! Sun Killing Meteor Blast!" With that Vlad released a large ball of fire that was enough to destroy a village. The ball quickly morphed itself into a beam like form as it came crashing down on Zane.

"N-nooooooooooo!" With that, Zane was left lying in a large, flame encircle, crater.

"Hehe..." Vlad landed on the ground and looked down at the scorched earth below, "Now that I'm done with you...I'll destroy that whole freaking village in one blow!" Vlad took to the skies once more and repeated the process of the attack he had just used.

"Good bye! Sun Killing Meteor Blast!" The blast was then released and sent towards the village. It was doomed.

"White Dragon's Holy Breath!" Instantly Zane appeared in front of blast and countered with a bright and insanely powerd laser surrounded by an intense whirldwind. Both attacks collided, and cancelled each other out.

"What the?! You should be dead!" Vlad shouted.

"Huh...huh..." Zane looked at Vlad with a small smile, "I was able to slow down your attack and prevent it from hitting me by creating a whole in it with my Roar of the White Dragon." Zane explained.

* * *

_Flashback..._

* * *

_"N-noooooo!" As the blast closed in Zane quickly shouted, "Roar of the White Dragon!" His blast split Vlad's attack right down the middle just enough to where it didn't hit him. Instead the flames encircled him, but still did massive damage._

* * *

_Flasback Over..._

* * *

"How dare you...try to attack that village...that's it...I'm ending this! White Dragons Claw!" Zane sent out a two sphere's of light and they both struck each of Vlad's legs.

"What the heck you doing?!" Vlad shouted as he looked to see that the sphere's of light blackened on his armor and left some sort of stigma on both of his legs.

"What's this about?!" Vlad demanded to know as he tried to move his legs, but was unable to.

"Nothing much...my White Dragons Claw only prevents you from moving what part of your body that it hit. No big deal..." Zane smiled.

"Wait...what?!"

"Now it's time that you pay for your sins!" Zane cocked his fist back as his magical aura increased shockingly to Vlad's dismay.

"Wait...wait! I'm sorry!"

"I told you! Unforgivable! You will pay the price!" A small hollow circle of light formed in front of Zane's fist.

"No! Please! Spare me?!"

"Like how you spared the lives of all the people you killed! All the _innocent_ people _murdered_ for _sport_?! No! This is your judgement! Holy Nova!" After Zane's fist went through the circle a large and massive blast of pure energy that swallowed up Vlad with ease.

**"NOOOOOOOOOO!"** Vlad cried out as he soon fell to the ground.

"Hmph...that was good fight." Zane sighed as his magical pressure soon dropped back to normal. He looked over Vlad's fallen body unaware if dead or alive.

"I'm done here..." Zane then left, knowing he had won.

* * *

Next Time: Zane gathers with the rest of the team as they head back to the Guild. There Zane awaits the news of wheather Balathazar will allow him to become a Demigod mage or not. It all rests in the Guild Masters hands.

Review!


	11. Taken!

**Taken?**

* * *

"Zane!" Laura quickly shouted as she, Lydia, and Ritsu saw Zane walking towards them with severe burns all over his body.

"Hey guys." Zane smiled.

"Dude..." Ritsu and Lydia began to walk over, with Laura by their side.

"Did you win?" Lydia asked.

"Of course I did." Zane replied grinning from ear to ear. He then coughed up a moderate amount of blood before he nearly collapsed. Quickly Laura and Lydia caught him.

"Whoa you've taken some serious damage there huh?" Ritsu observed.

"Just a few scratches and bruises."

"Just a few?" Laura sweatdropped.

"These are definitely more than scratches and bruises." Lydia sighed.

"It's whatever." Zane groaned as he stood on his own, "Now...let's tell the villagers the good news." The group walked over to the village and informed them of the great news. All the villagers threw a large party in the name of the Demigod mages, and Zane. Though the next day the group had decided to leave. With only one thought on Zane's mind: Was Balthazar going to allow him to join the guild now?

* * *

"Huh..." Zane, Laura, Lydia, and Ritsu all stood outside the Guild Hall with Zane in the front of them all.

"Time to see if Balthazar will let you join huh?" Lydia sighed.

"Got that right." Zane nodded.

"You should be fine." Laura assured, "I mean we did pull the mission off with great sucess."

"She's right." Ritsu nodded.

"Yeah, but we won't know until we step inside." Freyr said flying around Zane's head.

"Right." Zane nodded as he placed his hand on the large doors and opened the doors. There, like the first day he walked in all over again, people were celebrating. Cheering, partying, drinking, arguing, fighting. Chaos. Though once they realized that Zane had stepped through the doors they stopped and just starred at him.

"Why they starring?" Lydia asked.

"Maybe Master told them what was going on." Laura responded.

"Hey...where's Freyr?" Ritsu whispered.

* * *

"How much for a beer?" Freyr asked the waiter.

"What the-?!" Lydia, Laura, and Ritsu shouted upon realization of the Exceed trying to buy a drink.

* * *

"Zane!" Kihone shouted once realizing he had returned.

"He's back?" Kali and Ishmael both looked to see Zane and the rest of the team behind him.

"Oh wow...about time I guess." Ishamel stated.

"Master Balthazar!" Kihone shouted as she, Kali, and Ishamel went to welcome the team.

* * *

"Guess it's time I made my decision..." Balthazar then stood up from his desk and walked out of his room.

* * *

"Wow so you guys are back huh? What kind of mission was it?" Kihone asked.

"Nothing too much, just had to pick Ritsu is all." Zane chuckled not expressing the severity of the mission.

_"This guy is crazy..."_ Ritsu sweatdropped not understanding what Zane thought of that mission.

"Zane!" Balthazar shouted as his voice could be heard echoed through out the Guild Hall. Everyone looked up the Demigod Master in awe.

"Yes." Zane looked up at Balthazar.

"I see that your back, and I'm assuming that you finished the mission with great sucess?" Balthazar asked with an eye raised.

"Yes sir." Zane nodded.

"You've even brought back Ritsu."

"Master." Ritsu bowed, "Zane was especially helpful in that mission. If not for him I don't think I would have returned."

"Neither would have Lydia and me." Laura spoke.

"I see..." Balthazar rubbed his chin then raised his fist in the air, "Then Zane! **WELCOME TO THE DEMIGOD GUILD**!"

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered gleefully for Zane as they quickly ambushed him and lifted him in the air.

"Yeah!" Freyr flew around, drunk, towards his partner.

"We're part of a guild!" The swirly eyed cat cheered before it fell and collapsed on top of Zane's chest.

"Are you drunk you stupid cat?!"

"Don't call me stupid!" Freyr shouted, "It hurts my feelings..." The cat began to cry.

"Yeah, you're drunk..." He deadpanned.

* * *

**Later that Night...**

* * *

"Man..." Zane smiled as he and Lydia closed up the Guild Hall. He looked to his right bicep to see his Demigod mark colored in blue.

"I like it, looks nice." Lydia smiled.

"Thanks, but hey you really didn't have to stay after and close up with me." He told her, "I'm new I could've done this myself, no big deal."

"Yeah, but I felt the need to help you anyway." Lydia shrugged, "Plus I lost track of time anyway."

"Yeah...man..." Zane simply smiled as he looked at the guild, "Well I should probably get going. I rented a hotel until I can find an apartment or something. Plus I need to lay Freyr down to sleep, he's going to wake up with a massive hang over."

"Hehe...don't be too mean to him." Lydia chuckled.

"Yeah I will." Zane laughed looking at his Exceed partner that was in his arms, "Well later Lydia." Zane then began to walk off.

"Later Zane." Lydia then took off in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Today sure was fun..." Lydia said to herself while walking home, "I'm glad Zane's apart of the guild. He's really nice." As Lydia continued to talk to herself she was unaware of someone watching from the roof tops above.

* * *

"Spotted..." the shadow figure muttered from above.

_"Get'er..."_ A voice stated.

"On it!" The shadow figure then jumped down in front of Lydia.

"Whoa!" She quickly jumped back.

"You're the Celestial Wizard from Demigod right?" The shadow figured asked.

"Ummm...yeah. Why?" Lydia responded.

"This is why..." The man held his hand out and quickly Lydia fell asleep, "Sleep." He muttered. He then held his hand out in front of him, "Golden Gate of the Heavens..." As he said those words a star beamed down in front of him, "I open thee." He stated causing the star to turn in to some kind of giant golden gate. With Lydia tossed over his shoulders the man then walked through the gate. It slowly closed, and the star flew back up to the night sky.

* * *

**Next Day...**

* * *

"Hey guys!" Zane smiled as he sat down at the table with Kali, Ishmael, and Kihone.

"Hey Zane." They waved.

"Beer!" Freyr shouted as he flew over to the bar.

"He really likes drinking huh?" Kihone chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, I'm afraid he might become an alchoholic." Zane sighed, "Hey, where's Ritsu?"

"On a mission." Kihone replied.

"Already?" Zane's eye quickly raised.

"Yeah. He checked in with Balthazar, then with our famous potion alchemsit. Took some potions to get fixed up, then left for his mission." Kali explained.

"We thought you might know. You guys were the one's that cleaned up the guild afterwards." Ishmael pointed out.

"Nuh-uh." Zane shook his head, "She went her way and I went mine."

"That's weird then because-" Kali was cut off as Laura busted in to the guild hall.

"You guys!" Laura quickly shouted, "Lydia's been kidnapped!" Everyone in the guild stopped what they were doing and looked at Laura with confusion, shock, and awe.

"What?!" they all shouted.

"What was that?" Balthazar walked out of his office and puffed out some smoke as he wanted to know what Laura was talking about.

"I went by her house today before I came here and I found this note!" Laura raised the note in the air to show everybody.

"Hmmm?" Balthazar raised an eye, "And what does it read?" He asked before blowing out more smoke.

"It says...We have your Celestial Wizard, we have taken her to the Celestial Spirit World. As you know not many humans can survive here for long. It especially won't help that we'll be torturing her the whole time she's captive. If you wish us to return her to you, then send only** SIX** of your Mages to come to her rescue. If you send more than six, then she will be killed. Do not try anything on us, we own this world. So you can choose to come and save her at the risks of your own lives, or you can let her suffer in this world..." Laura was shaking from reading that letter.

"Who wrote that..." Balthazar growled snapping his cigarette in half, "Laura...who wrote that?!"

"Signed...Anonymous..." She finished as she crumpled up the paper.

"Damn it!" Balthazar roared. Everyone in Demigod hung there head, "If you need me I'll be in my office..." Balthazar growled as he went inside his office and slammed the door.

"No...Lydia..." Zane grumbled. He then stood up.

"Zane?"

"I've decided..." He stated.

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to go save Lydia!"

* * *

Next Time: Zane talks to Balthazar about who should go save Lydia from the Celestial Spirit World. Zane is more than happy to volunteer himself to go and save his friend. Though Balthazar decides he will choose the remaining and approipate five Mages that will acompany Zane on the mission. Question is, who?

Review!


	12. Rescue Team- Assemble!

**Rescue Team- Assemble!**

* * *

"Zane where you going?" Laura asked.

"I'm going to talk to Balthazar!" Zane quickly ran up stairs and walked into Balthazar's office.

"What do you want Zane?" Balthazar asked lighting another cigarettee.

"Nothing much, just want to talk about who's going to go ahead and save Lydia." Zane took it upon himself to sit down in front of the Guild Master.

"Hmph, I'm thinking about it. I need some time to think on who to send. Anybody would be willing to go save her, but I need to choose wisely."

"What do you mean six? You only need to send five." Zane assured.

"Hmm?" Balthazar looked at the new guild member.

"I'm going no matter what you say. I'm going to go to the Celestial Spirit World and save Lydia. Now I'm going to need you to either pick five, or just send me by myself."

"Uhhh..." Balthazar was thrown off by this.

"Lydia's my friend, even though I'm new, she's still my friend. So I'm going to go to the Celestial Spirit World and I'm going to help save her. Do you understand me?"

"Hmph, if that's how ya want it Zane. Then fine. You can go. Consider yourself part of the team." Balthazar then stuck his hand out and Zane was more than happy to shake it.

"Now go so I can consider who else should join the team." Balthazar sighed.

"No problem." Zane then left the office.

* * *

"What happened?" Kihone asked as Zane re-joined them at their table.

"All I can say is that I know I'm going to go to the Celestial Spirit World." Zane smiled.

"He's letting you go?" Kali asked, "No way?! I wanna go too!" Kali cried out.

"Calm down Kali, maybe he'll let you go." Ishamel comforted, "Then again if you go now I don't wanna go." He joked.

"What was that Ishmael?!" Kali roared.

"Nothing, nothing." He sighed, "Gosh now need to go all crazy on me."

"You guys are crazy..." Kihone laughed.

"Hmmmm..." Laura stood up, "I want go too." Laura then walked up to Balthazar's office.

"Wait, what is she doing?" Kihone asked.

"Probably going to talk to Master." Ishmael sighed.

"But why?"

"Lydia is Laura's best friends. They used to do Team missions for a long time together, so it makes sense she wants to go. Though Master won't let her." He explained.

"But what?" Kihone asked.

"Huh..." Zane stood up, "Because she's too emotionally invoked. Now there's alot of tension in the room so I'm going to go. Freyr!"

* * *

"DRINK! DRINK! DRINK! DRINK! DRINK! DRINK!" The guild memebers of Demigod cheered as Freyr downed a whole beer barrel.

"YEAH!" They all shouted.

"Freyr!" Zane shouted once more.

"C-coming..." Freyr then flew over to Zane's shoulder, "I think I'm getting used to it now."

"Whatever, later guys." Zane sighed.

"Bye Zane."

* * *

"Master you have to let me go on this mission!" Laura demanded slamming her hands on the desk in front of her.

"No..." Balthazar hung his head avoiding making eye contact with Laura.

"Why not?!"

"Because you're not ready. The Celestial Spirit World is a serious place, I'm not sending you there Laura."

"But Lydia's my best friend!"

"I know...but I can't do it. I can't let you just go out there on this mission."

"Why not?!"

"Because I said so! I said you're not ready!" Balthazar barked back while still not making eye contact.

"Master..." Tears began to fill her eyes, "Please let me go...please...I'm begging you."

"Laura it be best for you to leave now...please...just leave." Balthazar ordered.

"Huh..." Laura then left in a huff with a mix of anger and sadness.

"I-I'm sorry..." Balthazar muttered as she left. He felt a tear roll down his cheeck and fell on to his desk, "But I just can't let you go..."

* * *

"Laura?" Kihone looked on as Laura left the guild in anger. As she walked out she saw Zane standing there.

"Laura..." Zane sighed looking at her.

"What Zane?" Zane walked up and hugged Laura.

"Uhh..." This threw the girl off.

"I'll bring Lydia back...I promise." Zane assured.

"Uhh..." As Zane backed away from Laura his lips grazed her cheeck causing her to blush. With that Zane had left, and Laura could not help but stand there in confusion.

* * *

**Next Day...**

* * *

The guild hall was filled with everybody sitting at every table and sitting on the floor. Everybody was looking up at Balthazar wondering who he had choosen to go save Lydia.

"Alright! Once I say your name please stand up!" Balthazar shouted, "Zane Evernight!" Zane stood up with Freyr on his shoulder, "Kali Shanoji!" Kali stood up as well, "Ishmael Kocharyan." Ishmael stood, "Nate Jones!" AS that name was called Zane turned to see a lean muscular man with short and spikey white hair, and blue eyes. He was wearing a white loose fitting t-shirt that showed blue guild mark that was on his right arm, and a pair of black jeans.

"We've never met him before..." Freyr whispered.

"I know..."

"Jin Kusanagi!" This caused people to mutter amongst each other. Zane looked around and there he saw another man he had never seen before. Jin was a good-looking young man with short, stylish blond hair with his bangs framing his face. He had light skin, green eyes, and appeared rather slender with lean, toned muscles, he seemed about five eleven. He's wearing a blue and white, long-sleeved jacket with two long thin tails hanging from the back. Under it was a high collared black shirt with three small blue belts intersecting across his stomach and connecting at his back. He also had on a pair white pants with two large black belts strapped around his waist on the outside of his jacket, the larger of the two having a buckle with the words "Life" and "Death" engraved into them. Lastly, he had on white gloves with elaborate red glyphs on their backs and blue, steel-toed boots.

"And finally...Reggie Regalia! Please wake up!" Balthazar roared.

"WHAT?!" Everyone in the guild quickly shouted.

"Uhhh...will you guys please keep it down?" A man groaned as he stood up.

"Wait...I remember that guy. That's the guy Kali was shaking when we first came here." Zane pointed out.

"Yeah, he's always asleep. I wonder why Master picked him for this." Freyr wondered.

"Now! You six have been choosen to go on this mission and save our fellow guild mate Lydia Valentina! You will all report back here tonight so we can transport you to the Celestial Spirit World!"

"Yes sir!" Everyone looked around at the team. That was the team that was going to save Lydia. Who knew what would come of them.

"Hmm..." Zane looked around, _"This should be interesting."_

* * *

**Later That Night...**

* * *

"Well everybody glad you could make it."

"It's no big deal, all we're doing is saving Lydia..." Jin scoffed.

"That's all we're doing?!" Nate said angered, "Some has kidnapped and threatened our family Jin! This is serious!"

"Trust me..." Jin replied, "I know...we'll handle this."

"Huh..." Balthazar sighed and thought to himself, "Now that I look at this team it appears they have no real leader, meaning they'll go off and do whatever they want. Though...with them that might turn out to be our advantage."

"Sorry I'm late guys!" Quickly from inside the guild hall a peach skinned nineteen year old young man ran out. He was rather tall, standing ta around six foot four, with long brown hair that reached down to his neck, and blue eyes. He's wearing a green colored shirt, with black jeans, cuffed boots, fingerless gloves, and an iron scaled fauld.

"No problem Christopher." Balthazar assured, "Just call down the gate please."

"Sure...alright guys so here's the deal." Balthazar began, "You six were chosen to go in and save Lydia. I don't know caused this and what game they're playing, but nobody hurts our family and gets away with it. Understand?"

"Yes!" They all nodded, then Reggie simply yawned.

"So I'm sending you in there trusting you'll bring her back." Balthazar said with clear determination, "So no matter who it, no matter who's in your way you bring her back!"

"Right!" Once again everyone said in unison while Reggie yawned.

"Christopher call down the gate!"

"Yes Master. Golden Gate of the Heavens..." Christopher raised his hand in the air as a star beamed down in front of him and transformed in to a giant golden gate way, "I open thee!" The gate opened shinning bright.

"Alright guys..." Zane sighed, "Let's do this!" Then one by one they filed in the gate, and entered the Celestial Spirit World. After the last one had walked in the gate closed.

"Huh..." Balthazar sighed, "Chris..."

"Yes Master?"

"I need a drink..."

"You want me to cook up a sleeping potion for you instead?"

"Yes please..." Balthazar began rubbing his temples, "And then one to calm my nerves for when they come back and what ever destruction they cause."

"Yes Master, it'll all be alright."

"I hope so..."

* * *

Next Time: The Demigod Team has entered the Celestial Spirit World, but not without being noticed. Upon their arrival they meet a new friend, and insists that they'll help them as long as in they're in the spirit world. Though as they meet this new friend the higher power that had caused them to come to the world devises a plan to split up the group. In a nice game of divide and conquer.

Review!


	13. Welcome to the World of Stars!

**Welcome to the World of Stars!**

* * *

"Alright let's do this!" Jin said with great happiness as he flexed, "I'm going to save Lydia!"

"Whoa...this place is crazy..."Ishmael observed. Everything was spatial. There floating planets, stars everywhere, various flashing and glowing different colored lights. It was truly amazing for the six to witness what was before them.

"Hehe...this is AWESOME!" Zane cheered.

"Yay!" Freyr cheered as well.

"Calm down you guys, remember why we're here." Kali assured.

"To save Lydia." Nate sighed.

"Right..." Reggie yawned, "Zzzz..." Reggie's head then fell back as he fell asleep.

"Dang it Reggie there's no sleeping right now!" Kali shouted shaking Reggie violently.

"Huh...there goes the She-Beast again." Ishmael mocked.

"What was that Ismael?!" Kali asked as she was surrounded by a flaming aura.

"Nothing..." He waved off.

"Hahaha! He called you a hideous she beast!" Jin pointed and laughed.

"Wait what?!" Both Kali and Ishmael shouted. Kali shouted it out of anger, and Ishmael shouted out of that he didn't say hideous.

"I never said hideous!" Ishmael barked, but by then it was too late and he was being choked by Kali.

"Man...didn't we just say to calm down? You might end up making a scene. Last thing we need is for all these Celestial Spirits to try and attack us thinking we're invading their space." Nate sighed.

"Zzzz..." Reggie was still sleep.

"Wow he's really out..." Zane said squatting down and poking Reggie in the face.

"Mhmm..." Freyr nodded in agreement as he tried tickling Reggie with his tail. Now imagine this scene: Zane messing with a sleeping Reggie while Freyr is swiping at Reggie's snot bubble every time it gets bigger, Kali choking Ishmael who is desperately crying for air, Jin who is simply rolling on the floor pointing and laughing, and finally Nate just standing with his arms crossing his chest and shaking his head.

"Ummm...excuse me?" A petite and very feminine voice whispered gently.

"Hmm?" Everyone stopped what they were doing, except for Reggie who was still sleeping and Freyr who was still playing with the snot bubble. They turned to see a very well endowed and curvaceous young girl with long snow white hair that fell down to her rather large bottom, with peach skin, with big blue eyes, also wearing a white formfitting dress that stopped right above her knees, a pair of golden sandals, and had a small set of wings on her back.

"Who are you?" Everyone asked.

"SHE HAS WINGS!" Zane shouted out as he began to observe the wings closely.

"That's what caught your attention?!" Everyone shouted.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but my name is Pegasus."

"Pegasus?" Everyone repeated.

"SHE HAS WINGS!" Zane shouted once more.

"Shut up!" Kali punched Zane in the head.

"Ouch..." Zane rubbed his head.

"Such a kid." Ishmael sighed.

"Yes, I'm a Celestial Spirit. Can I ask you guys are here you're causing a commotion that's starting to worry everyone nearby.

"Sorry we came here on a mission. We're from Earth Land, we're mages from the Guild Demigod." Kali informed.

"Oh I see. Wait you came here to save that girl didn't you?" Pegasus whispered.

"What do you know?" Nate asked.

"There's been a few people who came from Earth Land they're around here and they brought a girl back with them. I'm assuming that she might be the girl you're looking for."

"It's probably Lydia." Ishmael growled.

"Right." Kali nodded.

"Pegasus do you think you can help us find her?"

"Sure, that's no problem. Though you guys are going to need to change clothes."

"Ummm...why?" They asked.

"Because you're going to need to blend in." Pegasus assured, "So come on I'll help you guys." She smiled. Pegasus then began to walk away. Everyone followed, except for Freyr and a sleeping Reggie.

"Hey Zane, do you think if we tickled his nose with my tail he'll wake up?" He got no response, "Zane...Zane?" Freyr looked around and saw them walking away, "Wait guys! Why leave me with the sleeping man?!" Freyr grabbed Reggie and began flying, though Reggie was still some what being dragged across the ground.

* * *

"So these are the kind of clothes we should wear to fit in?" Zane asked looking at his new attire. Zane is currently wearing a sleeveless orange V-neck shirt, then on top is a blue low cut sleeveless V-neck shirt as well, with a pair of loose blue pants, a pair of back boots, and white gloves.

"I like'em." Kali smiled as she posed in her new outfit. Kali had placed her hair in a single pony tail. She is currently wearing a backless sleeveless shinning, glittering gold dress that stopped right at her knees and had frills on the edges, she also was wearing black shinning, glittering black gloves that had all the fingers missing except for the middle finger, then a pair of black heeled boots.

"Don't really see the need for them to change." Jin groaned.

"Maybe because they need to fit in." Ishmael shrugged.

"Then what about us?" Jin asked.

"You guys already have clothes that might be considered fashionable or fancy in your world." Pegasus explained.

"Even Ishmael?" Jin scoffed.

"Jerk." Ishmael tsked.

"More or less, he has a Griffin and Lion motif on his shirt so they'll just think he's a big fan of those spirits or something." She smiled.

"Look here comes Nate with Reggie." Ishmael pointed towards Nate who was dragging Reggie out of the dressing room. Nate was wearing his white shirt, with a blue suit jacket, a pair of his black jeans, and his average sneakers. On the back of his jacket was the outline design of a phoenix in gold.

Reggie on the other hand was wearing a royal purple and royal blue long sleeved shirt with a yellow trim on the collar, sleeves and trim of the shirt, with white pants and dark royal blue boots with royal purple lines on the boots.

"See you guys are believable." Pegasus cheered.

"Thanks Pegasus!" Kali smiled thankfully.

"No problem, and you can just call me Peggy for short. Alot of my friends do." She shrugged.

"Okay, thanks Peggy." Zane smiled, "Well now that we're dressed...let's get down to business!"

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

"Master..." A voice called as five bodies appeared in front of a large man sitting on a large throne. The room they were in looked vary spacious, had various stars and planets designed all over the walls. Against the wall behind the man the stars seemed to connect to make the twelve zodiac signs. On his velvet red throne he had a giant halo above him that appeared as a ring of Saturn. The man sat there hidden in the shadows and looked down at the five people below.

"What do you all want?" He asked.

"The rescue team for the girl has arrived." One of the five informed, sounding very much like a guy.

"Really? How wonderful." The man smiled, "I'm glad they came so quickly, because this puts the plan in to perfect motion." He grinned.

"What shall we do master? There's six as you had requested." A girl asked.

"Easy..." The man in the throne grinned wickedly, "Kaien! Reese!"

"Yes Master!" Two male voices quickly shouted.

"It's the Dragon I want dead...you two...take him down."

"Are you afraid Master?" Another girl's voice asked.

"Of course not, I'd just prefer to get him out the way first. Enable to guarantee success..." The man in the throne turned his royal chair around and looked up to see a large star shaped cross with a girl pinned to it.

"They will not rescue her...no matter what. Perfect elimination! That's what I want!" The man roared.

"Yes Master!"

"Then go! Divide like the stars and conquer like the planets!" With that all five had vanished.

* * *

Next Time: Zane and the group are with Pegasus, or Peggy, as they walk the World of the Stars. Though as they travel Zane ends up wandering away from the group some how. Then Zane comes face to face with a dilemma. He has two people that want to fight him at once! Always up for the challenge, Zane accepts. Though it turns out to be a fight he might not be able to win.

Review!


	14. Enemy Revealed! Zane is Jumped!

**Enemy Revealed! Zane is Jumped!**

* * *

"Alright so what's the plan guys?" Ishmael asked.

"What'cha mean?" Nate asked.

"The plan to find Lydia, what's our plan?" He asked once more.

"Hmmm...well so far all we know is that she's here for sure. She's been kidnapped..." Kali put together.

"That was all in the note Master read us." Zane whispered to Jin.

"I know..." Jin tsked and shook his head.

"Zzzz..." Reggie yawned as Freyr dragged him.

"So you guys have no plan?" Peggy asked.

"Nope so far it's whatever we can pull off at this point. We just need to find out who has her first..." Kali sighed.

"How do we do that? There's no signs of anything odd going on around here. It probably doesn't help that we wouldn't know what is odd here since we don't come here often." Ishmael groaned.

"Uhhh...guys! He's getting heavy!" Freyr cried out as the group continued to walk on, "I need a beer guys!"

"Oh whatever Freyr, just come on." Zane yawned, but then something caught his attention. Zane stopped in the saw anothr way that seemed to just keep going. He looked at the group as they passed him on. He did not the extent of the road, nor did he care. Something was bothering him about that sole road that seemed to go on. There were no buildings down that street or anything, just empty space.

"Hey Zane come on!" Freyr cried out as he had passed Zane now, while still dragging Reggie.

"Uhhh...I'll catch up. Just got something to check out." Zane then walked down the lone street.

* * *

"So what does this mean then?" Nate sighed.

"We should bait Lydia's captor. Then they'll seek us out instead." Ishmael suggested.

"I like it." Kali nodded.

"I like my idea better." Jin pouted.

"I'd prefer you guys don't go on a rampage here please.I'm unaware of the consequences..." Peggy asked polietly.

"But everyone wants to see where the desctruction is coming from! So we cause a little chaos and commotion, and soon enough they'll find us. What do we do then? We jump'em!" Jin celebrated.

"And that's why we're not listening to you..." Ishmael sighed.

"Whatever...hey...where's Zane?" Jin asked looking around.

"I think he stopped to look for something to eat." Freyr informed, "He said he'd catch up. And finally! I caught up to you guys dragging this heavy ol' mage!" Freyr complained as he hit the ground exhausted from flying around with Reggie in his hold.

"Heh...heh...heh...Peggy!" Freyr cried out.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I need a beer! Where's the nearest bar?"

"Stupid cat, we don't have time for that." Kali barked.

"Leave me alone, you guys suck! Where's Zane!" Freyr cried and flew off.

"Great...now Zane and his cat are missing." Jin groaned, "Good job Kali."

"Shut up Jin, he's a Dragon Slayer he has a good nose. He'll find us. So let's keep moving."

"Huh...whatever."

"Who's going to carry..." Nate was cut off.

"Not me!" Everyone shouted.

"Crap..." Nate groaned as he picked Reggie up and threw him over his shoulder, "Why'd I ask?"

* * *

"Hmmm..." Zane had stopped and arrived at a large dojo. The outside was painted with various reds, golds, blues, and blacks. There was something that didn't seem right to Zane, he walked up to the dojo and walked straight up to the gigantic door. He placed his hand on the door and pushed it open with one hand.

"That was strange..." Zane walked into the middle of the dojo and looked down at the large fighting mat. He looked around to see that it was made for large shows. The dojo was almost made to be some like fighting show case. There was even a skybox where people could watch from above.

*Sniff* *Sniff* *Sniff*

"Alright guys you can come on out, I know you're here." Zane shouted out.

"Seems like he does have the nose of a Dragon Slayer, eh Reese." A man's voice smiled as suddenly two men appeared in front of Zane. One man had peach skin, with long black hair that fell to his back, he had sideburns that went down along the edge of his face and made a goatee at his chin, and he also had some growing upwards going around his upper lit to meet to make a mustace, his eyes were unseen because of his dark sunglasses. He was wearing a brown t-shirt underneath a black long formfitting coat, his shirt was tucked into his grey slacks, he also had on a loose green tie, and some black dress shoes.

"You should've seen that Kainen." The second man, Reese, laughed slightly. Reese has pale skin, his hair is silver and rather messy, with a small pony tail in the back, he also has narrow green eyes. Reese is wearing a tan coat on top of a plain blue shirt, across his chest he has two brown leather straps that are forming an X, his shirt is tucked in to his black pants, he also has on a pair of red arm guards, with dark blue fingerless gloves, and black sneakers. He also has an emerald necklace and two earings.

"Who are you guys?"

"My name is Kainen Wright." The black haired man infomed.

"My name is Reese Shirogane." The silver haired man responded.

"That's cool, my name's Zane Evernight. So..." Zane quickly narrowed his eyes, "You guys are the one's that kidnapped Lydia. I smell it on ya."

"Oh really? That's impressive. Haha, don't ya say Kainen?" Reese laughed.

"Oh yeah, seeing him really impresses me. Though not for long, Master did give us a job to do." Kainen's glasses slid down on his nose revealing his blood piercing red eyes glarring daggers at Zane.

"Seems like you guys want to fight...well you've got one!" Zane got in a fighting stance.

"Awesome! This fight's going to be intense!" Reese cheered as he prepared to fight as well, "You ready Kainen?"

"Of course, let's get this mission over with quickly."

"Roar of the White Dragon!" Zane cocked his head back and threw it forward sending out a powerful white laser that tore up the ground beneath it.

"Disruptor!" Kainen held his hand out creating a green colored magic circle. Upon contact with Zane's Roar, the energy of the laser quickly bursted and was no more.

"What the hell?! How'd he do that?!"

"Don't worry too much on Kainen!" Reese shouted as he appeared above Zane.

"White Dragon's Punch!" Zane jumped back avoiding the attack, then cocked back his fist as it was encircled by a sphere of light. Quickly Zane lunged forward at Reese and threw his fist forward.

"Amp: Accel!" Reese quickly avoided the attack with ease as a laser flew past him.

_"What the hell?! He's so fast..."_ Zane thought.

_"Seems like he prefers straight on battling."_ Reese thought as he dove down towards Zane from above.

"Fire!" Kainen pulled out a pistol that shot out a burst of fire.

"Whoa!" Zane turned around and was burned by the attack.

"Perfect Kainen!" Reese shouted as he dove down and axe kicked Zane in the chest.

"Guah! Holy Blast!" Zane did a backflip as he stuck his hand out and sent out a devestating blast of light energy at Reese.

"Disruptor!" Kainen appeared in front of Reese and used his green magic circle to counter and banish Zane's attack.

"What the hell is he doing?!" Zane shouted as his blast of energy vanished once more.

"Ha!" Reese bounce off of Zane's chest and landed on one of the sky boxes above.

"Damn it!" Zane shouted, "I'm coming for you! White Dragons Wings!" Zane roared as he quickly created two large white wings of light and soared up towards Reese.

"He's coming Kainen!" Reese shouted.

"Got him!" Kainen quickly aimed at Zane's chest and pulled the trigger, "Thunder Bolt!" A bolt of lightning was released and shotZane in the chest.

"Aaaauugghhh!" Zane held his chest in pain as he was being electrocuted.

"Perfect!" Reese dove at Zane with one hand cocked back, "Amp: Reinforcement!" Reese smashed his fist into Zane's chest, and seemed stronger than Zane had thought. Zane was sent crashing down and landed in the ground creating a large crater where he laid.

"Flood Shot!" Kainen shot a flood of water in to the crater where Zane had bee.

"Crap!" Zane quickly jumped up avoiding the flood, "Holy Ray!" Zane stuck one hand out towards Kainen sending out various beams of light from his finger tips.

"Amp: Accel!" Reese shouted as he quickly knocked away all of Zane's beams of light.

"What is going on?!" Zane demanded to know.

"Easy, you're getting your butt kicked Dragon Slayer." Reese laughed as he leaped in the air and dove at Zane. Zane jumped towards Reese as well. As Reese closed in Zane quickly side stepped then kneed Reese in the chest and knocked him back.

"Guah!"

"Disruptor..." Kainen had placed his hand on Zane's back and sent some kind of electrical wave through the mage's body.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Zane shouted in pain.

"Hmph, this has been a good day." Kainen smiled as he put away his gun.

"Huh...huh...huh...that all?" Zane quickly spun and landed a hook kick on Kainen's chin.

"Ooof!" Kainen crashed through a wooden pillar.

"Amp: Reinforcement!" Reese appeared in front of Zane once more reading to strike him once more.

"Roar of the White Dragon!" As Zane prepared to unleash his roar, his magic went crazy and sent out a massive blast of energy. The explosion of energy destroyed the dojo.

* * *

"Hmm...wonder where that came from...wait! Zane might be there!" Freyr shouted with a large beer mug in his hand. The Exceed quickly grew his wings and flew to the area of the explosion.

* * *

"Huh...huh...what happened to my magic?" Zane looked at his hands. He was completly beaten down so far. He had not gained a single second advantage over these two guys.

"Man...that blast was crazier than I thought...good thing I used Accel huh Kainen?" Reese had helped his friend up.

"Yeah, good timing. Though he still stands." Kainen pointed out.

"Yeah, let's do this."

"Darn it...here they come!" Zane stood up and prepared to take the two on.

"Haha, you've done pretty well so far Zane. Just don't expect us to take it easy on you know just because of what Kainen did."

"What the heck is wrong with your guys magic?!" Zane shouted.

"What's wrong with it? Absoluetly nothing." Kainen assured, "Reese has the magic known as Amp. He can either increase his speed or power, though it's much more complicated than that. Mine is also basic magic, it's called Disruptor. All I do is make sure your magic goes out of wack, or that's the summary of it. Both are much more complicated than I have time to explain, so I won't." Kainen cracked his knuckles.

"Bring it on!" Zane leaped towards Reese, but Kainen punched Zane in the throat.

"Augh!" Reese spun around and landed a roundhouse kick on his ribs.

"Ooof!" Zane slid across the ground hard.

"Ha!" Reese stomped on Zane's chest, while Kainen punched him in the stomach. Both of them jumped back and looked at Zane cough up some blood.

"Hmph, get up." Reese laughed.

"Uhhh..." Zane turned over on his face, and slowly began to push himself up.

"Go on and try some magic! See how it works out for you!" Reese teased on.

"Hehe...you think now that I can't control my magic and it's suddenly unpredictable that it'll cause me to fight carefully? Sorry, I'm headstrong!" Zane whipped around and smiled crazily, "Time to get wicked! Holy Breath of the White Dragon!" Zane prepared to use roar, but it went crazy again sending out another wave of intense magical energy.

"Whoa!" Both Reese and Kainen leaped out of the way as the blast went crazy.

"Holy Ray!" Zane stuck his hand out in front of him as five little lasers flew all around crazily in random directions.

"Those won't hit as easily anymore!" Kainen shouted.

"Shut up!" Zane roared, "White Dragons Wings!" Zane created two wings of light, yet they seem unstable. He flew up to the duo, though he was shaky. It was as though it was his first time flying again.

"Kainen throw me down!" Reese shouted.

"On it!" Kainen grabed one of Reese's ankles and swung him above his head, then tossed him down at Zane. Reese stuck his fist out.

"Bring it on!" Zane shouted.

"Amp: Reinforcement!"

"White Dragons Punch!" Zane coated his hand in a sphere of energy as the two mage's clashed. An explosion pushed them both back from each other.

"Got'em!" Reese shouted cheerfully as he landed on the ground, and beside him soon fell his ally Kainen. The two stood side by side as Zane's body seemed to have just been following from the sky. Zane soon hit the ground hard, and unconcious. Zane's clothes were completly torn as well, his shirt was blown to ashes. He was left shirtless, his pants had holes in his knees, he had burn marks all over his chest, his gloves were also beaten up and worn down, he also was missing his left shoe.

"Job is done here." Kainen pushed his glasses up.

"Haha, I thought it would've turned out to be a better fight. Though he was fighting us." Reese joked.

"Right." Kainen nodded, "So let's report back to Master Gouzen."

"Right." Reese smiled, "Oh well, at least he tried." The two then vanished.

"Zane?!" A small voice shouted, "Zane?! Wait...Zane!" Freyr quickly flew over to his friends body in aid. He landed by his side, "Zane! Are you okay? Zane, wake up! Who did this? Zane come on wake up! Zane!"

* * *

Next Time: Zane is down, but the rescue team does not know this. As they continue to search for Lydia they are informed by her captor of a game they must play to find her. Though without Zane the odds seem to be stacked. Though if they don't follow the rules of this man, then they will pay the price. Price: Lydia's Life.

Review!


	15. Let the Games Begin!

**Let the Games Begin!**

* * *

"Great...now where are we?" Jin groaned as he looked around.

"Man I think we're lost, Peggy do you know?" Ishmael asked the Celestial Spirit.

"Ummm...I think even I'm lost. This is weird." She replied.

"Great going Kali, you even got a Celestial Spirit lost in her own world." Ishmael rolled his eyes.

"What was that Ish?!" Kali barked.

"Nothing." Ishmael quickly shrunk.

"Thats what I thought..." Kali eyeballed.

"Come on guys, can we please stop fighting?" Nate sighed, "We're here for a reason, and fighting each other is not helping."

"But it's so fun to watch you all argue." A voice echoed.

"Huh?" Everybody quickly whipped their heads around in search of the voice.

"Don't worry none of you guys are going to find me, so stop looking. I can see you, but you can't see me. Just hear me. Now listen carefully...my name is Gouzen. I'm the one that kidnapped your friend."

"You have Lydia?! Then come out of hiding!" Nate shouted.

"Nah, that would ruin the fun!" Gouzen shouted, "So listen carefully. To make this more fun for me I've decieved a game. I asked for six of you for one reason, because I have a group of Mages that are more than willing to fight you guys. So listen up, since there are only five of you I'm only going to reveal to you five paths. Now you must pick a path, only one path leads to me. I'm the one guarding your friend Lydia." Gouzen explained, "So all of you must now choose..." Five paths began to deviate from where the group was standing.

"Crap...he's having us choose?" Kali growled.

"Which means only one of us can find Lydia? Wow, that sucks..." Nate groaned.

"He wants us to split up so that way he doesn't have to fight us all at once." Ishmael sighed.

"Weak." Jin scoffed.

"What if you guys all went down the same road that way he has to fight you guys. Then if you find one of his people you can take them out quicker." Peggy suggested.

"That'll just take up time. Plus every time we do it and get it wrong is another fight we don't need to be in." Ishmael pointed out.

"Alright so we split up then?" Nate cracked his neck.

"Yupp. Let's get to moving!" Jin shouted cheerful.

"What about Reggie?"

"I'm awake..." Reggie stood up and rubbed his eyes, "Time to fight right? I'll take a road."

"Great so that's five of us...where's Zane and Freyr?" Kali asked.

"Let's not worry about that. I'm heading straight ahead!" Jin then ran right down the road in front of him. As he passed through a wall of ruins appeared behind him.

"I'm guessing that means that now nobody from the outside can follow him." Reggie quickly put together, "I'll take the far right." Reggie did as he said going to the farthest road on the right side

"I call far left." Ishmael walked down his chosen road.

"I'm taking middle right." Nate sighed walking on.

"Leaving me with middle left." Kali took her chosen road leaving Peggy there to stand by herself.

"Good lucky you guys!" She cried out as the mages walked, hoping they had taken the path to find their friend Lydia. This was it.

* * *

"I wonder..." Nate looked around, "How long have they been planning this?"

"For a while actually." A female's voice assured.

"Hmm?" Nate quickly started looking around to see where that voice had come from.

"Don't worry I'm not in your head like Master Gouzen was." Suddenly a young seventeen year old appearing had dropped down in front of Nate. As she landed in front of him the road quickly expanded. Nate soon realized they suddenly lost gravity and various large stones, boulders, and rocks had rose like they were floating in the asteroid belt itself.

"Who are you?" Nate asked looking at the young girl. She had long black hair that fell downmid-back, with bangs that hid her eyes, she also has some what pale skin. She is wearing a red shirt, with brown pants, a brown belt, white fingerless gloves, a black cape, a grey bandana tied around her neck with the knot in front, then a green scarf.

"My name is Sherry Park." The girl informed.

"Hmmm...my name is Nate Jones." Nate informed, "So you're working for Gouzen huh?"

"Master Gouzen? Yeah, he's super strong, so it probably be best that you guys don't interfere with his plans. He always wins." the girl smiles.

"Oh yeah?" Nate scoffed, "Well not today."

* * *

"Man...I'm not going to lie, I kind of don't want to fight this Gouzen guy yet. I want to fight him, but I don't know anything about him." Ishmael said talking to himself, "It freaking sucks not knowing your enemy. Especially in a situation like this!"

"Don't worry, you don't need to know much about Master Gouzen, just that he will not loose to you or your people." A girl's voice assured some what mockingly, "Though this does give me a good chance to test out a few new disections."

"Uhh...what?" Ishmael turned to see a blue haired girl land before him. As she landed on the road with him a large magic seal was created. The magic seal took the shape of a large three dimensional octagon tunnel. At both ends of the tunnel were two doors.

"Hehe..." the girl chuckled slightly. She had blue hair that with bangs that framed both sides of her face along with a long pony tail that fell down to her butt, peach skin, and green eyes. She was wearing a red polo shirt underneath a white lab coat that she had the sleeves pulled up, a pair of khaki pants, and black boots.

"Who are you?" Ishmael asked.

"The name is Sera Rion." She informed, "Hope ya don't mind..."

"Mind what?" Ishmael raised an eyebrow.

"That after I fight disect you."

* * *

"Come on Gouzen! Show yourself!" Kali shouted running down the road way as fast as she could, "Or are you too scared to fight me?!"

"I'd highly perfer that you don't challenge my Master." A voice commented out of nowhere.

"Hmm? Who was that?! Gouzen?! Fight me here and now!"

"If you want to fight my Master, you'll need to get through me first!" From underneath the road a blonde haired nineteen year old young girl appeared. She had short blonde hair that covered her right eye, her left eye was blue, her skin is a peach tone. She is wearing a thin blue headband, a blone long sleeve shirt, with a knights breast plate, knight gauntlets, knight pauldrons, and a long dress with purple lines on the front going down the sides, she also had on a white broche with an emerald in the middle.

"Great...I bet you're not Gouzen." Kali pouted.

"Nope, I'm Selena Crossroad." The girl informed as she stood before Kali.

"So let me guess you really think you're going to defeat someone of Demigod?" Kali scoffed.

"Think? No...in the name of Master Gouzen I know!" Selena shouted.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Jin tsked as he looked across from him to see Reese.

"Yeah. I love a fight, but this is going to be too easy."

"You got that right boy." Jin replied with a happy smile on his face, "You have no idea what kind of fight you've gotten yourself in to!"

"Don't you think we all studied you already? I know exactly how to make sure htis fight swings my way Jin!" Reese teased.

"I'm a Demigod Mage for a reason, and today you're going to learn why! Then after I defeat you I'm going kill your leader! Whoever this Gouzen is, I'll kill him!"

"You won't even lay eyes on Master Gouzen, because I'm going to stop you here!" Reese swore.

"Then let's find out!" Jin roared, "Who's the better and stronger mage!"

* * *

"Huh...huh...huh..." Reggie quickly placed his hand over his mouth, "Man this is no time to get sick." He groaned.

"You're sick? Go figures I get the sick one." Kainen sighed, "But oh well I should be able to make it work."

"Make it work? You make me sound easy." Reggie laughed slightly before coughing.

"Man you'd probably do better asleep." Kainen joked.

"Haha..." Reggie laughed mockingly, "I don't know how much you guys know about us, but I don't care. I'm not going to give you some, I'm guranteed to defeat you speech. All I know is that I'm going to fight you to the best of my abilities, and just pray that I can defeat you in this condition."

"I'm glad, that makes two of us. Though I will say that in your condition it appears as though the odds are in my favor." Kainen stuck his hand out and called forth his gun.

"Maybe, but there's only one way to for sure find out."

* * *

"Hahahaha!" Gouzen laughed in his throne watching as everyone had began to face off, "This is going to be sweet!" He laughed, "Now! Let the games begin!"

* * *

Next Time: The fights between the Demigod Mages and whoever these guys are begin! While Freyr stays with an unconcious Zane, Ishmael's battle with Sera ensues. Even for someone as unique as Sera she seems to put up more than a good enough fight against Ishmael. What will Ishmael do to counter this wicked genius?

Review!


	16. Operation: Demigod Slayer?

**Operation: Demigod Slayer?**

* * *

"So then...Sera Rion..." Ishmael, "Don't think you're going to get away with kidnapping my friend!" Ishmael rushed Sera.

"Hmmm...a direct fighter huh?" Sera quickly realized as she jumped back to avoid Ishmael's attack. Quickly Ishmael placed his hand on the ground, and swung his leg upwards towards Sera's head. Sera leaned back from the kick, and kneed him in the ribs.

"Guah!" Ishmael quickly hung on to Sera's leg, "Power Up!" He shouted as his muscle mass increased. Ishmael planted his feet on the ground at full force, "Don't think a Demigod is going to be taken down so easily!" He shouted tossing Sera in a random direction.

"Huh..." Sera quickly flew towards the top of the tunnel, but quickly placed her hands on it and slowed herself down from crashing in to it. Ishmael then jumped straight up towards Sera.

"Guess I'll use my Salamander Gloves.."

"Salamander Gloves?" Ishamel repeated to himself, "Operation: Demigod Slayer...begin!"

"Yupp..." Sera took out two red and orange gauntlets with clawed fingers, and an big emerald on the back of both of the hands, then another one on both of the palms.

"Ha!" Sera dashed down towards the flying Ishmael with one fist out. Sera's fist landed on Ishmael's chest as she drove him down in to the ground below.

"Augh!"

"Hehe..." Sera laughed slightly as she did a series of backflips to get away from Ishmael.

"Uhhh...wait, what am I doing?!" Ishmael quickly jumped up, "I don't have time for this!" He turned around and saw the door way out, "I can just walk through that stupid door." Ishmael quickly took off for the door at the end of the tunnel. Sera simply stepped out of his way. Once Ishmael got close, an explosion split them apart.

"Augh! What was that about?!" He shouted as he began looking around to see where that came from.

"Sorry, but I can't let you get through that door." Sera informed as she came between Ishmael and the door.

"Hmm? Why?"

"Because I said so..."

"Then why'd you let me get this close!?"

"Because I wanted you to get your hopes up." Sera smiled.

"Uhhh...screw you." Ishmael growled as he stood up, "Power Up!" Quickly he vanished.

"Hmm? Power Up Magic? Before he used it on his strength, now his speed? Impressive." Sera darted her eyes around looking for Ishmael.

_"Got'er!"_ He thought as he came from behind. Sera quickly ducked his punch, then grabbed ahold of Ishmael's face.

"As fast as you are, you're still too slow." Sera laughed, "Drain!" She shouted. Suddenly electrical shockwaves surged through Ishmael's body.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!" He cried out in pain.

"Hmmm...this...should do!" Sera then tossed Ishmael over her head and back in to the ground. She then stomped on his chest.

"Crap! What did you do to me?!" Ishmael groaned as he suddenly felt drained of magical energy.

"Nothing much..." Sera quickly vanished.

"What the-" Ishmael was cut off as Sera came from behind and kicked him in the ribs.

"Augh!" Ishmael crashed in to one of the tunnel walls.

"Hehe...that was fun." Sera smiled.

"What the heck was that about?" Ishmael asked as he was pushed up against the tunnel barrier walls.

"I simply absorbed your magic prescence. Your magical Power Up abilities increased your speed, once I got a hold of you I was able to absorb some of that magical power and use it for myself. That's the power of my Salamander Gloves. It allows me to absorb and use any kind of magic I can get my hands on." She explained.

"Great. We'll you might be able to mimic me with those things, but it won't be enough!" Ishamel ran towards Sera. Sera vanished from sight.

"Power Up!" Ishmael wipped around and cocked his fist back. Sera appeared in front of him, he then punched her in the stomach sending her flying high.

"Got'cha!" Ishmael shouted as she crashed into a the barrier.

"Summoning Magic!" Ishmael quickly slammed his palms on the ground as a magic circle was created, "Griffin!" He shouted as a large griffin quickly flew out from the magic circle and towards Sera.

"Copy that!" He shouted.

"As you wish!" Sera dove down and punched the Griffin with one hand, then grabbed the beasts neck.

"No!" Ishmael shouted realizing his griffin was in trouble. Slowly Ishmael's griffin began to fade away as Sera absorbed the magic within the beast.

"Crap! Close!" Ishmael quickly shouted slapping his hands together and causing his griffin to vanish.

"Power Up!" Sera shouted right before she vanished.

"No..." Ishmael gritted his teeth, and quickly his face was pummled into his head as he was blasted back.

"Guah!" He coughed up blood from the impact of the single punch.

"Please tell me there's more to being a Demigod than this." Sera scoffed as she rolled her wrist around.

"S-shut up..." Ishmael barked, "I'm going to defeat you!"

"Really? Well I'm getting some what bored of you, maybe my griffin will keep you busy for now." Sera held her hands out in front of her and suddenly summoned out an exact copy of Ishmael's griffin from before.

"No..." He gritted his teeth as the beast flew towards him.

"Stay away!" Ishmael quickly shouted as he jumped back trying to avoid the large bird.

"Hehe...why you running? It is your own creature born from your magic afterwards."

"Shut up!" Ishmael roared, "Power Up!" Ishmael threw a hard kick landing a kick on the beasts throat and causing it to explode in to dust.

"Ha!" Sera then appeared and landed a devestating punch on to Ishmael's solar plexis.

"Augh!" The Demigod mage coughed up a moderate amount of blood.

"Take that..." Sera smiled, "Should I start the disection now? Or would you prefer to be dead when I do it?"

"You know...I planned on avoiding using this technique, though looks like I have no choice!" Ishmael punched Sera in the chest sending her skidding back.

"Grrr..."

"Take Over: Sphinx!" Ishmael roared as his body slowly began to morph, it appeared as his legs turned into brown fur, while he grew two more long legs out from his body as well, a long blcak fur tail grew out from his back as well. His lower body felt weak only on twolegs, causing him to stumble forward. As he stumbled he ended up landing his new two extra legs, when his lower body was finished he had the whole lower body of a horse. Though his transformation did not stop as his body grew and got more masculine. his muscle mass also increased greatly while his hair grew out and around his face going out of control, his face soon became more animal than ever before. When he was done his upper body was that of a lion-human hybrid.

"Power Up: Full Power!" Ishmael roared as his power increased, his muscles tightend as he flexed and his magical power increased as well.

"That's impressive." Sera pushed her glasses up, quickly by the time she had done that Ishmael was gone.

"Stone Crush!" He raored sticking one hand out, a barrage of rocks appeared and smashed Sera right in the middle.

"Rock Bomb!" Suddenly all of the rocks Sera was trapped in exploded.

"Aaaaahhh!" She flew and crashed in to the side of the tunnel and fell right back down.

"Hmph, guess this form was too much for you." Ishmael gloated, "but I have to go." Ishmael then rushed towards the door at the end of the tunnel and opened the door. He then walked through the door and closed it behind him.

"I'm out of here." He smiled, but once Ishmael took another step he ended up hurdling back down to the ground.

"Crap!" He shouted once he hit the floor, "What was that about?" He asked.

"Pretty simple, you thought that door was the way out? How wrong you are Ishmael. That door is a trap door, now look around." Sera pointed out. Various doors suddenly appeared all around the barrier.

"What's going on?!" Ishmael shouted.

"Walking through that door lifted the seal magic on it. Which now reveals the real door. Though the question is, which door is the real door out of here? Each door leads to something, maybe another dimension, maybe some sort of secret beast. Who knows, not even I know which is the real door."

"So now we're playing roulete with our lives?! Are you crazy?! Now we're both stuck in here!"

"Eh, thats your opinion." Sera shrugged, "I see it as a chance to completly ruin you without escape!" Sera than dashed at the transformed Ishmael.

"Rock Bomb!" Ishmael stuck one hand out as he sent a massive amount of rocks towards Sera.

"Hmph don't even think that you'll be able to defeat me with a move as trivial as that one!" Sera quickly jumped up and grabbed the rock with one hand right. As she did this she drained all the magical energy from within the attack.

"No need, that attack as a distraction!" Ishmael appeared behind Sera and pounded her right in to the ground.

"Guah!" Sera quickly coughed up blood from the attack, Ishmael grabbed Sera by the back of her neck and threw her in the air.

"Mountain Lance!" Ishmael extended his hand forwards as he gathered a large amount of rocks and began to form into a giant lance. He then sent the rock formed lance towards the mid-air Sera. Sera quickly manuevered around the attack and slid her hand down the stone made weapon. She then stuck her free hand out towards Ishmael.

"Rock Bomb!"

"I'll blow that to smithereens!" Sera dove straight for the shards of rocks that were flying towards her and released a magical blast wave that destroyed them all.

"Maximum Mountain Breaker!" Ishmael's fist was soon covered in a large amount of rocks as he quickly punched Sera against the barrier.

"Aaahh!" She cried out in pain, then Ishmael began choking her and tossed her straight down to the ground. Sera pushed herself up and saw Ishmael running towards her at full speed.

"I'm going to end this here and now!" Ishmael shouted as he charged at Sera.

_"Perfect...I need him at full power if I want to finish this quickly."_ Sera thought.

"This is for Lydia! Earth Devestation Blast!" Ishmael threw both of his hands in front of him as two magic circles appeared and sent an immense magical pressurized blast sent flying towards Sera. All the magic in the area seemed to begin to be used up and consumed by this blast of energy.

"Perfect!" Sera stuck both of her hands out and began to absorb the magical pressure.

_"There's no way she can use and absorb all the energy that I'm putting out right now, she'll have to overload. Then when she does, I'll muster what ever left over strenght I have left and strike her down."_ Ishmael thought planning out his victory.

_"The Salamander Gloves...are closing in at their max power..."_ Sera thought,_ "Can't let this Demigod win!"_ Slowly as the stand off continued Ishmael's blast slowly began to die down. Leaving nothing, but empty space between the two mages.

"Huh...huh...huh...huh..." Sera was huffing and puffing, tired from absorbing all the magical power.

"Now's my time!" Ishmael dashed straight forwards at what appeared as a weakened Sera.

"Crushing Earth Hammer!" Ishmael raised both of his arms above his head as they were covered in stone. He then brought them down at full force on her head.

"Don't think so!" Sera placed her hand in Ishmael's face and smiled wickedly, "Prepare for disection!" With those words Ishmael was consumed by a single blast released from only one of Sera's Salamander Gloves, then she used her free hand and placed it on his stomach and released another blast of the same blast amount and radius.

"Aaaaahhhhhh! N-no!" Ishmael cried out as he was sent flying and was actually forced through the barrier.

"Oh the barrier broke? Must mean that you are no longer able to battle. Meaning I win." Sera smiled as she saw Ishmael's unconcious body hit the ground.

"Seems like you're no longer able to battle...Operation: Demigod Slayer is a success" Sera laughed slightly, "And now while you're in this condition...it's time to begin disection."

* * *

Next Time: Ishmael is down and out in this rescue mission. His magical presence is slowly felt fading away by his allies. Meanwhile Nate is battling against Sherry  
Park and her unusual magic powers. Even with Nate's magic power she proves to still be a challenge to the Demigod mage. How will the fight turn out? Will the results turn the tides for better or for worse?

Review!


	17. Demons and Celestial Beast?

**Demons and Celestial Beasts?**

* * *

"So you and me huh?" Nate asked looking on at Sherry.

"Honestly I'd prefer that we don't fight and that you just surrender to Master Gouzen right now."

"Why? Are you afraid of the power that I weild?" Nate sighed.

"No...I'm scared of the power that I weild." She replied.

"Hmm? A mage scared of their own power? How humble, does this mean you think you're going to lose to me?"

"No, I know I'll win. I just don't know if I'll stop after I win."

"Hmmm?"

"I'm afraid I'll go on a rampage and destroy this world."

"I feel like you're mocking me, which is something I'm not going to let you do. Especially since you've captured my friend Lydia." Nate starred dead straight at Sherry with an intense glare.

"Huh...from that I guess you aren't going to give up huh?" Sherry pouted, "Oh well, guess that means we'll have to fight."

"Of course..." Nate cracked his neck, "You ready?"

"Hmmm?"

"Take Over: Satan Soul!" Nate roared as he suddenly released a large amount of magical power. Nate slowly began to transform. In his new form his eyes became darker and his eyelashes grew larger, with a dark, thin marking in a light zigzag-style crossing his left eye. His hair became wilder, jutting upwards and his ears enlarged, extending backwards, and gained pointed edges. He also gained sharp canine teeth. His forearms and hands became covered in scales and each sprouted a fin-like protrusion on its outer side. He also grew a large, stocky tail getting smaller and smaller near its end. His clothes also changed being replaced by a dark, skimpy one-piece suit revealing his arms, which is open on the front and the back, exposing most of his abdomen muscles and a part of his chest. He also doned a pair of gauntlets covering the back parts of his transformed arms.

"Whoa...Satan Soul? Thats some take over." Sherry said in awe, "This is going to be fun! I really hope you're okay with fighting me, I'll try my best to not go on a rampage!"

"Hmph, no matter what you do I shall defeat you." Nate told her, "So bring it!"

"Ignis!" Sherry called out. Suddenly a raven came flying and joined Sherry's shoulder.

"Yes Sherry?" The raven asked.

"Nate I want you to meet Ignig, my Celestial Beast spirit. At least one of'em. He's a good friend of mine, and together we take on a whole new form upon merging!"

"Wait, Celestial Beast?" Nate asked.

"Yes, they're only four of them. I have two, though just because of their limit does not mean they are weak. The exact opposite, they are some of the strongest spirits known to Celestial Wizards. So get ready and witness what I can do!"

"What we can do." The raven, known as Ignis, corrected.

"Right we!" Sherry smiled.

"Don't worry I'll also make sure I restrain some of our power." Ignis informed her.

"Right, that way I won't go crazy." Sherry nodded, "Let's do it!" Ignis slowly merged into Sherry's body and soon her body was consumed by an azure blue flame.

"Negative Ray!" Nate suck one hand out as he released a series of black, purple, and green lasers towards Sherry. Sherry simply stood there as they phased through her.

"What the?"

"My body's made of fire. I'm a living flaming avatar." Sherry smiled.

"Hmph, oh yeah? That just makes it more fun for me!" Nate flew over towards Sherry at full speed.

"Flame Curtain!" Sherry waved her arm out in front of her creating a blue flame wall before her. Nate quickly swung his arm across the fire causing it to disappear.

"Soul Execution!" Nate cocked one hand back as his hand was slowly beginning to gather green and black energy in the form of a needle. He thrusted his hand forwards towards Sherry. Sherry side stepped the attack then stuck one hand out.

"Blue Inferno!" A large pillar of blue fire devoured Nate.

"Aaahhh! Negative Ray!" A barrage of lasers shot out towards Sherry.

"Whoa!" Sherry quickly let them phase through her flaming body.

"Soul Execution!" Nate raised his hand high above his head creating the energy needle once more. He swung it down at Sherry.

"Sapphire Flare!" Sherry did a back flip avoiding Nate's attempted strike. As she did this she let out a flare of fire that burned Nate.

"Grrr...Demon Laser!" Nate leaned his head forwards as his eyes flashed red and let out two quick beams of red energy.

"Sapphire Flare!" Sherry used the same attack, but this time in defense of Nate's attack.

"Demon Particles!" Nate spread his wings wide as he released a large amount of small energy spheres in the air all around Sherry.

"What's this?" She muttered.

"Demon Crusher!" With that Nate caused all the energy particles to smash into Sherry creating a large explosion, "Got'er. That was easier than expected."

"Blue Blaze!" Sherry came from behind with her hands ignited with blue flames. She clapped her hands together quickly releasing a powerful wave of blue flames that burned Nate.

"Crap!" Nate was sent reeling down and crashed into an asteroid.

"Blue Inferno!" Sherry summoned a large pillar of blue flames that devoured Nate and the asteroid rock he was on.

_"Good job Sherry."_ Ignis cheered inside of her head, _"But make sure you don't lose sight of him."_

"Got it." She nodded.

"Negative Ray!"

"Flame Curtain!" Sherry created a wall of fire to protect her.

"Demon Particles!" Suddenly hundreds of black and green magic energy spheres appeared all around Sherry.

"Oh no!"

"Demon Crusher!" All of the little spheres crashed right into Sherry creating a large explosion.

"Aaaahhh!" She shouted as she began to fall to the ground.

"Crap...Ignis, I'm going to call on Luna."

"Right..." Soon Ignis flowed out of Sherry's body and vanished.

"Luna!" She cried out.

"Hmm?" Suddenly a white moon rabbit appeared by Sherry's side, "What's with the bunny?" Nate asked.

"This is Luna, she's my second Celestial Beast."

"Hehe...this is the guy we're battling? This should be interesting eh? I wonder how easy he'll fall for my tricks."

"Luna this guy is strong." Sherry informed.

"Right, but he should be fun to play around with right?" The white rabbit, known as Luna, transformed into an identical version of Sherry. Exception, she had rabbit ears.

"What the?!" Nate was thrown off, "Great now I have two of you too fight?"

"Yeah, and here's the best part." Luna smiled, "The powers I grant Sherry!" Both of them vanished.

"Huh?" Nate looked behind him, and tried a hook kick. His kick went right over Luna's head.

"From above!" Sherry shouted as she came down and landed an axe kick on the top of Nate's head.

"Aaaahhh!" Nate crashed right in to an asteroid.

"Graviton Cannon!" Sherry put her hands out in front of her as she charged up her magical energy. A magic circle appeared before her, and then a massive black wave of energy mixed with purple, and green electrical surges shot down at Nate.

"Whoa!" Nate quickly moved out of the way as the blast destroyed the asteroid.

"Graviton Cannon!" Luna came from behind and blasted Nate.

"Aaaahhhh!" He shouted in pain.

"Gravity Wave!" Sherry released a wave of gravitational pressure that forced Nate up against an asteroid.

"Grrrr..." Nate growled.

"Hehe...I thought you'd be stronger." Luna mocked as she joined Sherry as they floated in front of Nate. The only diffrence between the two were Luna's white rabbit ears.

"You're both a pain to fight." Nate growled.

"Aaawwwww...that sucks for you that you have to fight someone as strong as us." Luna laughed.

"Hehe, Luna don't be so mean." Said Sherry.

"But Sherry he actually thought he'd win. How wrong he is! Can we finish him?"

"Finish me? You must be stupid!" Nate roared, "Demon Crusher!"

"Hmmm?" Out of nowhere a large amount of Demon Particles rained down on the two causing a massive explosion.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" Both Sherry and Luna screamed in agonizing pain.

"Got'cha...now that you're not a blue flaming avatar I can strike you like that. Meaning you can't turn to fire to avoid the attack." Nate smiled as he pushed himself off of the asteroid.

"Maybe..." Sherry appeared right in front of Nate with a magic circle inches away from his stomach.

"But we're still fast enough to be able to only take half of the damage..." Luna said with the same magic circle Sherry had inches away from Nate's back.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked.

"You'll see..." Sherry smiled, "Luna!"

"Right!" Luna shouted back.

**"DOUBLE GRAVITON CANNON!"** Both released a massive blast of gravitation energy that consumed Nate.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" He screamed in horrifying pain. As the blast weakened and ended Nate could be seen slowly floating down to the ground. Except, he was no longer in his Satan Soul form.

"We got him Luna!" Sherry cheered and high fived her rabbit eared counter part.

"Sweet!"

"Uhhh..." Nate saw the two celebrating as he slowly got farther and farther away from them.

"I-I can't let them beat me so easily..." He groaned, "H-how can...I call myself a Demigod when I get beaten so easily?" He thought.

"Come on Sherry! Let's end him!" Luna cheered.

"Okay! That's what Master Gouzen would want anyway huh?" Sherry asked.

"Of course! So let's get'em!" Luna continued to cheer.

"Double Graviton Cannon once again?"

"Naaah, let's just blast him to smithereens. We'll keep blasting him until we know he's dead."

"Right!" Sherry nodded as she stuck one hand out. Luna did the same.

"Double Gravity Laser Barrage!" Both had their hands coated in a black, green, and purple sphere of energy as they released a series of intense pressurized and condensed lasers that began to pierce through and burn Nate's bare body.

"Uhh...n-no..." He muttered as the lasers rained down on him with little to no mercy. Blood began to seep from his body, his vision began to blurr, his bones began to feel brittle as though they were breaking beneath the pressure. He was becoming weak, he felt the edge of death come closer. Then he thought.

"I-Ishmael...Kali...Jin...Reggie...Zane...L-Lydia...all of Demigod...n-no...**N-NO**!" Nate mentally woke up as he thought about his friends. As the lasers continued on with their onslaught he was slowly consumed by the smoke they had created.

"Seems like we're done Sherry. Job well done." Luna smiled.

"Thanks Luna." Sherry smiled as well.

"Satan Soul!" A sudden burst of magical energy roared through the sky.

"Hmm?" Both looked down to see Nate struggling to stand on an asteroid. He was huffing and puffing, running out of air.

"H-he's still standing?" Sherry quickly panicked.

"Don't worry. He's close to his end, so let's finish it." Luna dove straight at Nate.

"Wait! Luna!" Sherry shouted.

"That's right you rabbit eared freak...come on!" Nate shouted loudly.

"Die!"

"Soul..." Nate whispered as his hand began to be coated in negative energy, "Execution!" Nate thrusted his hand forwards in to Luna's stomach.

"Augh!" She quickly coughed up blood as the blade went through her back.

"Huh...you thought..." Nate smirked weakly, "Demon Particles!" Nate's negative energy blade quickly seperated and surrounded Luna.

"Demon Crusher!" Nate leaped back as the negative energy particles smashed into her.

"Aaaahhhh!"

"Luna!" Sherry shouted.

"Uhhh..." Luna simply floated in the air.

"Don't worry I'll get him back for that." Sherry assured as she joined Luna's side as Luna slowly vanished, "You actually closed her gate...impressive." Sherry said with her head hung, "Though that's unforgivable! Ignis!" The raven then appeared.

"Yes!" Ignis landed on Sherry's shoulder.

"You wanted this gil...so I'll give it to you! Satan Soul: Halphas!" Nate roared as he released a massive burst of magical energy. Sherry was pushed back by this as Nate took on a new form. In his new state, Nate's ears were covered by sky long blue scales, extending backwards, and gained pointed edges. He also gained similar scale-like armor on his forearms and hands as well as on his legs. Each forearm also received a fin-like protrusion on its outer side. He also grew a large, sky blue, stocky tail that got smaller and smaller near its end. The clothes also changed being replaced by a light blue and dark blue, one-piece suit revealing his arms, which was open on the front and the back, exposing most of his abdomen muscles. This Satan Soul form also doned two angel-like wings that were pinting upwards.

"Whoa..."

"I'm going to save my friend no matter what!" Nate shouted at Sherry.

"Hmph...fine! Ignis!" Sherry shouted, "Let's do it!" Ignis flew behind Sherry's back and spread his wings as they burned and turned into blue flaming wings. He merged into her back while the blue wings of fire stayed, on her head a raven like masked helmet formed, in the middle of her chest was a blue sun, she also had purple and blue pieces of armor on her arms and legs with feather like designs.

"Seems like you've taken on a new form as well." Nate said as the two floated towards each other.

"Yes, this is our true merged form." Sherry informed the Demigod mage, "So prepare for a real fight!" The two quickly clashed. Once their fists connected a resounding shockwave was sent through out the barrier. The shockwave destroyed every single asteroid within the barrier.

"Blue Inferno!"

"Soul Execution!" As a blue pillar of fire came up Nate sliced it in half.

"Fire Curtain!"

"Negative Ray!" All of rays negative rays fired through the fire and pierced Sherry.

"Blue Pheonix Shot!" Sherry dove straight at Nate as she exploded into a single stream of blue fire.

"Your stupid fire will not touch me! Demon Cannon!" Nate sent out a resounding blast of evil energy through his mouth that clashed with Sherry since she was the fire itself. Sherry was sent flying back.

"Demon Light!" Nate's wings began to shine giving off a bright white light tinted with black. Soon the white turned to black, and the black tint turned into a white tint. The blast consumed Sherry.

"Aaaahhhh! Sapphire Blaze!" Sherry shouted sending out an intense wave of blue fire that flew towards Nate. Though his Demon Light attack caused it to diminish.

"Ha!" Nate came from above with one hand out and ready, "Negative Rain!" A large series of negative energy lasers rained down towards Sherry. Then from the original lasers shot, more bursted out from those, and so on continued with the next ones. It was a neverending release of negative lasers. They all consumed Sherry within seconds.

"Got'er!" Nate quickly darted his eyes after saying thos making sure it was safe.

"No you didn't!" Sherry shouted as she appeared beneath Nate.

"What the?!" Nate looked down and saw the blue sun glowing in Sherry's chest.

"Blue Nova!" A large explosion of blue solar and fire energy shot up towards Nate.

"No!" Nate's eyes widened as the blast radius of the attack was inescapable.

"Huh...huh...huh..." Sherry was exhausted from battle.

_"Good job so far Sherry..."_ Ignis complimented, _"We're still in control of your powers. Let's keep it this way, okay?"_

"R-right..." Sherry's legs began trembling, it was impossible for her to stand at this point. Yet she did it.

"D-don't think...this is over..." Nate groaned as his body had gone limp, yet he was still floating.

"Crap, can't you just stay dead?!" Sherry shouted.

"Heh...what be the fun in that?" Nate asked some what mockingly, "Now...it's about time I finish this...because that blast nearly did kill me..." Nate quickly stiffened his body as he aimed his hands down at Sherry.

"Crap, Ignis now what?!"

"Just use our strongest attack! That'll end him for sure!"

"R-right..." Sherry stuck her hands out in front of her as well.

"Sorry Sherry, but this battle is over!" Nate stated weakly.

"Agreed!" Sherry shouted back.

"Hell Zone Eraser!" With every bit of magic he had left Nate sent out a massive blast of negative energy that was big enough to devour a whole island.

"Sapphire Supernova!" Sherry shot a powerful star sized beam of sapphire fire that flew towards Nate. As the star made contact with Nate's planet sized attack, the blue star exploded into a large ball of sapphire energy and fire that was the size of the sun itself. As the attacks collided they exploded releasing a massive amount of energy and magical pressure. The destruction from the colliding blasts destroyed the barrier and everything within the barrier. Soon both Sherry and Nate slowly fell to the ground. Both back and returned to their human forms. Their lifeless bodies hit the ground. Their fight...was over. It ended, with no winner.

* * *

Next Time: One loss, and one draw! The Demigods are not doing as well as hoped as they seem to be having troubles against whoever kidnapped Lydia. Though this does not stop Kali. She is more than ready to take on her opponet, even at the cost of her own life. The next battle is Kali against Selena Crossroad. How will Kali do? Will she be the first victory the Demigods will chalk up, or will she be another loss? The future is unknown for the Demigod mage.

Review!


	18. The Beauty of Battle?

**The Beauty of Battle?**

* * *

"So you're my opponet?" Selena analyzed while looking at Kali.

"Hmph, appears so. You're my next victim. It's been a while since I've been a good fight so please keep my entertained would ya?" Kali smirked some what.

"Your overconfidence will lead to your down fall Demigod, I do not understand why you think you're superior to me when you have yet to even witness what I can fully do." Selena replied.

"It won't be hard to defeat you, I'll make it quick because we came here for a reason. Last thing I need is somebody holding me back, so let's jump to it yeah?" Kali smiled, "Re-Equip..." Kali smiled as her clothes quickly bega to change. Soon she was dressed in a pair of large loose golden pants with various black designs on the legs, with her feet wrapped up in bandages, then on top was a golden bikini top with black designs as well. In both of her hands she held two golden ringerd chakrams with silver bladed edges. She starred down Selena and prepared herself, "Blade Dancing!"

"I knew you use Re-Equip, but did you know I did as well?" Selena smiled, "Re-Equip..." Selena was quickly consumed by a ruby crimson colored form fitting armor that had a bright reflective shine, and in her hand she held a katana.

"Ruby." Selena began twirling her katana.

"Hmph, you're armor looks pretty. Though it won't help you!" Kali dashed towards Selena and began spinning on one foot, "I'll finish this in one blow!"

"Don't think so!" Quickly Selena jumped forwards and raised her sword in front of her and began to use it to block the endless oncoming attack of a spinning Kali.

"Flame Slasher!" Selena's katana was engulfed by flames as she brought it down and ignited Kali on fire.

"Aaaahhh!"

"Blaze Wave!" Selena jumped back swinging her sword sending out a diagonal wave of fire that slashed Kali's chest.

"Guah!" Kali skidded back, "Fire Magic?"

"My Ruby armor gives my a strong defense, along with the power to manipulate the element of fire. Don't worry, this fight won't be as one sided as much as you might have wished." Selena leaped in the air and aimed her katana down right at Kali.

"Piercing Flame!" Selena's sword ignited on fire as she flew down at Kali. Kali smiled as she tossed her chakrams up and caught them with her feet. She landed on her hands and began spinning creating a small wind made chakram around her.

"Let's see you get through this!" Kali shouted.

"Easy!" Selena shouted back. Selena then landed in front of the spinning Kali, and kicked her in the stomach.

"Grrr..." Kali slid back on her hands. She then jumped off her hands and began spinning crazily once more towards Selena.

"Armada!" Kali shouted as she lunged towards Selena and kicked her leg forward. As her leg closed in Selena bent over backwards to avoid the oncoming kick. Kali kicked up her chakrams quickly catching them with her hands. As she did this she swung them down towards Selena.

"Razor Flame!" Selena swung her sword around and sending out another slash of fire that pushed Kali back.

"Grrr..."

"Ha!" Selena dashed towards Kali once more.

"Your flames won't be able to do much to me!" Kali shouted as she leaped in the air and had her eyes set down at Selena's shoulders. Kali then slashed both of Selena's shoulders.

"Guah!" Blood sprayed from Selena's shoulders as she stumbled forwards. Kali then landed and kicked Selena in the side of the head.

"Aaahhh!" Selena screamed as she was sent skidding across the ground.

"Told you." Kali smiled.

"Re-Equip: Emerald!" Selena flew up from the ground and towards Kali. Selena is now wearing a shine reflective green form fitting armor with a halberd in her hand. She raised it high above her head and swung it downwards slashing Kali's chest.

"Guah!" Kali fell to the ground.

"My Emerald Armor grants me healing magic, and also increases my senses. I changed after I realized you had cut deeper in to my skin than I had actually believed.

"Guess that means I'm at an advantage if you can't even anticipate my actual strength." Kali smiled.

"Hmph, you might have a point." Selena sighed, "Oh well!" Quickly Selena vanished.

"!" Kali turned around and clashed her chakrams with Selena's halberd.

"You're going to need to move slightly faster now." Selena informed right before she kicked Kali in the stomach.

"Augh!" Kali held her stomach, then leaped in the air. As she came down Selena dissappeared once more.

_"Where'd she go?!"_ Kali thought to herself.

"From up above!" Selena shouted slashing Kali's back.

"Aaaahhh!" Quickly Kali smashed in to the ground.

"Now try this on as well!" Selena dove right down at Kali with her halberd ready to end the fight.

"Don't think so!" Kali jumped up and clashed once more with Selena. Kali pushed Selena away with one chakram, then used the second one to throw at her. Selena smacked the circular weapon away with her halberd. Kali grabbed ahold of the halberd and pulled Selena towards her. Selena cocked her fist back punching Kali in the face.

"Augh!" Kali gritted her teeth as blood sprayed from her mouth. Kali then kneed Selena in the stomach and grabbed her by the back of her neck and slammed her knee in to Selena's face.

"Grrggg..." Selena's head whipped back from the impact. As Kali fell to the ground her second chakram fell back to her as well.

"That should hold her off for a second." Kali landed on her feet as she looked around in the air for Selena.

"Re-Equip: Jade!" With that Selena traded in her halberd for a jian sword. As she did this a bolt of lightning flashed brightly lightning up the sky.

"Hmm? Where'd she go now?" Kali asked.

"Lightning Crash Blade!" Selena appeared behind Kali as her jian was coated in lightning. She slashed Kali and a bolt of lightning blasted down on the Demigod mage.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" Kali whipped around to swing her chakram, but Selena turned in to a flash of lightning causing her to vanish.

"What the-"

"Lightning Crash Blade!" Selena came from behind once more and caused a bolt of lightning to come down hard on Kali.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" Kali quickly dropped to a knee from the attack.

"My Jade armor grants me the power of lightning, and increases my speed as well. I'm just getting stronger and stronger. You should give up."

"N-no!" Kali roared. Kali threw a kick up towards Selena, but Selena quickly turned into lightning once more.

"Thunder Thrust!" As Selena thrusted her jian forwards a massive blast of thunder sent Kali flying back.

"Augh!" Kali hit the ground with electricity running all over her body.

"Directed Lightning Slash!" Selena swung her sword down and from above a bolt of lightning crashed into Kali's chest.

"Graaaahhh!" Kali shouted in agonizing pain.

"Hmph...some Demigod." Selena sighed, "I did warn you about your overconfidence. Did I not?"

"S-shut up!" Kali stood up with shaky knees.

"Do you think you'll be able to compete with me in this form? My speed and lightning abilities will make sure that you can no longer fight." Selena told her.

"I said shut up!" Kali dissappeared.

"Hmm?" Selena began looking around, but then soon felt Kali's hands wrapped around her neck from behind. She brought down Selena and drove a chakram in to the girl's back.

"Aaaaaahhhh!" Blood sprayed out from Selena's back.

"I will defeat you!" Kali roared pulling the chakram out, then kicking Selena in the back of the head.

"Grrrr..."

"Go!" Kali threw both of her chakrams at Selena.

"Grr..." Selena stood up and turned into a bolt of lightning. Selena, while in lightning form, began running circles around Kali.

"C-crap..." Kali muttered as the lightning encircled her. Every now and then a bolt of lightning struck Kali.

"Guah! Augh! Oof! Grr...gra!" Kali fell to her knees as the attack kept on.

"This! Is the beauty of battle!" Selena roared as she finally solidified in front of Kali and raised her jian high above her head, "Lightning Crash Blade!" As Selena prepared to bring her sword down Kali jumped up and drove her fist at full force in Selena's face. Selena's face was smashed into her head and was sent skidding back.

"Come back!" Kali roared as her chakrams flew back to her.

"Uhhh..." Selena held her face in pain, "That hurts..." She groaned.

"G-good..." Kali had trouble standing at this point. Though she hadn't done as much damage as Selena did to her, she did know that she was doing at least some form of damage and inflicting some sort of pain onto the warrior.

"Don't think that just because you did slight damage that you're going to be able to come back and defeat me." Selena informed.

"We'll see!" Kali leaped in the air spinning her chakrams at full speed as she rushed Selena blindly.

"Re-Equip..." Selena's armor quickly turned in to a shinning black color as she weild a large claymore in her hand, "Obsidian!" Selena swung her sword at Kali. Kali jumped in the air avoiding the attack, then spun slicing at Selena. Selena jumped back and thrusted her sword forwards. Mutiple shards from the claymoreflew out and drilled right into Kali's body.

"Aaaahhhh!" Kali slammed on the ground hard from the impact.

"Re-Equip..." Selena reeled back her claymore and charged Kali, "Sapphire!" Suddenly Selena's armor turned into a bright shinning sapphire blue armor while her claymore turned into a naginata. She raised her sword above her head and swung it down sending out a wave of ice.

"Crap! Now what?!" Kali shouted avoiding the oncoming ice slash attack.

"This is my Sapphire Armor, allowing me to control ice." Selena smiled.

"Please tell me...tha you're kidding!" Kali roared. Kali jumped in the air and swung her chakrams down at Selena. Selena quickly lifted her blade clashing with Kali's weapons. Selena then kneed Kali in the chest. Kali grabbed Selena's knee and then punched her in the face.

"Ooof!" Selena's head flew back from the punch. Kali pulled Selena forward and elbowed her right in the stomach. Selena crashed right in to the ground. Kali dove down spinning like a drill. Selena jumped up and began twirling her naginata as a sphere of ice was created. Selena sent the sphere towards Kali. Kali was quickly consumed by the ball of ice.

"Aaaahhh!" Kali was frozen inside the ball of ice.

"N-no..." She thought.

"Re-Equip: Obsidian!" Selena shouted leaping in to the air with her armor changing back to black and now weilding her claymore once more. Selena raised her sword above her head and slashed the ball of ice in half. While also slashing Kali's chest. Kali began to fall to the ground as her blood sprayed out from her chest.

"Uhh..." Kali soon hit the ground.

"I knew that you wouldn't last very long in this fight. My aresnal is too wide for you to comprehend." Selena then rested her claymore on her shoulder and held a grin on her face.

"N-no...I-I'm not...going to lose to you..." Kali struggled to her knees.

"Good bye...Demigod!" Selena raised her blade above her head as she prepared to finish off Kali.

"Storm Blade!" Out of nowhere a blade of wind slashed down across Selena's chest.

"Guah!" Selena stumbled back from the attack, "What was that?!"

"That was me!" Suddenly Laura had appeared in between Selena and Kali.

"Laura?! What are you doing here?!" Kali shouted, "Only six people were supposed to show up!"

"Kali you rest up, I'll finish this fight!"

"W-what...no! She's strong, and she's my opponet! I'll handle her do you understand me?!" Kali tried to stand up using her chakrams, but they slowly vanished. Then she had returned back to her normal clothes.

"You're running low on magical power, your chakrams are gone. Just let me take over from here." Laura told her guild mate.

"N-no! This is my fight!" Kali stood up and took a single step forward. Laura quickly punched Kali in the stomach.

"Augh!" Kali fell to the ground.

"Stay! Like I said..." Laura told her, "I'll explain everything later, but right now this is my fight for now."

"Hmph...seems like you've broken the rules that Master Gouzen had given you. Good thing he had already anticipated that." Selena smiled, "So now it's you and I. I hope even in my state you can fight me. You're coming in fresh I've been fighting for a while so you have the upper hand. Just don't count on that the full battle!" Selena charged towards Laura.

"Atmosphere Cannon!" Laura stuck her hands out in front of her and sent out a devestating blast of wind that blew Selena back. Selena skidded across the ground and used her sword to slow herself down.

"Wind Scythe!" Laura swung her hands and created a powerful scythe of wind that slashed Selena's chest. Blood sprayed.

"Grrr..." Selena growled.

"Tornado Trap!" Laura shouted as Selena was soon caught in a large and powerful tornado.

"Hmm?" Selena looked around, then grinned slightly, "Re-Equip: Jade!" A bright flash of light appeared with in the tornado and Selena was now wearing her jade green armor weilding her jian. She aimed it at Laura through the tornado, "Thunder Thrust!" She thrusted her sword through the tornado sending out a devestating blast of thunder that caused the tornado to blow away. Laura was consumed by the attack.

"Guah!" Laura was quickly knocked down.

"Lightning Crash Blade!" Selena leaped in the air and came crashing down towards Laura.

"Atmosphere Cannon!" Laura sent out another immense blast of wind that sent Selena back up in the air.

"Re-Equip: Sapphire!" Once again Selena's armor changed, this time to blue as she held her naginata. She flew down and swung it down towards Laura sending out a wave of ice.

"Wind Scythe!" Quickly a thin blade of wind slashed the ice wave in half.

"Blizzard Blade!" Selena appeared in front of Laura and swung her sword releasing a devestating blizzard.

"Aaaahhhh!" Laura felt as though she was frozen.

"Re-Equip: Obsidian!" Selena transformed into her black armor and her large claymore. She raised it high and slashed Laura from the neck down to her waist.

"Uhhh..." Laura stumbled back and fell down beside Kali as she began to bleed.

"L-Laura..." Kali muttered as she pushed herself off the ground.

"Y-yeah Kali?" Laura responded.

"I know that you want to save Lydia, but you broke this guys rules. Who knows what he'll do to Lydia now."

"I know...but I just couldn't help it. We are family..."

"I know.." Kali began to stand up weakly and got in a fighting stance. Laura soon stood up as well by Kali's side.

"As a family, we must fight and work together. So let's do this!" Kali roared as her magical pressure increased. A large explosion of magical energy was released.

"Whoa!" Laura stepped back in shock at how much magical energy Kali had stored, or more of how much she had left. Especially after all the brutal wounds that Selena had inflicted on her.

"You seem to still have a lot of energy left. Now there's two of you. Meaning the stakes have been raised, especially since the rules have been broken. Now if you two win...I don't know what Master Gouzen will do to your friend, but it won't matter because I'll still win!" Selena told them.

"Then prove it!" Laura leaped in the air towards Selena, "Storm Blade!"

"Re-Equip: Jade!" With her lightning armor on Selena raised her blade in the air, "Lightning Crash Blade!" A bolt of lightning struck down Laura in mid-air. Kali had then appeared from behind and with every bit of magical power she had left in her body she clapped her hands together and threw them forwards.

"Re-Equip: Chakram Storm!" A massive amount of chakrams began to form all around Kali. Then all of them flew towards Selena from behind and an endless barrage of attacks caused a massive amount of damage to her.

"Guah!" Selena fell to her knees from the attack. In front of her stood Laura.

"Atmosphere Cannon!" With a suddent burst of wind Selena was blown away.

"Got'er!" The two clapped hands as they had _thought_ they had won. Key word: thought.

* * *

"Hmph...funny...another one has shown their face." The man known as Gouzen muttered watching Selena's fight, "Though it kind of makes sense since they are down one. Then again they broke the rules...meaning it's time for the secret ultimatium. If they win then I'll kill their friend, but if Selena defeats them both she'll remain alive so the games may continue." Gouzen watched with a new wicked grin on his face, "So let's see how this goes."

* * *

"Awesome! Now that's one down, time to move on to the next one!" Kali cheered, "I knew she wasn't that tough!"

"She was strong, but she wasn't going to defeat two Demigod mages."

"Uhh...Re-Equip..."

"Hmmm?" Both girls looked towards where Selena had crashed.

"Diamond!" With a burst of magical energy Selena had revealed herself from the smoke in her new diamond armor weilding a long sword in her hand.

"What's that?!" Laura shouted.

"My strongest and most efficent armor." Selena sighed, "I was hoping to avoid this, but I don't have anymore time for either of you." Selena aimed her sword at the two.

"W-what..."

"Gem Storm Slash Attack!" Selena raised her sword up in the air as a stream of fire, lightning, ice, earth, and wind began to encircle her blade. Quickly Selena swung her sword releasing a devestating blast that devoured the two girls.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Both Kali and Selena fell to the ground.

"Huh...weaklings." Selena scoffed before dropping to a knee, "Did I do well...Master Gouzen?"

* * *

"Hehe..." Gouzen laughed while remaining seated at his throne, "Yes Selena...you did perfectly fine..."

* * *

"Hmph..." Selena smiled, "And like I said before...that was the beauty of battle."

* * *

Next Time: Another defeat for the Demigod Guild has been marked up. They are not doing so well against these enemies whoever they are and where ever they came from. Though this does not matter to Jin. Jin ends up facing off against someone by the name of Reese. Jin plans to give this fight his all, since that is his job as a Demigod mage.

Review!


	19. Get Amped!

**Get Ampe****d!**

* * *

"Hehe...so you're my opponet?" Reese smiled as he quickly drew two swords, "So you really think you're guild can beat mine?"

"Hmph...think? I know!" Jin barked back with a smile on his face.

"So then I guess I merely have one question."

"Which would be what?" Jin smirked.

"Are we just going sit here and talk or are we going to fight?!" Reese rushed at Jin.

"Re-Equip: Blademaster Armor!" Jin leaped in the air as his transformation began to take place. As Jin transformed his armor consisted of a dark blue, sleeveless Kosode with bright red Magatama symbols arranged around the neck area in the form of a necklace, Dark blue Hakama, white tabi, dark blue waraji, and a white Obi. He also wear Dark blue haori jacket with three red Magatama arranged in a circle on the back. He held a nodachi blade in his hands as he quickly clashed with Reese.

Reese jumped back, then lugned forwards and swung both of his swords at Jin. Jin brought his nodachi down and clashed with only one of Reese's swords. Reese used his free sword to come up from under and nearly slashed Jin's chest. Jin jumped back, then dove forward swinging his sword back at the opposing mage. Reese did a barrel roll to the side, then bounced off the ground and raised his sword above his head.

Jin swung his sword up to block both of Reese's swords. Reese then kicked off of Jin's nodachi, and began slashing the blade Jin held. Reese landed on the ground once more and pouncd again at Jin.

"Amp: Reinforcement!" Reese shouted as both of his swords smashed against Jin's nodachi. Upon impact an explosion propelled Jin back.

"Grrrr..." Jin gritted his teeth as he was forced back from the blast.

"Haha! You're fast!" Reese shouted cheerfully as he leaped in the air and dove back down at Jin.

"Thanks, you're pretty fast yourself." Jin leaped in the air as they clashed blades once more. Reese elbowed Jin in the chin.

"Guah!" Jin's head jerked back from the attack.

"Amp: Reinforcement!" Reese shouted once more as he slammed both of his swords against Jin's nodachi again sending out a powerful shockwave through out the nodachi and forcing Jin in the the ground.

"Crap!" Jin shouted angriy as he hit the ground.

"Amp: Accel!" Reese roared as he quickly vanished from Jin's sight.

"Heh, you think speed will scare me?" Jin swung his around while spinning in a quick circle.

"Whoa!" Reese stepped back to observe what Jin was doing.

"Got'cha!" Jin shouted as he quickly came to a stop and thrusted his blade towards Reese. Reese side stepped then raised both blades high.

"Amp: Reinforcement!" He shouted slamming one sword on to Jin's nodachi, then extended the second sword and made contact with Jin's armor. Two shockwaves were sent through out Jin's body.

"Guah!" Jin stumbled back from the attack.

"Amp: Accel!" Quickly Jin began running circles around the Demigod once more.

"I wasn't using my speed to scare you, I just wanted to use it to get closer to you. Which I did to success, it's okay though. You're a pretty good fighter so far, though I wonder how long you'll be able to fight in the long run!" Reese commented, "Probably not long as long as I have my kind of magic!"

"I don't care what your magic is, I'll crush you!" Jin raised his sword above his head, "Take this!" Jin swung his sword and slashed Reese's chest. Blood sprayed from his chest as Reese flew back and down on to the ground.

"Guah!"

"Re-Equip: Frigid Dragoon Armor!" A bright flash of light had engulfed Jin. His new armor itself consisted of full body armor colored mostly in black and dark blue. He's wearing a helmet the shape of a dragon's head that obscured most of his face and sharp spikes extending out of his armor on his shoulders, elbows and calves, to give it an even more draconian look. He also has a pair of draconian wings with a metal frame mounted on his back. He's now weilding a naginata.

"Hmph, a new armor huh?" Smiled Reese, "That was quick don't ya think? I was hoping you wouldn't at least show it until later.

"Nah, I decided to show you some more armor. With this armor, I gain more abilities than I did my previous armor. So this should do just fine against you."

"That's what you think for now..." Reese grinned.

"Ice Tombstone!" Jin stabbed his naginata in the ground and multiple large ice sword like objects shot out from the ground.

"Amp: Accel!" Reese shouted quickly avoiding and dodging each uprising frozen sword like tombstone. As he dodged each of the frozen swords he could read that on them they simply said "Your Grave".

"Ice Blades!" Jin stuck one hand out and ceated multiple icicle blades that he sent out flying towards Reese. Reese quickly hid behind one of the giant frozen swords. All the ice shards then impaled what he was using as cover, thus destroying it. Reese ducked and rushed towards Jin.

"Icefang!" With the swing of his naginata sword Jin sent out a massive wave of ice towards Reese. Reese leaped in the air, then vanished from sight. Reese came from behind and kicked Jin right in the head. Jin skidded across the ground.

"...huh...huh..." Reeese held his chest as he was no longer using his Amp: Accel spell.

"Grr..." Jin wiped his mouth for blood and looked at his hand, "Nice." He smiled.

"Thanks. I know your pretty comfortable on the ground, but if you stay there any longer against me your dead!" Reese rushed Jin. Jin jumped up and reeled his sword back.

"Icefang!" Reese sent out another wave of ice. Quickly Reese slashed his way through the attack. Jin jumped in the air in shock that Reese had not been phased by the oncoming attack.

"Sapphire Arrows!" Jin summoned forth a bow made of ice and pulled the frozen string back aiming down at Reese. Slowly Jin began to concentrate his magical energy in to his bow. He then let go of the string and sent out an arrow of ice that went flying down towards Reese. Reese leaped in the air and slashed the arrow in half.

"Ice Blades!" Jin created various little ice blades that bombarded Reese. Reese did not hesitate to deflect each of the little arrows. He then began to spin rapidly.

"Crap!" Jin shouted as he slowly began to descend from the sky, while Reese was clearly ascending. Reese then began a non-stop slash attack up against Jin's chest.

"Grrggg..." Jin growled, "Icefang!" Jin lifted his sword above his head. Reese placed both of his feet against Jin's body.

"Don't think so buddy!" Reese smiled before pushing himself off the Jin and down on to the ground. Jin was still in the air as he swung his sword down at Reese.

"Nope!" Reese forced both of his swords in to the ground, "Amp: Reinforcement!" He shouted and suddenly a large blast radius rose up to the sky devouring all of Jin's icicle blades and Jin himself. Though the blast began to freeze half way through.

"No...he's freezing the blast radius? That's incredible." Reese laughed slightly, "Guess I should make the best of it! Amp: Accel!" Reese leaped in the air and met Jin in air once more. Jin was standing on the frozen pillar he had created from the blast.

"Huh?" Jin was shocked to see Reese above him.

"Ha!" Jin lifted his blade up as Reese slammed both of his swords on to Jin's naginata. Upon contact the ice pillar shattered and both crashed in to the ground.

"Guah!" Both coughed up blood as they hit the ground.

"Grrr..." Jin jumped up, and so did Reese. They looked at each other. Then dashed at each other.

"Ice Tombstone!" Jin shouted planting his sword in the ground. Multiple giant frozen swords rose up from the ground.

"Amp: Accel!" Reese shouted as he began jumping off of the giant ice sword-like tombstones. Jin did the same as they began to clash. Reese used his swords to fight against Jin. Jin countered one of Reese's slashes, and then kneed Reese in the side of the head. Reese smiled as he used his second sword to slash Jin's side.

"Guah!" Blood sprayed from the Demigod mage's ribs. Jin then quickly reeled around and kicked Reese in the side of the head. Reese slammed in to one of the frozen swords.

"Augh!"

"Here I come!" Jin shouted with his fist cocked back. Reese swung both of his swords at full force and a powerful force of wind pushed Jin back and destroyed the giant frozen swords. As Jin skid back he grabbed his sword.

"Hehe...didn't see that coming did you?" Jin smirked, "That was just a wave of my magical energy I used to force you back."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Jin scoffed.

"Amp..."

"Icefang!"

"Accel!" Reese shouted.

_"Darn it...I'm going to tire myself out using my speed..."_ Reese thought avoiding the wave of oncoming ice that had just left Jin's blade.

_"I can't let him get close...his Reinforcement does some serious damage. Especially internally...for all I know some of my organs might be on the verge of busting. This internal pain is intense..."_ Jin thought. Reese leaped in the air and swung one sword down. Jin raised his blade high.

"Amp..." Reese smiled as their swords clashed. Quickly Reese thrusted his sword in to Jin's stomach.

"Grr..."

"Reinforcement!" Reese shouted. Two large shockwaves devoured Jin.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" Jin stumbled back and held his wounds as he dropped to a knee.

"Ha!" Reese kneed Jin in the face knocking him back even further.

"Hehe..." Reese smiled as he looked down at Jin.

"Uhh..." Jin pushed himself up and simply smiled.

"Why you smiling?" Reese asked some what confused.

"Because...you're stronger than I thought. This is a good fight. Thanks." Jin smiled.

"Hmph, no problem. Same to you, you're strong. Now you see why I can't let you win!" Reese smiled.

"Same to you!" Jin jumped up and charged forth right at Reese. Reese quickly jumped out of the way of the oncoming attack as he slid and twirled one of his swords. He swung one sword at Jin. Jin did a backflip avoiding the attack. As Jin landed Reese lunged at him and swung both of his blades at the exact same time at the Demigod.

"Icefang!" Jin swung his sword sending out a wav of ice. Reese slid on a knee barely avoiding the attack. Jin then kneed Reese in the chest causing him to slide back from the impact. Jin leaped in the air and twirled his sword.

"Sapphire Arrows!" Jin created a bow made of ice and shot a large ice arrow down towards Reese. Reese jumped up and slashed the arrow in half, causing it to fall to the ground. Jin then appeared behind Reese and lifted his sword over his shoulder.

"Icefang!"

"Amp: Accel!" Reese shouted as he quickly vanished leaving a large wave of ice in his place.

"Ice Tombstone!" Jin shoved his sword in the ground summoning forth a large barrage of giant frozen blades.

"Missed!" Reese shouted as he was in the air.

"Ice Blades!" Jin aimed his sword at the mid-air Reese. Then all of a sudden all the Ice Tombstones he called forth turned into little icicle blades that flew up towards Reese.

"Amp: Accel!" Reese shouted as he vanished once more.

"Icefang!" Jin swung his sword all around him sending out a circular wave of ice around him.

"That one was close!" Reese shouted as he flew back and held his stomach as blood began to drip from his abdomen.

"Hmph, so I finally cut you huh?" Jin smiled, "How exciting. You're fast kid, but you can only run for so long. Even with magic."

"Maybe, but I can out last you. That's all I need especially as long as I keep my powers at their peak." Reese replied, but then quickly grabbed his chest.

"Guah!" He dropped to a knee.

_"N-no...m-my heart."_ Reese growled at his pain, but he couldn't show weakness at this time in the battle. He then stood up struggling and put on a brave face.

_"Seems like his magic is taking its toll on him internally more than externally."_ Jin thought, _"How, I don't know. Though this could come in handy for me now. I guess I'm doing more damage than I had actually thought."_

"You okay kid?" Jin smirked knowing full well that he wasn't.

"S-shut up..." Reese hissed, "I'm fine!" Reese pointed both of his swords at Jin, "Amp...Reinforcement!" Reese rushed Jin. Jin lifted his sword high and swung it down at Reese. Reese quickly lifted one sword and upon contact a severe shockwave was released.

"Aaaaahhh!" Jin skidded back from the attack. Reese then leaped in the air and made an X-mark slash across Jin's chest. Since he had imbued his swords with his Reinforcement magic intense shockwaves blasted right through Jin's body.

"Guah!" Blood sprayed from his chest, and his chest seemed seriously burned.

"Huh...huh..." Reese smiled as he thrusted one sword in to Jin's stomach. As he did this another shockwave blew Jin back.

"Crap!" He shouted as he fell to the ground.

"I'm going to have to keep this on just a little longer." Reese muttered to himself.

"Uhhh...you're really starting to annoy me!" Jin roared as he ran towards Reese.

"No more running! I'm going all out!" Reese roared as he leaped in the air.

"Icefang!" Jin swung his sword sending a wave of ice towards Reese. Reese held his swords out in front of him and as the ice wrapped itself around Reese's swords the ice exploded.

"My swords are highly explosive! Nothing can touch them!" He shouted as he came down and slashed Jin from his right shoulder down to the left side of his waist.

"Augh!" Jin felt the deadly shockwaves push and distorate his innerards.

"Huh...huh...huh..." Reese dropped to a knee and looked on at Jin who was sitting on the ground holding his chest as he coughed up blood.

"D-darn it..." Jin muttered, _"This guy is stronger than I thought...his magic is explsoive. It has to be one of the most dangerous and destructive magics I have ever encountered. There's no way he can keep this up though...how long can he keep these shockwaves moving through his swords. There has to be some backlash on his body from being so close to them as well."_

_"Alright...he's probably going to play it safe and stay away distance wise. That way my swords won't reach him and hit him with shockwaves. Though...I have other plans..."_ Reese grinned to himself.

"Grrr..." Jin struggled to stand, so he used his sword.

"Amp..." Reese shoved one sword in the ground, "Reinforcement!" He shouted.

"Whoa!" Jin jumped back, and as he did he realized nothing had happened.

"W-wait, w-" Jin was cut off by an explosion that errupted from the bottom of his feet.

"Got'cha! You thought my sword was what I was reinforcing huh? How wrong you were." Reese smiled, "I can reinforce anything. For example...the floor."

"Y-you...used your magic to reinforce the floor to make it destructive?" Jin stood up and looked at Reese with a wicked stare.

"Evil right?" Reese pulled his sword out the ground and began twirling the blade.

"Great...guess I can't touch the floor then! No problem!" Jin took to the skies using his armored wings, "Sapphire Arrows!" A bow of ice was then quickly made and an ice arrow as well. Jin shot the arrow quickly down at Reese. Reese stuck his hand out and side stepped the arrow, then catching it.

"Amp...Accel..." Reese's hand quickly pulled back, "Reinforcement!" He shouted as he threw the arrow at full force towards the air born Jin. Jin avoided the oncomig arrow. Soon enough Reese was behind him and placed a hand on one of Jin's wings.

"Reinforcement!" Reese then fell to the ground and landed on his feet.

"You reinforced my wings?" Jin raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because it's more fun this way!" Reese leaped in the air and began swinging both of his swords at Jin. Jin flew back and called forth his sword and began swinging it as well. Each swing of his sword blocked both of Reese's swords. Reese did not seem worried as each of his attacks were easily blocked by Jin. Jin lifted his swored above his head.

"Icefang!"

"Don't think so!" Reese barrel rolled to the side then slashed one of Jin's wings. As he did this the wing exploded.

"Aaaahhh!" Jin was caught in the blast, and soon the blast also set off his second wing. The explosion quickly grew as Jin was consumed in the attack. Reese slowly fell down to the ground and touched it with his hand.

"Amp: Reinforcement!" Reese then jumped in the air as Jin hit the ground. The ground exploded as Jin hit the floor, once again being devoured by the blast that Reese had set up.

"Ha! I knew it work!" Reese lightly fell on the floor and smiled as Jin's body simply laid there.

"Uuuhhh..." Jin quickly spit some blood out as he tried to push himself up off the ground.

"You still trying to fight? Pathetic. You don't have what it takes to beat us! We are the Dream Reapers! You guys stand no chance!"

"Dream Reapers huh?" Jin smirked as blood dripped from his face, "Glad to know..." Jin stood up and turned to face Reese.

"Re-Equip..." A bright light consumed Jin, but this time it wasn't because of a blast from Reese's magic. He began to take on a new form and shape of armor turned out to be rather unique in appearance. It consists of a black body suit with a large collar and the traditional, black colored hakama present, ballooning pants common in samurai, and black steel-toed boots. His arms, shoulders, waist, shoulder blades, shoes, and the calves of his hakama were covered in white armor plates, all of which have had at least two fully-functional crimson red eyes with slit pupils. Also his sword had changed. He was weilding some form of nodachi blade. It had a five-foot blade with a blunted tip, a gold magatama shaped guard, a red hilt, and golden pommel with a blue jewel imbedded into it while wearing this armor.

"Susano'o Armor!" Jin shouted.

"W-what the hell?" Reese began to sweatdrop looking at the new apperance of Jin's armor.

"This is my Susano'o Armor." Jin told him.

"What kind of magic does it use?" Reese wanted to know.

"What kind of magic? What magic?!" Jin shouted, "My basic capabilities have increased! That is all!" Jin shouted lifting his blade above his head.

"Oh yeah?! How so?!" Reese demnded to know. Causing Jin to smirk wickedly and some what gleefully.

"Glad you asked... Jin then vanished. In front of Reese Jin stood as he slashed his sword across Reese's chest.

"Uhh...uhhh..." Reese looked down at his chest as he felt as though he had been cut in half. From his right shoulder down to his thigh was a large deep slash mark. He slowly fell to the ground as his blood began to drip out.

"You began to bore me." Jin tsked as his Susano'o Armor dissappeared, "I put everything I had in to that one sword strike. You are no longer able to fight." Jin turned his head away from the fallen Dream Reaper.

"Now..." He slowly turned his head back, "Tell me everything you know about what's going on here!"

* * *

Next Time: Finally an actual win for the Demigod Guild has been marked up. Jin put his all in to that fight, though he wished he hadn't need to. Now Reggie is up next, though he seems to be fighting more for answers than an actual win. What does Reggie want to know? And does Kainen even know what Reggie is asking of him?

Review!


	20. Reggie Fights Back!

**Reggie Fights Back!**

* * *

"Kainen Wright?" Reggie yawned as he looked in front of him to see his opponent.

"Yes, that is my name. You are Reggie Regalia." Kainen replied as he pulled out a gun.

"Huh...so I'm guessing you plan on taking me down in a fight in the name of your Guild huh?" Reggie asked and quickly yawned then raised an eyebrow towards Kainen.

"I could honestly care less about what you think." Kainen informed, "I'm here for a reason. I'm going to finish this mission with a complete success and then we'll continue on with Master Gouzen's game."

"What game? What are you doing and why are doing this?"

"We are Dream Reapers." Kainen informed.

"Yeah, kind of figured." Reggie rolled his eyes.

"So do you wish to begin this meet?" Kainen asked.

"Not until you tell me what we guys plan on doing." Reggie told him.

"Huh...I honestly don't have time for that. Master Gouzen will let you know his game if you can even reach him." Kainen aimed his gun right at Reggie.

"So you want to play games huh? Well too bad, I wish I actually hade time for this." Reggie leaped in the air and dove straight towards Kainen. Kainen jumped back avoiding Reggie. Reggie cocked his fist back. Kainen leaned back to avoid the strike, then swung his leg upwards. Reggie did a backflip also avoiding Kainen's strike. Kainen stuck his gun straight at Reggie and pulled the trigger.

"Flame Shot!" Kainen released multiple balls of fire from his gun. Reggie dodged each oncoming flame, then leaped in the air and spun as he tried a diving axe kick. Kainen side-stepped the kick then landed a powerful strike on the ribs of Reggie. Reggie quickly coughed up blood from the punch.

"Guah!"

"Blood already?" Kainen muttered to himself.

"Shut up..." Reggie groaned hearing Kainen's words. Reggie swung his fist towards Kainen. Kainen ducked, then came up and landed an uppercut onto Reggie knocking him back. Reggie continued to cough.

"Lightning Shot!" Kainen pulled the trigger of his gun releasing a bolt of lightning towards Reggie. Reggie jumped back and held his hand out then blocking the blast. Kainen appeared behind Reggie. Reggie ducked avoiding Kainen's kick, and then back kicked Kainen in the chest. Kainen went skidding back. Reggie did a back flip and saw Kainen beneath him.

"Ice Shot!" Kainen shot seven icicle shots towards Reggie. Reggie dodged them in the air and then came down with an elbow on Kainen's head.

"Grrrr..." Kainen growled.

"Uhh..." Reggie dropped to a knee and held his hands over his chest and mouth.

"Hmm?" Kainen saw this and decided to capitalize. He kneed Reggie in the face sending him flying back.

"Blaze Blast!" With one shot Kainen sent out a massive ball of fire towards Reggie. Reggie jumped up and punched the fire ball. Reggie growled as he used his free hand to punch the fire ball once more. He lifted the fireball above his head and slammed it right in to the ground.

"Huh...huh...huh..." Reggie was huffing and puffing from doing that.

"You tired already?!" Kainen mocked kneeing Reggie in the chest.

"Crap..." Reggie dropped to his knee's as he flew back again from one of Kainen's attacks.

_"Seems like he's severely sick. Making this fight easier for me than I had anticipated. Though he is a Demigod, so I don't know what he's capable of. I'm even unaware of his magic."_ Kainen thought.

_"Uhhh...I'm too sick for this."_ Reggie thought as he tried to stand up.

"Flame Shot!" Kainen shot. Quickly Reggie appeared in front of Kainen and placed one hand over his gun.

"Cancel..." Reggie yawned. Suddenly Kainen's gun surged with electrical magical energy, and completely shut down.

"What did you do to my gun?" Kainen asked.

"Shut up..." Reggie sighed before punching Kainen in the face.

"Ooof!" Kainen slid across the ground. Reggie walked towards Kainen. Kainen jumped up and threw a hard right hook towards Reggie. Reggie ducked the punch, then landed an uppercut to Kainen's ribs.

"Grah!" Kainen held his ribs and stumbled back. He then landed his own punch across Reggie's face. Reggie stumbled back and was dazed. Kainen elbowed Reggie in the nose.

"Ooof!" Reggie held his nose as blood began to drip. Kainen followed up with a super man punch into Reggie's nose.

"Guah!" Reggie fell down as his nose felt broken. Though he covered his mouth and chest. He coughed up more blood, and his chest was just in severe pain.

_"It appears as though I'm doing more damage than I had initally thought. Either that or he's weaker than we had thought of in the first place. Either way...it is kind of dissapointing. Yet, even considering the circumstances it is still a let down for this fight to be so one sided."_ Kainen thought.

"Huh...huh..." Reggie stood up as his chest nearly exploded. His nose began to drip with blood as he glared down Kainen. Kainen simply stared back at the purple haired Demigod. Kainen leaped in the air and did a front flip towards Reggie. Reggie swung his leg forward at full force trying to land a kick onto Kainen's ribs. Kainen placed a single hand on Reggie's leg, then manuevered around it. As Kainen landed he elbowed Reggie in the chin.

Reggie stumbled back, and shook off the shock of the impact. Only to be welcomed with a knee to his chin as well. Reggie continued to stumble back.

_"Hand to hand combat is my specialty, though I know Master Gouzen probably wants me to end this as quickly as I can so he can continue with his plot. For that purpose I will end this battle."_ Kainen took a step back away from Reggie and took a deep breath as he calmed his breating and his heart rate.

_"What is he doing now?"_ Reggie thought.

"Disruptor!" Kainen stuck both hands out and released a powerful surge of magic. As he did this the magic in the air exploded all around Reggie.

"Aaaahhh!" Reggie seemed to have been lifted in the air from the blast. He then fell to the ground.

"Disruptor!" Kainen shouted again. Another blast wave enveloped Reggie.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" Reggie's body was being crushed by the attack.

"I hope you don't mind dying like this." Kainen some what scoffed.

"Dying like what?" Reggie asked getting up to his feet, "What kind of magic are you using?"

"Disruptor magic. It's plain and simple. With my Disruptor magic I can cause the basic structure of magic to be uncontrolable. Makin it untamed and unpredictable. Now thanks to the fact of being in the Celestial Spirit World this whole world is made of magic. There are even magic particles in the air. So by disrupting their structure I can create large blasts enable to battle you and kill you with."

"So that's how you intend on winning this battle?" Reggie smirked.

"It's how I know I'm going to win this battle. Disruptor!" Kainen clapped his hands together then slowly seperated them as a mighty blast wave over took Reggie.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Reggie's body began to smoke from the blast. Kainen then approached Reggie with one hand extended.

"You plan on disrupting all the magic in my body at this point?" Reggie asked as he dropped to his knee's anticipating the end as Kainen approached slowly.

"Yes...I will release all the magic in your body causing it to explode. Thus making you a living bomb...and ending your life."

"So you really wanna do this huh?" Reggie sighed as Kainen stuck his hand out and slowly moved it towards Reggie.

"Cancel..." Reggie raised his hand and held it right in front of Kainen's hand. A silver magic circle appeared in front of Reggie's palm. Suddenly a small beam of silver magical energy surged all through Kainen's body.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Kainen flew back.

"Hope you don't mind." Reggie yawned as he stood up.

"What was that about?!"

"That was my Cancellation Magic." Reggie told him, "It's a magic that allows me to cancel out any forms of magic for any amount of time that I wish. Right now I've cancelled out your Disruptor magic to make sure you can't use it anymore."

"I see...so that's the kind of magic you use? It seems kind of pointless to me. All you can do is cancell out my magic? Why didn't you do that before? It would've been easier for you to fight me without having to worry about my Disruptor."

"Because Cancellation Magic is not my only magic." Reggie yawned, "Mimic...Disruptor..." Reggie stuck one hand out as a wave of magic quickly disrupted the magic in the air and set off some kind of blast that devoured Kainen.

"Aaaahhhh!" Kainen was lifted in the air by the blast, then fell right back down.

"I can also use Mimic Magic."

"What?!"

"Mimic Magic, the name is pretty self explanatory. Though just in case I'll explain anyway. Mimic Magic, a magic that lets me copy any magic and store it within my memory banks. Though I refused to battle you at my full extent. I didn't feel like going all out. I'd prefer to just stay at my minimum so I don't pass out from exhaustion. Besides I still need energy to fight who ever has Lydia."

"Y-you...you'll pay for this..." Kainen growled.

"Will I?" Reggie yawned, "Mimic: Ice Trap." Reggie placed his hand on the ground as ice began to form over Kainen's body.

"Now stay put as I make this quick." Reggie walked up to Kainen and squatted down next to him as he placed his hand over Kainen's chest which remained open and bare from the ice.

"Mimic...Disruptor." Suddenly all the magic in Kainen's body began to go crazy.

"N-no...p-please...n-no!" Kainen shouted as he realized the magic in his body bubling from within.

"Nnnnoooooo!" Kainen shouted as his magic finally exploded from within, and was consumed by the blast.

"Uhhh..." Reggie yawned as he walked away from the blast radius. As Reggie walked away he began to cough viciously. Blood began to drip out from his mouth and nose. He dropped to a knee as he placed his hand over his mouth.

"G-great...even when I held back the whole I fight I was still unable to prevent this...damn sickness..." Reggie growled to himself as he fell to the floor unconcious.

* * *

Next Time: Freyr finally finds Zane and wakes him up! Zane, unaware of what is happening, finds Peggy at the crossroads and hopes to catch up with his friends. Meanwhile, someone picks off the victors of each battle. The question is, who's side is he on?

Review!


	21. Zane! Back in Action!

**Zane! Back in Action!**

* * *

Freyr had previously left Zane to look for help from the other Mages. Yet he had found no one and had decided to return back to Zane, shouting his name hoping he'll respond giving signs that he is finally okay.

"Zane!" Freyr shouted, "Zane! Hey where are you buddy?! Come on! The rest of the team is looking for you!"

"Zane!" Freyr continued to cry out, "Man...where could he be?" then finally Freyr saw Zane on the ground.

"Zane!" Freyr shouted as he quickly dashed down towards his partner's side, "Zane wake up! Come on wake up!" Freyr began to shake Zane violently.

"Please don't be unconcious! Please be alive still!" Freyr cried. Then slowly Freyr began to hear something. He placed his head up against Zane's chest.

"Zzzzz...zzzzzz...zzzzz..."

"Okay good...he's just sleeping." Freyr sighed, "Wait...HE'S SLEEPING?!" Freyr shouted enraged.

"Man Freyr can you keep it down please." Zane groaned as he rolled away from the Exceed.

"Zane get up! The rest of the guild is looking for you."

"I'm sure they're doing fine without me. I mean they are strong people right?" Zane yawned.

"Zane shut up and get up!" Freyr barked.

"Uhhh...do I have to do?"

"Yes!" Freyr sighed.

"Fine..." Zane sat up and sniffed the air rather quickly, "That's weird..."

"What?"

"I can't really smell...anyone's magical scent. I mean...can, they're just real faint."

"That can't be good." Freyr observed.

"Of course it's not good, guess that means I really have to get up." Zane stood up and cracked his neck.

"So what are we going to do?" Freyr asked.

"Easy, we go ahead and find everyone so we can go save Lydia."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

"Sera stop right there!" A voice boomed.

"Hmm? Master!" Sera quickly whipped around to see her Master in front of her.

"Yes, what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm about to begin dissection Master, did you not give me the opprotunity to do so?"

"I did...but not anymore." Sera's Master walked towards her and stuck one hand out in front of her.

"M-Master?"

"Don't worry Sera, this is for the better good." Suddenly Sera fell unconcious. Slowly her magical essence, along with Ishmael's, begao to be lifted from their bodies and floated right in to the Master's body.

"Perfect...next..."

* * *

"Peggy!" Zane shouted.

"Zane?!" Peggy whipped around to see Zane and Freyr dashing towards her, "You're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He stopped right in front of her, "Sorry to keep you guys waiting. Hey...where is everyone?"

"They all went ahead onto one of those roads." Peggy pointed towards the five roads in front of them.

"There's only five of them. Shouldn't there be a sixth one?"

"Well there was only five here at the time so I guess the guy only showed them the five roads."

"Well that's fine, I'll go to each road and bring everybody back!" Zane quickly jumped towards one of the roads, but was blocked by a magical barrier.

"Ouch!" He shouted hitting the ground hard, "That kind of hurt."

"They must've put some magical barrier to make sure that nobody follows them huh?" Freyr analyzed.

"Yeah, that's the way it seems." Peggy agreed.

"Great, so then how am I going to get to them? Wait I got it! I'll blast them all down!" Zane stuck his hand out and began to blast the magical wall in front of him.

"Uhh...Zane.."

"Don't even try it Peggy. Trust me...just let him figure it out." Freyr sighed, "Beer?" Freyr asked.

"Uhhh...no thanks..."

"No do you have any?"

"Uhhh...no?" She sweatdropped.

"Crap...okay."

* * *

"Oh yeah...this is the fight where they tied. How fun to watch. That fight truly impressed me." The Master grimaced looking down at Sherry and Nate's fallen bodies.

"Well...mainly Sherry impressed me. Either way they both have done more than enough for me..." the Master stuck his hand out as their magical essence began to be drained as well.

"Alright...that should do." He then teleported.

* * *

"Huh..." Selena stood up and looked down at the fallen bodies of Kali and Laura, "Neither of you were ready for me."

"Agreed..."

"Master?!" Selena turned around to the booming voice to see her Master with his hand out in front of her.

"Master! Is it time? Is that why you're here?" Selena quickly took a knee.

"Thank you Selena...you defeated two Demigod Mages. I will find a way to properly thank you when I recieve the chance."

"As long as you achieve your goals Master, that'll be all the thanks I need."

"Thank you Selena." Slowly she began to feel woozy as her magical essence left her body, along with Laura's and Kali's.

"Yes..." the Master smiled as Selena fell to the ground, "This is going well." Once again he teleported.

* * *

"Hehe...I'm not going to tell you anything!" Reese spit in Jin's face.

"Oh yeah? That's how you wanna play huh?" Jin lifted Reese high in the air, "You must have a death wish kid. Don't ya?"

"What are you talking about? You've got nothing on me! Even if you kill me my Master will slay you with ease!"

"I'd like to see him try!" Jin held one hand out as a sword began to manifest.

"No problem." A voice boomed.

"Huh?"

"Master!" Reese shouted. The Master placed his hand on Jin's shoulder and slowly his magic began to leave his body. The same as Reese.

"Hehe...well this is me trying." The Master mocked Jin's last statement.

"Done." He dropped them both, then teleported once more.

* * *

"And finally..." The Master stuck both hands out over Reggie and Kainen. As he repeated the process he teleported back to his throne.

* * *

"Hehe...now...time to fill'er up." In front of his throne was a large see through orb. He placed both hands on the orb as magical energy began to flow right in to it. The orb slowly began to glow golden.

"Hehe...this mixed with your Celestial Magic should be more than enough to make sure I can get what I want." As the Master continued to do this, he realized something on his moitor orb. It was Zane. He was blasting all of the barriers that prevented him from passing.

"Hmm...he's finally awake huh? He's the last one." The Master smiled, "Time to let him through."

* * *

"Huh...huh...huh..." Zane stopped, "DAMN IT! COME ON AND LET ME THROUGH ALREADY!" Zane shouted causing Peggy to panic.

"Please Zane don't shout! We don't know what this guy is capable of."

"I don't care." Zane replied as he looked straight at her. Afterwards Zane turned around and saw all five roads begin to merge. As the five roads became one they slowly began to raise at up and turned in to a set of stairs. In front of Zane, Freyr, and Peggy was now a large stair case that led straight to the stars. Then from the stars they turned into a large mansion.

"W-what the heck?" Peggy looked at the stairs awkwardly.

"Hmph, I'm guessing these stairs led to the guy who has Lydia." Freyr sighed.

"Which means I have to go and get'er." Zane smiled some what wickedly.

"Z-Zane?" Peggy whispered.

"Peggy stay here...I'll be back." Zane then took off and began walking up the stairs.

_"Don't worry Lydia...here I come."_

* * *

Next Time: Zane walks up the stairs in search of Lydia's captur. Upon his arrival he see's her and the guy apparently called to by his underlings as Master, who is also the same guy who had started these "games" when he arrived with the rest of the Demigod Guild. Now, it's Zane's turn to fight. The question is why did he kidnap Lydia? That's something Zane is going to have to find out.

Review!


	22. Mastering the Stars?

**Mastering the Stars?**

* * *

"So this is it..." Zane stopped in front of a large doorway. He looked upon it with nothing but determination etched on to his face.

"Let's do this!" He shouted pushing the doors open. Upon them opening there he saw a large man sitting down in a large throne. He had spiked back crazy orange hair, with narrow menacing brown eyes. He was very muscular and physically intimidating. He was wearing a large sleeveless long flowing open chested red tunic that he had tied at the waist with a large yellow sash, he also had on a large pair of white loose pants, with some blue bands tied around his ankles, he also had black fingerless gloves that had steel plates on the back, and black shoes. Finally he also had a large set of prayer beads around his neck, on his large right shoulder he had a sun tattoo. Though what really caught Zane's attention was that behind the man Lydia was being held up against a wall.

"Finally! You've shown up!" the man shouted with confidence and amusement that Zane had shown up.

"Who are you?!" Zane demanded to know, "And why do you want Lydia?!" He roared.

"Ohhh...someone's mad. My name is Gouzen or as many know me...Master Gouzen."

"Master Gouzen? Pffftt, shut up. Just let Lydia go and repent for your sins." Zane informed.

"Are you serious? You must be crazy. I have her here for a reason."

"Oh yeah? And why's that?" Zane asked.

"Hehe...to Master the Stars!"

"M-Master the Stars?" Zane raised an eyebrow at this statement, "Look I don't know what's wrong with you, but I'm going to save Lydia! Roar of the White Dragon!" Zane cocked his head back and released a white beam of light towards Gouzen.

"Hmph..." Gouzen stood up and raised his hand blocking the attack, "You're the last one!" Gouzen leaped in the air, "Die!" Gouzen landed on the ground and punched Zane in the stomach.

"Guah!" Zane coughed as he was pushed back from the impact.

"You stupid Demigod! Bow down to your new Master why don't'cha?!" Gouzen grabbed Zane by his head and kneed him in the chest.

"Oooof!" Zane floated slightly in the air. Gouzen grabbed Zane's ankle and slammed him right back down in to the ground.

"Guah!"

"Star Bomber Fist!" Gouzen's fist shined bright like a star as he punched Zane in to the ground.

"Augh!" Zane coughed up some blood from the punch, "Heh..." Zane smiled, "I'll give you this one chance to repent now before I attack you. Do you wish to ask forgiveness for your sins?" Zane asked.

"You're arrogant aren't ya?" Gouzen lifted Zane high up in the air, "Hehe...I'm going to have fun with that girls body once I'm done with you." With that Zane spit in Gouzen's face, and kicked him in the chest pushing himself away from the large man.

"That's it...now we're fighting! White Dragons Punch!" Zane's fist unleashed a white laser. Gouzen stuck his hand out and pushed the blast to the side.

"What the-"

"Star Bomber Fist!"

"Holy Blast!" Zane jumped back and released a powerful blast of white energy in Gouzen's face. Gouzen still landed his punch on Zane's face. Zane went flying back from the attack and smashed in to the wall behind him.

"Haha!" Gouzen laughed.

"Holy Ray!" Zane stuck his hand out and fired little beams of light from all of his finger tips.

"Hmph." Gouzen easily side stepped each of the attacks, then dashed forwards.

"I'm surprised you came by yourself though! Well then again all your comrades have fallen!" Gouzen mocked.

"What?!" Zane was thrown off by this and was hit with a powerful uppercut that knocked him up to the ceiling.

"Haha! Star Bomber Fist Blast!" Gouzen's fist shined bright, he then sent out a bright energy wave towards Zane.

"Holy Blast!" Zane countered with his own white energy blast. The two attacks encountered. Zane dove around the two attacks and dove straight at Gouzen.

"White Dragons Wings!" Zane grew two large white energy based dragonic wings from his back, "White Dragons Wing Slash!" He shouted flying towars Gouzen.

"Take Over: Celestial Spirit!" Gouzen roared. Gouzen quickly unleashed a powerful burst of light from his body pushing away Zane. Zane flew back and recovered in the air thanks to his wings.

"What's going on now?" He wondered as he looked down at Gouzen who was still shinning.

"Hahaha! I've decided to use my real magic on you so beware!" Gouzen shouted, "You've passed level one by surviving this long against me! Now it's time I show you what kind of magic I'm with holding in my body!"

"Hmm?" Zane slowly removed his hands from his face and soon came to realize Gouzen's new transformation. Gouzen's body had a hard glow emmiting from his body, his skin color seemed to change to that of a dark navy shiny blue. His hair had turned gold, and his eyes turned pure white.

"What in the world..." Zane looked at him in confusion.

"This is my magic powers! It's my Take Over: Celestial Spirit! You see I've been here in the Celestial Spirit World for a long time now. the time I've been here I've learned how to master a new form of the Take Over Magic. Instead of Animal Soul, Beast Soul, or Demon Soul I've decided to use the Take Over magic on the Celestial Spirits! They are stronger than any Animal, Beast, or Demon Soul! This is my Take Over! Plus I have a much wider and more powerful variety in choices to Take Over." Gouzen explained.

"Too much to think about!" Zane shouted and held his head in annoyance with all the information Gouzen had just threw at him.

"Basically I can take the form of any Celestial Spirit." Gouzen simplified.

"Okay, that doesn't explain why you have Lydia though."

"That sir...is a secret." Gouzen smiled, "Now do you wish to continue on with our bout?"

"Of course, I'm going to save Lydia! White Dragons Punch!" Zane rushed Gouzen. Gouzen simply charged forwards as well with his fist cocked back.

"Rising Star!" Gouzen roared as he brought his fist up and slammed right right under Zane's chin. Zane stumbled back from the impact.

"Meteor Hammer!" Gouzen interlocked his hands and then slammed them into Zane's stomach.

"Augh!" Zane was sent rolling back from the attack.

"Star Shower!" Gouzen stuck one hand out and sent out a barrage of multiple star beams towards Zane. Zane jumped up and saw the stars flying towards him.

"White Dragons Wings!" He shouted using the wings to block the attack. Zane then flew forwards at Gouzen.

"White Dragons Wing Slash!"

"Rising Star!" Gouzen shouted as he readied for another uppercut. Zane barrel rolled to the side, then skid on the ground.

"Holy Blast!" A large blast of white energy consumed Gouzen.

"Star Shower!" Gouzen came from above and uneashed another rain of stars down on Zane. Zane looked up as the attack crashed down on him.

"Crap..." Zane barely avoided the attack.

"Shooting Star Stream!" Suddenly a bright blue and golden stream of energy shot towards Zane.

"Roar of the White Dragon!" Zane shouted releasing his signature roar attack that counter acted Gouzen's attack.

"Star Cannon!" Gouzen shouted sending out a ball sized star Zane. Zane leaped in the air avoiding the attack.

"Holy Ray!" A series of light beam attacks rained down on Gouzen.

"Grrr..." Gouzen growled as the attack had made direct contact with him.

"White Dragons Holy Fire!" Zane dove at Gouzen as his hands ignited with white, gold, and red flames.

"Hmm?" Gouzen looked up and cocked his fist back, "Rising Star!"

"Don't think so!" Zane barrel rolled avoiding the uppercut, then smashed both of his fists into Gouzen's chest.

"Augh!" Gouzen went skidding back from the attack.

"Holy Blast!" A sudden blast of light knocked the large man down.

"Grrrrr..." Gouzen gritted his teeth and held his chest in pain from the contact.

"White Dragons Holy Fire!" Zane shouted once more as his hands were coated by the holy flames. He landed in front of Gouzen and landed a flaming upeprcut to his chin.

"Oooof!"

"Burn!" Zane shouted as he placed both hands on Gouzen's stomach and released the flames. The white flames burned brightly and consumed the large man.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" He screamed in burning pain, "Get away!" Gouzen punched Zane in the chest and sent him skidding back.

"Grrrr..." Zane held his chest in pain.

"Hmph, you're going to regret that!" Gouzen shouted, "Take Over: Scorpion Soul!" A star from the sky fell down and imbedded itself into Gouzen's chest. Suddenly a large bright orange light engulfed him.

"What the-" Zane muttered as Gouzen vanished in the light. Soon afterwards Gouzen walked out transformed anew. His skin had returned to normal, but now he was wearing some kind of red and silver armor along his back, on his legs and arms. He had a sleek silver like helmet on with a green visor. Suddenly some of the armor on his back seperated and transformed into a scorpion tail.

"Hmph...I hope you like! This is my Take Over: Scorpion Soul! Now come at me!"

* * *

Next Time: Gouzen has revealed his magic to Zane, but not his intentions. Now Gouzen has shown Zane his first transformation and now one of his possibly many transformations! What will Zane do now having to face a new version of Gouzen, and possibly having to face many more as the fight continues. How will Zane react to this?

Review!


	23. A Constant Constellation Change?

**A Constant Constellation Change?**

* * *

"White Dragons Holy Fire!" Zane roared as he dashed forth towards Gouzen.

"Hmph, Sand Blizzard!" Gouzen leaped back as his scorpion like tail was now aimed at Zane and released a powerful sand twister towards Zane.

"Crap!" Zane shouted raising his hands out in front of him to block the attack. Once the sand was gone, his white flames were gone as well.

"Hehe..." Gouzen shoved his tail in the ground and smiled, "Digger Shot!" Suddenly from beneath a blast of magical energy nearly hit Zane dead in his chin. Zane did a backflip and landed on the ground quickly.

"Heavy Tail!" Gouzen raised his tail high in the air and brought it down with much force. Zane punched the tail causing it to stop.

"Roar of the White Dragon!"

"Sand Destroyer!" Before Zane could release his blast Gouzen shot out a concentrated blast of sand that hit Zane dead right in the chest.

"Grrr..." Zane skidded back, then looked at Gouzen with a smile. He leaped in the air and cocked his fist back.

"Scorpions Strike!" Quickly Gouzen began jabbing his tail non-stop in an attempt to strike and pierce Zane's chest. Zane simply began to charge his hand with a bright white light.

"White Dragons Punch!" He roared punching Gouzen dead in the forehead.

"Augh!" Gouzen stumbled back from the punch.

"White Dragons Wing Slash!" Zane took off towards Gouzen with his wings made of light and slashed right through him.

"Aaaahhh!" Gouzen fell to the floor, then jumped back up.

"Hmph, your lucky that I'm not using my defensive qualities. Right now I just want to drown you in sand! Scorpions Sand Daggers!" Gouzen shoved his tail in the ground as multiple pillars of sand came up in an attempt to stab Zane.

"Don't think so!" He shouted as he was in mid-air thanks to his wings of light.

"Hmph, you wanna take to the skies huh? Well then! Take Over..."

"Wait, again?!" Zane shouted in shock.

"Sagittarius Soul!" A bright light engulfed Gouzen has he took on a new form. Gouzen now had a large golden bow in his hand, he was now shirtless, he was wearing horse hide pants, with black boots, black fingerless gloves, and on his right hand on his middle finger was a silver single claw like item. He pulled the string back of his bow and smiled.

"You have no ammo!" Zane shouted.

"Don't I? Inferno Arrow!" As Gouzen let go of the string an arrow made out of intense flames flew straight uptowards Zane.

"Whoa!" Zane moved to the side, but one of his wings were pierced. His wing then exploded leaving him with one wing. As he descended he stuck one hand out.

"White Dragons Claw!" He then sent out a sphere of light towards Gouzen.

"Arctic Arrow!" Gouzen released another arrow, this one was made of light blue ice. The arrow pierced the sphere of light and turned it right in to ice. The sphere dropped to the ground and shattered.

"Crap!" Zane shouted as he continued to fall.

"Now try this one on!" Gouzen released another arrow, and this one was made out of the pure celestial magic in the air. Zane quickly used his single free wing to defend himself, the arrow clashed against his wing and his wing shattered.

"Hehe...Take Over..."

"A third time?!"

"Taurus Soul!" Gouzen roared as he was engulfed by a new light. Gouzen then emerged with his muscle mass increased, as well as weilding two battle axes, with two bull horns, and was now only wearing a pair of black leather pants and had the hind legs of a bull, along with it's tail.

"Double Axe Smasher!" Gouzen leaped in the air and spun both of his axe's as he raised them high and brought them down towards Zane.

"Holy Blast!" Zane quickly blasted Gouzen and seperated from him as the blast knocked Gouzen back.

"Take Over: Aquila Soul!" Gouzen emerged from the smoke now with big crimson red wings, two black ram like horns, along with talons, and claws. He dashed forth at full speed.

"No!" Zane shouted.

"Aerial Slash and Dash!" Gouzen shouted as he slashed right through Zane with his wings and simply dashed away as he hit the ground.

"Take Over: Sagittarius Soul!" Gouzen transformed into his archer form and aimed his arrow at Zane, "Inferno Arrow!" A burst of flames exploded from the bow and turned into a single arrow.

"Uhhh..." Zane stood up and saw the arrow, "Holy Blast!" He shouted blasting the arrow away from him with his blast of light.

"Take Over: Scorpion Soul!" Gouzen landed on the ground and shoved his tail in the ground, "Rising Sand Blizzard!" He roared as a sandstorm came from up beneath Zane.

"Whoa!" Zane leaped in the air to avoid it, but the sandstorm soon swallowed him up.

"Take Over: Taurus Soul!" Gouzen changed once more, "Twin Axe Air Slash!" Gouzen swung both of his axes at full speed and full power. Both released tremendous amounts of thin air like blades that they shattered the sandstorm and cut right through Zane as well.

"Uhhh..." Zane hit the ground hard after that series of attacks.

"Take Over: Gemini Soul!" Gouzen was engulfed by a new light. This time the light split into two, and Gouzen arose in his previous clothing as before. Though in the pillar of light next to him, a second one of himself appeared as well.

"C-crap...two of you?" Zane groaned as he struggled ot stand.

"Got that right." Gouzen smirked, "Take Over: Sagittarius Soul!" The first Gouzen transformed into his archer form.

"Take Over: Aquila Soul!" The second one transformed into his human-bird hybrid.

"Uhhhh...I hate you." Zane growled.

"Arctic Arrow!" Sagittarius Gouzen sent out his ice blue arrow.

"White Dragons Claw!" The sphere of light Zane sent out turned to ice quickly and shattered.

"Got'ya!" Aquila Gouzen smirked lifting Zane up in the air.

"Perfect!" Sagittarius Gouzen laughed, "Inferno Arrow!" A burst of flames flew towards Zane in the shape of an arrow.

"White Dragons Wings!" Zane quickly grew out his wings, then pushed himself away from Aquila Gouzen as the arrow nearly missed him.

"White Dragons Punch!" Zane dashed forward and landed a punch right on Aquila Gouzen's chest.

"Grrr..."

"White Dragons Punch!" Zane's free hand glowed bright with light as well as he unleashed a devestating barrage of punches all over Aquila Gouzen.

"Shooting Star Arrow!" Sagittarius Gouzen released another arrow, and as the arrow flew through the sky it gathered celestial spirit energy causing it to grow in size.

"Hehe..." Aquila Gouzen saw the arrow and pulled Zane towards him.

"Mistake! Don't think I don't see that arrow either!" Zane shouted, "Roar of the White Dragon!" He shouted releasing a massive amount of light that consumed Aquial Gouzen. Zane pushed himself away from the copy and quickly whipped his head down towards the arrow. The blast destroyed Sagittarius Gouzen's arrow.

"Crap!" Sagittarius Gouzen rolled to the side, "Take Over..." Both Gouzen's turned into single beams of light and merged back together, "Taurus Soul!"

"White Dragons Wing Slash!"

"Wild Axe Rush!" Gouzen's axe's glowed brightly with an intensive orange shine. Zane and Gouzen clashed in mid-air. Zane was pushed back, while Gouzen flinched from contact.

"White Dragons Holy Fire!" Gouzen created two flames of white fire as he dashed towards Gouzen.

"Take Over..."

"Nope!" Zane punched Gouzen sending him rolling down to the ground.

"Uhhhh..." Gouzen held his chest in pain as the white flames had burned his chest. Zane landed on the ground and starred down the fallen Gouzen. Gouzen wipped some blood from his mouth and merely growled at the sight of Zane.

"Take Over: Aquarius Soul!" Gouzen shotued as he transformed once more.

"Damn it..." Zane muttered. Gouzen had taken a new form. Now Gouzen had gills on his neck, his skin had gained a scaely touch to it, he was now wielding a trident in one hand, while he had a vase or jar of some sort tied around his waist with a tan sash.

"Wave Pulse!" Gouzen thrusted his trident forth and sent out a massive waveo f water towards Zane. Quickly Zane tried to escape to the air, but Gouzen would not let it happen. Gouzen grabbed the jar, and lifted it high towards Zane. The water then followed Zane.

"No!" Zane was captured in the waves.

"Ocean Cannon Resonator!" Gouzen slammed his trident on the ground. While Zane was in the water various pulsating sound waves blasted right through his body.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" He shouted in pain, but quickly closed his mouth realizing he had got a mouthfull of sea water from doing so.

"As long as you're in that water I control what's done to you! Ocean Cannon Resonator!" Once again Gouzen slammed his staff on the ground causing immense soundwaves to rip through Zane's body.

"Grrrr..." Zane gritted his teeth, but blood began to leak from his lips.

"Waterfall Slam!" Gouzen slammed his trident on the ground. By doing so the water Zane was trapped in let him drop to the ground. Once he hit the ground, the water condensed and powered down on him.

"Aaaaaahhhh!" He shouted in agonizing pain.

"Hmph, you think this is power child?! You have no idea!" Gouzen mocked.

"S-shut up..." Zane stood up and starred down Gouzen, "Holy Ray!" Holding both hands out Zane released ten beams of light towards Gouzen.

"Hahaha! Those won't work on me!" Gouzen mocked defelcting them all with his trident.

"Holy Blast: Twins!" Zane sent out two blast of light.

"Weak!" Gouzen slashed them in half, then saw a large wall of white flames coming towards him.

"Really? Just because it's holy fire doesn't mean anything to me! Wave Pulse!" A large wave washed the holy white flames away.

"Hmm...where'd he go?" Gouzen wondered aloud.

"White Dragons Punches!" From the smoke Zane had appeared and released a relentless barrage of punches all on Gouzen.

"Ooof! Augh! Guah! Grah! Gah!"

"Rrrrrrrr..." Zane cocked back his right hand, "HA!" Then threw it in Gouzen's face at full force.

"Aaaauuuhhhh!" Gouzen was sent skidding across the ground after that punch.

"Huh...huh...huh..." Zane was tired, but knew it wasn't over.

"Y-you...punk." Gouzen muttered as he was knocked out of his Take Over: Aquarius Soul.

"Y-you'll pay for that!" Gouzen shouted, "Let me show my power!"

"Heh...please do..." Zane teased, "I doubt it'll be anything special other than another ugly transformation!"

"Grrr...you've angered me enough child!" Gouzen roared.

_"If this kid keeps it up, I eventually won't care who he is! Even if **Thee Master** tells me to not do it!"_

"Take Over..."

"Come on...show me what ya got!" Zane shouted.

"Leo Soul!"

* * *

Next Time: Gouzen has been dominating most of his match up with Zane thus far, but the young Demigod Mage seems to have some how forced Gouzen in to using his final Take Over! How will Zane match up against the Soul of the Leader of the Zodiac's?! Also, will Gouzen finally explain why he has kidnapped Lydia and what he needs her for?

Review!


	24. Gouzen's Pride and the Lions Wrath?

**Gouzen's Pride and the Lions Wrath?**

* * *

"Leo Soul!" A large explosion of magic devoured Gouzen as though it were an ant to a star. The bright golden light blinded Zane.

"Damn...what's this?"

"You'll see!" Gouzen shouted from within the pillar of light. As the light soon began to fade out Gouzen was no longer Gouzen. His hair now had changed into a dark brown color with gold ends, his eyes had turned black with yellow slits, his whole face changed into that of a lion's. His physical body increased in muscle mass incredibly, he had grown golden fur all over his body, he grew out a long golden tail with a brown tuft at the end, he has razor sharp white teeth, with pitch black claws.

"This...is my Take Ove: Leo Soul." Gouzen then vanished. Before he even knew it Zane felt a sudden pain in his stomach.

"Augh!" He looked down to see Gouzen's fist in his stomach. Zane was sent flying from the impact of the punch.

"Hahaha! You like?! You asked for it?! You basically begged me to do this?! I don't understand your ignorance, but it won't matter when your dead!" Gouzen barked.

"Uhhh...that punch hurt." Zane groaned, "That's your real power huh?"

"My real power?! Ha! Not even! You wish I was using my full strength! You see enable for me to use all my power I need to find a Soul strong enough to harvest it all! Which will bring me to why I captured your friend here."

"Oh yeah? Then get to it!" Zane barked.

"You see your friend is a Celestial Magic user. Though she doesn't use the keys, she still calls upon the Celestial MAgic from this world to aid her. Which is perfect for me, because I'm going to need to drain her of all her Celestial Magic abilities enable to call forth the Celestial Spirit King!"

"What?!" Zane shouted.

"By calling forth the King and simply touching him I will be able to add him to my arsenal of Take Over souls! He'll be the only being strong enough for me to harness my full powers! Which is why I kidnapped your friend!Though still she wasn't enough even with her Celestial Magic. So I needed to give her a little power boost."

"How so?" Zane asked.

"Easy! I drained the magic out of all your little friends along with my other guild mates! I drained them of some of their magical powers and placed them within your friend here. Thus laying a dormant power within her. The second I unleash that second dormant power her Celestial Magic will be increased by unknown means!"

"Wait! You drained everyone of their magic?! So they can't use magic anymore?!" Zane roared.

"No they can still use magic, I just drained some of their magical strength to increase hers." Gouzen water-downed.

"Grrr...still...all I can say at this point is that I'm going to freaking stop you!" Zane roared.

"Oh really? Prove it!" Gouzen vanished, then reappeared right above Zane.

"Crap!" Zane shouted as Gouzen drove his interlocked fist down onto Zane's head.

"Augh!" Zane went face first into the ground.

"Roar of Warth!" Gouzen sent out an incredibly devestating blast that consumed Zane.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Zane roared in agonizing pain.

"Hehe..." Gouzen stepped back from Zane and smiled wickedly.

"Uhhh..." Zane stood up and looked straight at Gouzen, "White Dragons Wings!" Zane's wings grew as he flew towards Gouzen. Gouzen raised his knee slamming it right in to Zane's chin.

"Oooof!" Zane's head whipped back.

"Roaring Flames of the Lion Fist!" Gouzen cocked his fist back and landed a devestaing flame coated punch on Zane's chest.

"Guah!" Blood sprayed out from Zane's mouth.

"Resounding Roar of the Lion Fist!" Gouzen cocked back his fist once more as it glowed extremly bright. He punched Zane in the face knocking him down on the ground.

"Mountain Slicer of the Lion Claw!" Gouzen slashed his claws sending out multiple air waves that slashed right into Zane's chest causing blood to spray all over.

"Uhhh..." Zane groaned.

"Double Kill of the Twin Lion Fist!" Gouzen cocked back both of his fist as two golden magic circles appeared in front of them. He shoved both of his fists through the magic circles and two lion heads appeared as he drove his fists into Zane.

"Aaaaahhhh!"

"Resounding Roar of the Flaming Lion!" Gouzen jumped in the air and released a monsterous roar that was intensified with spiraling flames.

"Uhhh..." From the ground Zane opened his mouth and shouted, "White Dragons Holy Breath!" An intense beam of light surrounded by a whilrwind counteracted Gouzen's roar. The two attacks cancelled out. This didn't stop Gouzen.

"Roaring Flames of the Lion Fist!"

_"I-I c-can't...just lay here!"_ Zane thought.

"White Dragons Punch!" Zane jumped up and slammed his fist into Gouzen's. Zane skidded back from the impact while Gouzen merely landed safely on the ground without any damage.

_"Hmph...he was able to cancel my puch out with his? Even in my Leo Soul form? Impressive."_ Gouzen thought.

"Huh...huh...huh..."

_"Especially considering his weakened state."_

"Holy Blast!" Zane sent out a blast of light towards Gouzen. Gouzen smacked the blast away with ease.

"Roar of the Lions Destructive Wrath!" A large golden circle had appeared in front of Gouzen. The magic circle was larger than him. He threw his head forwards sending out a massive an monsterous blast of energy towards Zane.

"Come on...let's do this!" Zane shouted, "White Dragons Holy Breath!" Zane roared with everything he had sending out a his single destructive beam of light. Zane's blast was consumed with ease, and he was soon going to be in the path of Gouzen's more destructive and potent roar like attack.

"White Dragons Wings!" Zane flew to the skies, just barely avoiding the attack. The blast itself destroyed everything behind Zane.

"Hehe..." Gouzen wipped his mouth and smirked looking at the destruction before him.

"Huh...huh...huh..." Zane weakly landed on the ground, "I have to end this..." He thought.

"End it?! You're the one that's about to die! Or by end it do you mean giving up?!"

"Me...giving up? Ha! Never!" Zane shouted.

"Then die! Raging Fist of the Wrathful Lion!" Gouzen appeared in front of Zane and unleashed earth shattering punches. Zane would slowly lose ground after each punch. Strike by strike, punch by punch. Zane slowly fell to his knees, but Gouzen didn't stop there. He continued on. Zane's body soon went limp as he fell back to the ground and just let Gouzen pound on him non stop.

"Hahahaha! I'm done here!" Gouzen stopped and looked at the blood on his hands. He turned to face Lydia and approached her.

"Uhhhh..." As Gouzen approached Lydia she slowly came to, "W-what's going on?" She thought aloud. She saw Gouzen, then saw Zane beaten down and appearingly dead.

"Z-Zane? Zane?" She muttered once more.

"Shut up girl!" Gouzen barked standing in front of Lydia.

"W-who are you?!" She shouted.

"Hmph...it's time. Time to release the magic within! Call forth the Spirit King for me woman!" Gouzen placed his hand on her stomach and his hand burned brightly.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" Lydia screamed in agonizing pain as a burst of light exploded from her body through the roof of the building and into the infinite night sky. As the light burned brightly all the stars soon pushed all the stars away from the area. Soon a large entity slowly came into vision.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Lydia continued to scream and cry in pain. It felt as though she was going to blow up from the inside out, yet her body wouldn't let it.

"Hahaha! There you are King!" Gouzen shouted at the Celestial King.

"Hmmm?" The King looked down to see what had caught his attention.

"A small girl called upon me?" The King growled.

"With the help of many other mages." Gouzen snickered, "Now that you're here I can get down to business!"

"Business? What are you talking about?" The King looked down at Gouzen oddly.

"ZANE!" Lydia screamed, "ZANE PLEASE WAKE UP!"

"Quiet girl! He's dead at this point!" Gouzen snapped.

"ZANE!" She shouted once more.

"Shut up!" Gouzen roared.

_"L-Lydia..." Zane thought, "L-Lydia?" He continued, "Lydia? Lydia...Gouzen!"_ Zane opened his eyes at the thought of Gouzen. He sat up instantly as his magical pressure increased.

"Hmm? What's that?" Gouzen turned around to see Zane now standing up all by himself, "What the hell! How?!"

"Holy Ray..." Zane stuck his hand out and released various little beams that freed Lydia from her cross.

"Zane!" She smiled falling to the ground.

"You'll pay for that!" Gouzen roared, "Everything was perfect! Her magic was going to keep him in place so I could've used my Take Over Magic!"

"Sorry...did I get in the way?" Zane asked.

"You brat!" Gouzen charged forth blindly at Zane, "Raging Fists of the Wrathful Destructive Lion!"

"Holy..." Zane cocked back his fist as a small circle of light appeared in front of him.

"DIE!" Gouzen roared. Zane then whispered:

"Nova!" As he threw his fist forwards through the circle an immense blast of light and holy fire resonated throughout the palace. Gouzen was consumed by the blast. It was like an ant to the sun. Gouzen stood no chance. He fell to the floor. Defeated.

"Uhhhh..." Zane fell to the ground unconcious.

"Z-Zane..." Lydia smiled before passing out from exhaustion of being used to bring forth the Celestial Spirit King while also feeling like a breathing and living nuclear explosion.

"Ummm...so who called me and why am I here?!"

* * *

Next Time: Zane and the group have returned back home after saving Lydia. So much damage had been done, but nothing that can't be fixed. Though while the group celebrates their victory and the return of their friend...another guild plans an all out attack for all of the people of Magnolia City and Fiore to see. Will the Demigod Guild be ready for this next unpredicted strike? Or will they faulter to this guild's power?

Review!


	25. A Premeditated Strike!

**A Premeditated Strike!**

* * *

"Ha!" Zane quickly jumped out of bed and darted his eyes around quickly. He was back in his room.

"Zane!" Freyr flew over to his friend and landed on his chest.

"Freyr? What happened? Where are we?"

"We're back at the guild, duh." Freyr responded.

"Really? How?!" He asked some what panicked, "What about Lydia?!"

"You saved Lydia! You defeated that Gouzen guy don't you remember?" Freyr asked.

"Uhh...I just remember fighting him. That's about it."

"Oh, well you defeated Gouzen and saved Lydia. Lucky for us Peggy helped bring you guys all together. Our time was starting to run out. If it wasn't for her we never would've left the Celestial Spirit World. She sent us right back through the portal."

"Really...wow..." Zane thought, "How long have I been out?"

"You've been out for a week or so."

"Are you serious?! It's been a whole week?!"

"Well yeah. You were drained of magic when we got back. You slept this whole time, and good thing too." Freyr smiled.

"Wow..." Zane then slowly got up out of his bed, "Well is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, everybody's fine. They all used up their magic as well, except for Reggie. He's just sick." Freyr shrugged.

"Well that's good I guess then." Zane stood up and held his stomach that had bandages all around it

"Come on! Everybody's waiting for you downstairs!"

"For me? Why?!" Zane asked as Freyr pulled on him and dragged him downstairs.

* * *

"Zane!" Everyone shouted as they saw him come down stairs.

"Hey guys." He waved. Everyone quickly rushed him and embraced him.

"Aaahhh...come on guys I just woke up." He groaned. Everyone celebrated and cheered as Zane had finally awoken from his week long slumber.

"Zane you idiot." Kali mocked, "You defeated that old geezer without me?! Haha!"

"Heh...sorry?" Zane shrugged.

"You really saved Lydia!" Kihone hugged Zane.

"We're so glad you're awake! We were afraid that you'd be in a coma!" Laura said hugging the White Dragon Slayer.

"Hmph...Zane!" A voice shouted. Everyone stopped and turned to see Master Balthazar looking at him dead straight in the eyes.

"Yes Master?" Zane asked. Balthazar simply closed his eyes and grinned slightly.

"Good job!" Balthazar then opened up his eyes and gave him a thumbs up.

"Thanks Master!" Zane gave him a thumbs up back.

"Now!" Balthazar shouted, "Let's party!"

"YEAH!"

* * *

_Later that Night..._

* * *

As the Demigod Guild partied their little hearts out Zane had to step outside for some fresh air.

"Huh..." Zane stepped outside on the balcony of the guild and there he saw Lydia as well.

"Hey Lydia."

"Oh, hey Zane." She responded.

"What are you doing up here?" Zane asked.

"I'm just chilling. Thinking. What about you?" She asked.

"Just needed some fresh air." He responded, "It's getting crazy in there. As usual."

"Heh...right..." Lydia then just hung her head.

"You okay?" Zane asked.

"Huh...yeah."

"No you're not what's wrong?" Zane asked her once more.

"I-it's just that...I was scared. That whole time I was being used...I felt as though my body was going to explode from the inside out. I had no control over it. I was useless, powerless. I couldn't even stop myself from being captured. If I had stopped myself, then none of that would've happened. Everybody's life was in danger because of me." Lydia groaned hating the fact that she seemed useless.

"Hmph...yeah I know how you feel." Zane sighed lightly.

"What do you mean? You defeated Gouzen by yourself! He was strong, I don't even think that Ritsu would've been able to beat him. And Ritsu's one of our strongest mages!" Lydia responded shocked at what Zane had said.

"Maybe...but the whole time I was fighting with Gouzen I had a few doubts every now and then. I didn't think I was going to be able to stop him once he used his Leo Soul to fight me. Just his Magical presence alone I could tell was pure destructive."

"So even you were scared Zane?"

"Yeah, but...I knew I needed to stop him to protect all of the new friends I made with the Demigod's. So I gave it what I had. Sometimes you just have to keep moving on. Even when everything is against you, just keep moving. The second you stop, is the second you die."

"Uhh..." Lydia just looked at Zane.

"Well...I'm going back inside." Zane turned back and walked back inside the Guild Hall.

"Z-Zane..." She muttered.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

In a large dark room a group of people sat at a large table with a man at the head. The man at the head of the table seemed to be sitting in a throne of some sort. On one side of the table was a line up of five, and on the other a line up of four.

"Seems like everything went as planned huh Master?" One person asked the man at the head of the table.

"More or less it appears." The man replied.

"What are we going to do now?"

"That's an easy enough question. We're going to move to the final phase of our attack."

"Really Master? It's time?!" A voice cheered.

"It is. They will never see it coming. They'll thought that everything we've done up to now was nothing compared to our final attack phase." The Master informed, "They'll be lucky to survive this whole ordeal." The man then stood up with a large smile on his face, though he remained hidden in the darkness.

"Dream Reapers...let us bring an end to the Demigod Guild! Tomorrow...we strike!"

"Yeah!" Everyone at the table then bursted into cheers.

_"Finally..."_ the Master thought, _"It's time...the all out battle between the Dream Reapers and the Demigods starts tomorrow...say your prayers Demigods!"_

* * *

Next Time: As Zane sleeps in his bed at home he feels a sudden explosion surge through town. Thus waking him up, he quickly rushes to his window only to see a massive battle between the Demigods and the Dream Reapers taking place. Unaware of why it is happening Zane knows he must join the battle, in an attempt to help his guild and make sure that they win at all costs.

Review!


	26. Rise of the Reapers!

**Rise of the Reapers?!**

* * *

"Zzzzz...zzzzz..." Zane was asleep in his bed. Tired from everything that had happened recently. Even though he had just woken up from a week long slumber, he still did not find it enough. He was in complete peace in his bed, while Freyr slept on the pillow next to his head. The two friends were resting and without a single worrying thought in their head.

Suddenly a wave of ice surged through town and over their home.

"Brrr..." Freyr shook and slowly opened his eyes up to see that all of outside was frozen.

"What the heck?" Freyr lightly glided over to the window and looked right out the window. As he looked outside he looked down at the streets below starting to freeze.

"What's going on?" Freyr asked. Then out of nowhere a large sound wave blew Freyr back and created a massive hole in their home.

"Aaahhhh!" Freyr was blasted back against a wall, "Zane!" He shouted.

"Hmm?" Zane slowly got up and rubbed his eyes. He saw the large hole, then looked over at Freyr.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WHILE I WAS ASLEEP FREYR?!" Zane demanded to know.

"I DIDN'T DO IT YOU IDIOT!" Freyr barked back.

"THEN WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"I happened." A voice assured.

"Hmm?" The two looked at the hole to see a very familiar face in the gaping hole.

"Wait...you're..."

"Rio Garcia!" He reminded.

"Yeah! Aren't you one of the people that attacked Kihone right before I joined Demigod!"

"You got that right! I don't understand why you chose to intervene, but now it's all over for you!"

"Oh yeah? And how so?" Zane asked.

"Watch..." Rio lifted one hand, "Sound Slicer!" With a single snap a thin blade of sound passed right by Zane and Freyr cutting through the wall behind them. With that attack the building was sliced in half. It slowly began to fall lopsided.

"Freyr move!" Zane shouted.

"Right!" The two of them both dashed towards the exit and jumped out the hole.

"Hmph." Rio turned around and aimed his hand back down at them, "Vibration Cannon!"

"White Storm!" Suddenly a large tornado made of snow countered the blast wave.

"Huh?" Zane and Freyr looked down to see Kihone down on the ground.

"Kihone!" they shouted, while landing on the ground.

"Hope you guys are okay." She smiled.

"Kihone, what's going on?" Zane asked.

"Go to the Guild Hall. Master Balthazar will let you know what's going on so far."

"Alright, wait what about you?"

"I can handle him." She smiled.

"But last time..."

"Last time I was jumped. Not this time, this time it's one on one as far as I'm concerned."

"Okay then...handle him Kihone!" Zane and Freyr then took off.

"Hmph...little girl you got in my way again! You let my pray escape?! For that I'll crush you!" Rio then leaped high into the air and dove straight down at Kihone.

"Snow Bomb!" Kihone jumped back and sent out multiple balls of snow towards Rio. Rio punched them all way with his Sound Fist magic. Though one snow ball made contact with his chest.

"Huh?!" Quickly, while thrown off by this, others began to gather all around him and coat him.

"Got'cha!" Kihone snapped her fingers and all the snow balls exploded. With that a large cloud of smoke was left in the air.

"Hmph, I knew he couldn't take me one on one." As Kihone said that a large tornado of sound came from beneath her and drilled her in to the air.

"Aaaaahhhh!"

"You thought that attack was going to do some serious damage to me?" Rio scoffed, "You need to wake up little girl! The Dream Reapers are here and we are not playing with you guys anymore! This time...we're serious and have orders to do nothing...but kill."

* * *

"Balthazar!" Zane shouted as he finally made it to the Guild Hall. Luckily it was untouched to his surprise. Zane walked right into the Guild Hall and there saw Balthazar sitting in the middle of the whole thing.

"Balthazar!" Zane walked up to him with Freyr on his shoulder.

"Zane you're here. Wonderful." Balthazar yawned before pulling out a cigarette."

"What's going on?" Freyr asked.

"Well you see we're under attack."

"Under attack?"

"Yes, the Dream Reapers ahve proclaimed battle with us. They tried to attack the Guild itself, but we sensed it before hand. Lucky for us I should say."

"Okay...but why are you here?" Freyr asked.

"Yeah shouldn't you be out there helping?"

"Well I kind of put up a protective barrier around the Guild to make sure they don't try to attack us again. You can only get in if you have the Demigod mark on you. Which is why you were able to just walk straight through. Also I find it pointless for me to join unless their Guild Master begins to attack himself. Until that happens I will watch the Guil from here. I trust you guys."

"Uhhh..." Zane just looked at Balthazar, "Umm...okay."

"Well...you should get out there Zane. They might need you."

"Right." Zane nodded, "Freyr stay here with Master Balthazar incase he needs anything."

"Right." Freyr nodded.

"I'll be back Master!" Zane then quickly ran out the Guild Hall and began to look up at the sky to see various explosions of all sorts rip through the air.

"Man..."

* * *

"That was close!" Ishmael and Christopher skidded across a roof top as they starred down their opponet.

"Sorry guys, but my Master ordered my to kill anyone that's not a Dream Reaper. Especially Demigod's so you guys are done for." The opponent in front of them had white hair with gold eyes, and peach skin. He was wearing a white shirt, and black jeans, appearing some what tall.

"Who are you?" Christopher asked.

"My name is Kit." He told them.

"Well Kit, you seem to be pretty strong. I mean right now you're fighting two Demigod mages. You should feel pretty lucky."

"Don't worry I do." Kit smiled, "But then again I have to make sure I keep up with my job as a Dream Reaper and defeat you both!"

* * *

"How are you here? I defeated you back in the Celestial Spirit World!" Jin growled as he starred down Reese.

"Ha! You defeated me, you didn't kill me! Now that I'm freed from that world and back here I'm able to use the full power of my magic!" Reese cheered.

"So you think! I'm not going to take you so lightly like I did before!" Jin rushed Reese.

"Hmph, it's going to be your funeral! Have fun in the afterlife!" Reese smiled wickedly as he prepared for battle.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Kali asked Selena looking up through the roof she was just knocked through to see her same oppoonet that she had lost to on her mission to save Lydia.

"Well you see my guild decided it was time we ended your guild's existence. Which is why I'm here. I defeated you before, so I know I can do it again!" Selena shouted.

"Oh really?! Then come on and prove it to me!" Kali shouted, "Requip!" Kali leaped towards Selena as she began to requip.

"Let round two begin!"

* * *

"So you're back eh?" Nate smiled looking at Sherry.

"Yeah, our last fight we tied didn't we?" Sherry asked.

"We did." Nate nodded.

"So I guess this means that our fight can finally be continued."

"Though the results will be diffrent this time won't they?" Nate's magical presence began to increase.

"Yes...no more holding back! My Master said our only job today is to kill all Demigods! No mercy!" Sherry shouted, "Let's do this!"

* * *

"Sera Rion huh?" Lydia and Laura stood in front of Sera together preparing to fight.

"So two against one huh? At least it's a switch up. Now I don't have to fight that weakling Ishmael again."

"You fought Ishmael?"

"Yeah and won. Sure he put up a fight, but it wasn't even close to enough. Now that we're here and have access to our full magical powers it's for sure going to be over for your whole guild." Sera threatened, "Master even promised that I can disect all the people that die today. Which is something I'm looking forward too."

* * *

"So you're the guy that fought Reggie huh?" Ritsu asked starring down Kainen.

"Yes I am." Kainen nodded.

"Well, he defeated you. He told me all about your guys fight. You should be glad he didn't go all out on you like he should've." Ritsu informed Kainen.

"That's perfectly fine with me, I personally don't care about what he could've or should've done. All I know is that now Master has taken off the restrictions of our magic just to eliminate the Demigod mages. Something we plan to do with realative ease."

"You guys really think you can take us on huh? Pathetic...well we can fix that pretty easily." Ritsu told him, "Requip!"

* * *

"Hmmm...I don't think I've heard of you before. Are you new to the Guild or something?" A young man asked. The young man appeared nineteen and stood at around five foot ten. He has a lean body build with black hair that has purple tips, black eyes, and peach skin. He wears a customized black robe, with black boots.

"Hmph, new? You must be joking. My name is Mercy Sophia, who in the world do you think you are?" The girl responded. Mercy appears nineteen years old. She has short brown hair with bangs covering her eyes, small breast, white shorts that are above her knees, navy blue sleeveless top that goes up to the half portion of her stomach which reveals her abdomen, a navy blue sleeveless military jacket (on the back of the jacket there's the Demigods mark), a navy blue military hat, bandages covering her left eye, white wings headphones attached to a white MP3 player on her ears, a pair of navy blue-black boot that go up above her ankles, a set of military dog tags with the Demigod's Guild Mark on them, a black choker around her neck, a set of straps on her arms and on her legs, two indigo heart tattoos on each corner of her eyes.

"Who do I think I am?" The young man simply scoffed, "My name is Malphas Morningstar! He replied, "I'm one of the strongest memebers of the Dream Reapers! You Demigod's are going to wish you never existed once the Dream Reapers are done with you!"

"Then show me what you got!"

* * *

"Man...seems like there's alot going on..." Zane looked around to see buildings collapsing. Explosions breaking through the sky. People running in fear and terror. Fire's raged through town. The ocean would create massive waves to smash against the town. Smoke reached out to the sky. Everything was just so chaotic and destructive.

"I have to help the guild, but my question is...how?" Suddenly somebody had appeared right in front of Zane.

"Hmm?" The person in front of him was rather lean and some what taller than him, making him kind of lanky. The man was covered in bandages all over. From head to toe he was covered in bandages. Not a single sign of skin was shown. Even his eyes were bandaged up. He wore no shirt, and no shoes. All he wore, other than his bandages, was a pair of baggy camoflauge cargo pants, and a brown fedora with a red ribbon, and an orange feather.

"Who are you?" Zane asked.

"..." the mummy like man pulled something out of his pocket and showed it to Zane. It was an ID card. It had his exact picture. The name said: Lazarus Bloodmoon. Then also on the card was the stamp of the Dream Reapers guild mark. Lazarus then placed the card back in his pocket.

"Well Lazarus my name is Zane Evernight...and if you're a Dream Reaper then I guess we're going to fight!" Zane got in his stance, "Hope you're prepared to lose!"

"..." Lazarus got in a stance as well and simply shook his head.

* * *

"Hehe..." The Master laughed from above watching Magnolia Town be destroyed by the major battle between his Dream Reapers guild and the Demigod's.

"Neither guild..." He smiled, "Will ever be the same again!"

* * *

Next Time: The battle between Dream Reaper's and the Demigod's has begun! In this process Magnolia Town is taking serious damage. Though that's nothing to think of during a fight like this! Now the new question is: Who is Mercy Sophia? And how is she associated with the Demigod's? Can she be a possible ally to them during this battle?

Also who is the mysterious Lazarus Bloodmoon that Zane is face to face with? The man that doesn't speak, nor show his face. What could this mean for Zane? And what does The Master mean when saying "Neither guild's will ever be the same again"?

Review!


	27. The Silence of the Snow

**The Silence of Snow**

* * *

"Sonic Eraser!" Rio leaped in the air and sent out a devestaing blast wave towards Kihone. Quickly Kihone leaped out of the way as the blast destroyed a row of buildings.

"Blizzard Blade!" Quickly Kihone formed a sword handle of snow and aimedi t towards Rio. From the sword handle a flurry of snow was released.

"Sonic Shield!" Rio placed his hands out in front of him as the soundwaves moved through the snow and slowly caused the snow to fall before it even got to him.

"Little girl your snow is never going to touch me as long as I have my sound magic."

"We'll see! I'm a Demigod Mage!" Kihone leaped in the air and cocked back her fist, "Blizzard Blast!" Kihone sento ut an intense blizzard towards Rio. Rio quickly dropped down to the ground as a large blanket of snow descended on Magnolia Town.

"Sonic Volcano!" Rio quickly aimed his fist in the air and sent out an intense sound wave that consumed Kihone. The radius of the blast pushed away some of the nearby buildings.

"Aaahhh!" Kihone shouted before falling to the ground. Rio quickly caught her with a knee to the chest.

"Aaaahh!" Kihone was sent flying back and smashed up against a building side.

"Sound Cannon!" A blast of soundwaves surged through Kihone.

"Uhhh..." Kihone fell to her knees.

"Hmph, weak."

"White Dragon..." Kihone muttered, from behind Rio a large dragon made out of snow appeared and tried to devour him.

"Sound Beam!" With a single beam Rio sent out a beam of sound that ripped through the snow dragon.

"White Snake!" Kihone shouted as from the white dragon a snowball fell towards Rio. that one snow ball turned into a snow snake and bit down hard on Rio's hand.

"Ouch!" He shouted, "Stupid snow beast!" Rio slammed it on the ground.

"White Dragon!" Kihone cried out as the white snake then transformed into a large white dragon once more and swallowed up Rio. Quickly the snow dragon fell apart as Rio stood triumphantly in the dragon's place.

"Really? You thought that was going to work against me? You should know better little girl." Rio scoffed as he cracked his neck and began walking towards Kihone.

"White Desert!" Kihone leaped in the air as a large blizzard struck Rio. The streets were soon piled five feet high in snow.

"Huh...huh..." Kihone rested atop of a building and looked down at Rio.

"Hmph...Sound Burst!" Rio shouted and an explosion of sound ripped through the snowy desert freeing Rio.

"Sonic Break Down!" Rio quickly dashed over to the building Kihone was standing on and placed his hand on it. A large sound wave surged through the building and caused it to break down. Kihone looked down as the building gave way and she fell down with it.

"Aaaaahhh!" Kihone cried falling to the ground.

"Stupid little girl!" Rio leaped in the air, "You think just because you're Demigod you're strong?! How wrong you are! Not everyone in your guild is strong just because you have a few strong ones! One strong mage doesn't make the whole guild! Not even a few of them make the whole guild! They won't always be there to save you and your other weakling friends! Your nothing to someone like me girl!"

"S-shut up!" Kihone shouted as tears filled her eyes.

"Hmph, make me girlie!" Rio aimed his single hand at her, "Blood Buster!" A single wave of magic pulsed through the air. Once that wave made contact with Kihone she bursted into extraordinary pain.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Kihone screamed in agonizing pain. She felt as though all her blood vessles were going to explode.

"Wonder if this'll kill ya..." Rio wondered while keeping the attack going on.

"W-aaaahhhh-hite...D-ragon!" Kihone shouted as a large snow dragon flew towards Rio.

"Nope!" Rio jumped back stopping his attack on Kihone, "Lucky for you I can't move while using my Blood Buster spell." Rio stuck one hand out, "Sound Break Down!" He shouted sending out a soundwave that caused the snow dragon to fall apart.

"Uhhh..." Kihone could barely stand. She looked on at Rio who simply smiled.

"Your still alive and kciking huh girl? Well that's a shame...Sound Beam!" Rio released a beam of sound right at Kihone's feet. The explosion sent her flying up and smashed through a building.

"Uhhh..."

"Finally she should be dead by now." Rio sighed as he looked up at the building. As Rio turned his back he felt something slowly creep up behind him. He didn't bother to turn around. He knew what it was. He felt the snow begin to gather all around him and start to encase him.

"Really?" Rio asked as the snow began to pile high. He only smirked wondering if Kihone really thought that this simply magic trick was going to work. Rio also found it some what insulting that she would try something so amerature on him. Rio snapped his fingers and a quick sound blast pushed the snow away.

"C-can't...give up..." Kihone muttered as she sat up on the edge of the hole in the building that she was tossed into.

"Won't you just stay down girl? Your voice and presence is really annoying me." Rio growled.

"Sorry, but that's what Demigod does. We don't give up...we'll never give up!" Kihone tried to push herself up, but couldn't.

"I can tell you want to stand, but I've done too much." Rio smiled, "Sonic Blast!" He sent out a quick sound wave causing the building to collapse beneath her. Kihone quickly fell to the ground and the building burried her in it's rubble.

"Hehe..." Rio began walking towards the rubble. He could not help but smirk at the destruction he had caused.

"I know Master's going to like all the damage I've caused. He did say hold no regard for anything." Rio shrugged as he stood at the foot of the rubble Kihone was beneath.

"Hmph...I told you...just because one of you is strong, that doesn't make all of you strong."

* * *

"Kihone..." Balthazar muttered as he remained in his seat.

"Hmm?" Freyr looked up at Balthazar with an eyebrow raised.

* * *

"Oh well..." Rio turned around and began to walk away.

"Huh...you've really did a lot of damage." A voice sighed, "And now you're just going to leave Kihone under this rubble? She's my Guildmate I hope you know."

"Hmm?" Rio turned around and there he saw him. Reggie.

"You..." Rio tsked, "What do you want you walking dead man."

"That's funny because I'm sick all the time haha." Reggie laughed, "But what you've done to Kihone is not funny, and for hurting my family you'll pay."

"And how so?" Rio scoffed.

"You see while on that mission to save Lydia I was able to copy a new magic. A form of magic called Disruptor magic." Reggie teleported and appeared behind Rio, "Frost Bite!" Reggie cried out as ice from beneath Rio caught onto his feet trapping him.

"Disruptor!"

"Wait what..." Rio tried to turn around, but a quick shock of magic surged through Rio's body. Reggie then teleported once more and reappaeared back in his original spot in front of the rubble that laid ontop of Kihone.

"Hmph, I feel nothing." Rio smirked.

"Then go ahead and try to blast me with your strongest spell." Reggie shrugged, "I'll stand here."

"Hmph, you could move and it wouldn't matter! You asking to be put in your grave so here ya go!" Rio shouted, "Blood Buster!" Rio cocked back his fist, but quickly his joints locked up.

"W-what the..." Rio's joints began to burn immensly, "What's going on?!" Rio shouted as he felt a sudden wave of intense agonizing pain surge through out all his body. As though every blood vessle in his body was a little bomb. Each one began to explode and errupt inside of him.

"N-no...no...NO!" Rio shouted as finally his body shut down, and his organs exploded. Rio fell to the ground defeated as blood dripped from all over.

"Hey Kihone..." Reggie looked down to the rubble and watched as she crawled out.

"H-hey Reggie."

"Good job on warning me." He told her.

* * *

_Flashback..._

* * *

_"Zzzz...zzzz..."_

_"Reggie?" Kihone looked over to see Reggie sleeping in his bed. She was on the ground looking up at him. She was just blasted into his apartment house by Rio._

_"Huh?" Reggie turned around to see Kihone, "What's up?"_

_"The Dream Reapers are attacking the guild. They've declared war on us." She summarized._

_"Hmph, and you're fighting one right now?"_

_"Y-yeah..." Kihone told him, "He's really strong...I need your help."_

_"Hmmmm...fine." Reggie stood up from his bed, "Let's do this..."_

_"Right..."_

* * *

_Flashback Over..._

* * *

"Well...I'm going to take you back to the guild now. You've done enough." Reggie picked her up and used his teleportation and took her back to the guild.

* * *

Next Time: Dream Reapers and Demigods continue to battle it out through Magnolia destroying the town in the process. The battle is too intense, the people of the town are all starting to flee in fear that their lives will be taken. Though the two guilds refuse to stop.

Review!


	28. The Power of Words?

**The Power of Words?**

* * *

"So it's you two against me? That seems rather unfair, though it won't matter. I have a job to do." Kit stated looking t Ishmael and Christopher in front of him.

"Well then why don't you go ahead and bring it then!" Ishmael rushed towards Kit as he then cocked his fist back.

"Power Up: Strength!" Ishmael roared. He then tried to land a punch across Kit. Kit quickly jumped in the air avoiding the attack. Kit snickered and smiled as he pointed his finger out in the air.

"Dark Ecriture: Freeze!" Kit smiled as ruins appeared before his finger and then flew out towards Ishmael.

"Don't think so. Can't take that risk." Christopher muttered as he quickly lifted his hand and with a flick of his wrist Ishmael was sent tumbling down avoiding the ruins. The ruins that Kit had called forth hit the ground and suddenly the area they struck froze. Not only that but the width of the attack was even able to freeze some nearby buildings,

"What the heck was that about?" Ishmael asked.

"He uses Dark Ecriture magic. Meaning whatever he rights will happen because of those ruins he can conjure up." Christopher explained.

"Somebody's smart." Kit smiled as he landed on the ground and snickered.

"Thanks for saving me." Ishmael thanked Christopher realizing he could have been frozen before the fight had actually even started.

"Just be thankful he's a telekinetic." Kit shrugged, "But it doesn't matter, because you're going to need more than that to beat me!"

"Hmph, I hope you don't think that's all I can do." Christopher sighed.

"Well then prove me wrong." Kit leaped in the air as he dashed towards Ishmael. He stuck his finger out and grinned as purple ruins began to appear.

"Fire!" Kit shouted as the ruins then sent out a burning purple stream of fire.

"Power Up: Speed!" Ishmael shouted and quickly vanished from the spot leaving the ground to be burned.

"Power Up: Strength!" From behind Ishmael tried to elbow Kit.

"Teleportation!" Kit snickered as his body faded away into purple ruins.

"What the-?!" Ishmael was cut off by Kit from above.

"Stone Box!" Purple ruins quickly formed a large cube and then turned into a stone box.

"What in the world?!" Ishmael shouted.

"Got'chu covered." Christopher assured as he pushed the box away with his telekinesis. The Stone box tumbled through a few houses before it came to a stop.

"Hmph, that's going to be a problem." Kit sighed, "Dark Ecriture: Clone!" He called out and he released a barrage of purple ruins that then transformed into another copy of himself.

"Wait, now there's two of him?!" Ishmael darted his eyes, "Which one is the real one?!"

"I'll take one you take the other. Don't worry about anything else." Christopher raised his hand towards the clone that was descending towards him.

"Now you're mine one on one." Kit smiled as he and Ishmael landed on the ground.

"Well..." Ishmael smiled, "Take Over: Sphinx!" Ishmael roared as his lower legs transformed into that of a horse, while his chest and up transformed into that of a muscular humanoid lion hybrid. He raised his hand up and roared.

"Earth Force Rise!" He bellowed and suddenly the earth below Kit exploded from beneath him. Kit flew back from the blast, but quickly skidded on the ground and regained his composure even though he still had flying houses coming towards him that were blasted back as well. He lifted one hand up towards Ishmael.

"Dark Ecriture: Magma Cannon!" He roared and suddenly purple ruins flew out towards Ishmael. Ishmael quickly tried to side step the ruins, but the closer they got the more they began to take form. Soon enough he had realized he was being blasted by burning magma. The magma did not touch Ishmael, but it did start to burn the streets and the various buildings it struck.

"Earth Core Rise!" He roared calling up a large rock to protect him from the oncoming attack.

"Dark Ecriture: Tyrannosaurus Rex Birth!" Kit appeared behind Ishmael and summoned out a large T-Rex.

"What the hell?! Where did that come from?!" Ishmael shouted.

"Get'em Rex!" Kit laughed as the T-Rex threw it's head down at Ishmael.

"Earth Smash Rise!" Ishmael shouted as suddenly a large mountainous rock rose up and smashed right into the T-Rex's jaw. the T-Rex stumbled back from the impact.

"Dark Ecriture: Sonic Boom!" Kit punched Ishmael in the chest and sent out a devastating sonic boom through his chest that also blasted through a series of buildings as well.

"Augh!" Ishmael went rolling from the impact and smashed up against a brick wall.

"You can return now." Kit said as he began to pet the ruin fading T-Rex.

"Man...that hurt." Ishmael stood up and looked over at Kit, "You Dream Reapers are stronger than you appear. Maybe you guys are worthy of fighting us." Ishmael teased.

"Coming from the guy getting his butt kicked." Kit scoffed, "Dark Ecriture: Shockwave!" With that Kit sent out a destructive shockwave that waved through all of Ishmael's body.

"Guaaaahhhhh!"

* * *

"Whoa! Nice move!" The Clone Kit smiled avoiding Christopher's telekinetic assault.

"Hmph, you won't be too much of a hassle. Especially since your just a clone." Christopher insulted.

"Am I? Or am I the real Kit? You'll never know! Dark Ecriture: Spell Bound!" The purple ruins surrounded Christopher who simply pressed his hand against the ruins and pushed them away with his psychic abilities.

"Dark Ecriture: Hammer Force!" From above and behind Kit aimed his hand down and released a powerful and destructive force that hammered Christopher in his place and created a large crater beneath him as well. Christopher struggled trying not to grunt from the pain, but looked up and tsked. Kit came down and landed a hard axe kick on the Demigod mage's shoulder. Christopher grabbed his ankle and slammed him right into the ground.

"Push." Christopher stuck his hand out and drove the clone Kit away from him.

"Dark Ecriture: Fear!" Kit smiled as his purple ruins quickly appeared upon Christopher's body.

"W-what the..." Christopher stopped and suddenly lost control of himself.

"N-no...p-please...no more...no more...no more...NO MORE!" He exploded with great fear in his voice.

"Hmph, great. Now time to clean it up...Dark Ecriture: Pain!" More purple ruins appeared all over Christopher's body.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Christopher screamed in agonizing pain.

"Now to perfect it all! Dark Ecriture: Suffering!" Finally the last of the purple ruins appeared all over Christopher's body as he began to shut down. He dropped to his knees and held his head in pain as he began to cry and look up to the sky.

"Aaaahh! Aaahh! Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" At the top of his lungs Christopher bellowed in unbelievable agonizing pain.

"Hmph, the first spell I used implanted a great fear of dying with in you. On top of that the Pain spell made you feel great and unbelievable pain, which was only amplified by the Suffering spell. Making it as though your fears of dying are coming true, because right now it feels like your dying!" Kit explained looking over Christopher who was rolling on the ground and crying. He was truly freaking out, almost in a seizure like state.

"If that's all it took...I would've done that a while back." Kit pouted.

* * *

"Uhhh..." Ishmael tried to stand up to face Kit, but he was too beaten down. He had various scars and bruises all over, he was bleeding from all over. Kit was seemingly untouched.

"Wow...you done already? That sucks." Kit pouted as he stood from a distance to watch the struggling Ishmael. Ishmael held his head up and glared wickedly over at Kit.

"You'll pay for this you..."

"Be careful, I don't want to have to kill you like my clone did over there to your friend." Kit snickered and pointed over to his clone with the dying Christopher.

"Christopher!" Ishmael shouted.

"If my clone can do that imagine what I can do." Kit looked at Ishmael, "Now you ready to end this or what?"

"Y-yeah..." Ishmael's body began to transform back to normal. He was no longer in his Take Over state. He struggled to bring himself to his knees and spread his arms wide open.

"Wow...going down like this? Making my job easier!" Kit aimed his finger at the heart of Ishmael's chest and grimaced, "Later."

"Now Christopher!"

* * *

"Right!" Quickly Christopher snapped out of his dying trance and lifted his hand and using his telekinesis to send Kit's clone flying back into Kit.

"Crap!" the two shouted as they slammed against each other.

"Sure took'em long enough to admit who's who." Christopher cracked his neck.

"H-how'd you...h-how'd you snap out of my spells?" The clone Kit asked.

"Easy, I was never really under the spells as deep a you thought. I was able to slow them down and weaken them with my psychic powers. Though they did hurt." He sighed.

"You...you tricked us!" Both Kit's shouted.

"Got that right." Christopher smiled and raised his hand towards them, "So now we're done with you both." Christopher sent a pulse wave of magic into both f their heads. As the clone faded away the actual Kit's eyes began to appear glazed over. They then rolled into the back of his head and he fell unconscious.

"What did ya do?" Ishmael asked.

"It's rather simple. I can use Illusion Magic so in his head he thinks that instead of him using Dark Ecriture magic I was the one using it and I put him through the same three spells his Clone put me through. Except he can't escape them. Now wheather he lives or dies from that s not our problem any more."

"Cool..." Ishmael nodded with a smile on his face, "Lets get out of here and go take out some of the other goons running around here."

"Huh...agreed." Christopher nodded and the two then left.

* * *

Next Time: Though Ishmael and Christopher are both beaten down and tired from their encounter with Kit they decide to continue on with their fight against the Dream Reapers. Now, things are just starting to get heated when Mercy Sophia, who says she's with the Demigod guild, appears in able to fight for them. Who is she? What can she do? Where did she come from? How strong is she? how strong is her opponent Malphas Morningstar? More importantly, between the two...who's the strongest and who's going to win in their battle?

Review!


	29. The Demon and the God Slayer?

**The Demon and The God Slayer?**

* * *

"So you Dream Reapers really think you can take down us Demigod's?" Mercy Sophia scoffed.

"You obviously have no idea who you're dealing with. I'm stronger than you might think girl. So you might not want to try and tempt me too much to kill you. Be happy you're still breathing right now." Malphas stated glaring daggers straight at Sophia.

"Oh so you think you can defeat me then huh? Well then! You seem like a big enough oaf to actually believe that!" Sophia stated with her chest puffed out and her head held high, "Let's see what kind of powers you got!" Sophia then charged straight at Malphas. Malphas snickered wickedly as he jumped in the air to avoid the oncoming attack.

"Black Napalm!" Malphas smiled as he jumped back and sent out a purple like flame that landed right in front of Sophia. Sophia jumped back and held one hand out. Suddenly a wave like force caught Malphas in mid air. Sophia rushed towards Malphas at full speed with her fist cocked back. Malphas smiled as he aimed his hand at the ground and sent out a purple flame that exploded into a large pillar causing Sophia to jump away. Malphas broke free of whatever Sophia was using and looked around for her.

"From behind!" Sophia appeared from behind and threw a hard punch towards Malphas. Malphas ducked and then came back up with an elbow right to Sophia's chest. Sophia lost all the air in her lungs from the impact. Malphas grabbed her by the throat and tossed her. Sophia stuck out both hands and a sudden wave slowed her down to a stop allowing her to recover in mid-air.

"I don't know what kind of magic that is, but I don't care!" Malphas leaped in the air with one hand out and sent out another wave of purple flames that exploded right in front of Mercy. Quickly she side stepped the attack and sent out another wave towards Malphas. Now this time the wave pushed Malphas right through a building. Sophia jumped in the air and did a backflip right before she dove down at the fallen Malphas. Malphas jumped back and let out another pillar of purple flames that erupted and consumed Sophia.

"Hmph, I know that's not all you got!" Malphas darted his eyes and saw Sophia behind him with her fist cocked back. Malphas ducked avoiding the punch. Sophia brought her elbow down, but it was easily stopped by Malphas who dropped down and raised his knee. The impact pushed Sophia away. Malphas quickly whipped around and dashed straight forward towards the Demigod mage. Sophia jumped up in the air trying to avoid Malphas. Malphas jumed up after her.

"Don't think you can run!" Malphas shouted.

"Who said I was running?!" Sophia smirked as she aimed her hand down below her and just let out a powerful force that drove Malphas down in to the ground. Sophia straightened her body out and began spinning like a drill. She then drove both of her feet into the stomach of Malphas.

"Guah!" Malphas coughed violently before he grabbed Sophia's ankles and slammed her into the ground next to him. Malphas then jumped up and whipped around to see that Sophia was not where he had recently just slammed her.

"What in the world?" He muttered. He then side stepped and threw his leg back nailing Sophia in the ribs. Sophia coughed slightly, but recovered and darted her eyes at Malphas.

"So did ya hear me?"

"More or less." Malphas replied Sophia grabbed Malphas's leg and punched him in the jaw while she could. Malphas went rolling across the ground and slammed right into another building. Sophia raised her hand and sent out a powerful wave towards Malphas. The wave knocked down the whole building collapsing on Malphas. Sophia looked at the collapsed building, and was about to approach it up until she was struck and burned from behind.

"Crap!" She shouted and turned around to see Malphas. Her back was burning as though he had just blasted her with magma

"You stupid little girl you're going to need more than that you defeat me. I hope ya know. Those little wave attacks of yours I can easily get around them with no problem." Malphas smiled. He had a feeling that Mercy was going to be strong, so he thought he'd try to end it quick with this Black Napalm magic. All he wanted to do was killer her and get it over with, the fact that she was still standing after that Black Napalm attack was proof enough she was strong.

"So we still doing this!" Mercy rushed Malphas. Malphas jumped up and snapped his leg forward kicking Mercy straight in the chest. She skidded back, then stuck one hand out and sent out another wave like blast.

"What is this magic?!" Malphas demanded to know as he was hit by the wave and was slowed down by it. Mercy smiled as she lifted her hand above her head and sent out another wave, but the wave descended down upon her. Quickly she disappeared.

"It's War God Magic!" She cried out elbowing Malphas in the chin.

"Oooof!" He cried out as his head snapped back. He fell down to the ground and looked up at Mercy right before she kicked Malphas dead in his chest sending him reeling back and through a series of buildings.

"Hahaha, man you're weaker than I thought! Here I thought the Dream Reapers were an actual threat for a moment! Guess I was wrong huh! You haven't done anything to impress me. Or maybe I'm just that strong! I understand if you can't comprehend my strength." Mercy said dusting her nails off cockily.

"Stupid Demigod's." Malphas sighed as he appeared behind Mercy. She turned around and Malphas back handed her sending her flying into another building.

"You must be crazy girl! Black Napalm!" A purple stream of fire was released across towards Mercy. Quickly Mercy jumped up and stuck her hand out to release the wave that would slow it down. Though she realized it was going to be too late and jumped out of the way allowing the building to burn up.

"Take this!" Mercy kneed Malphas in the stomach and blasted him back.

"Guah!" He coughed up some blood and glared over to the Demigod mage, "Okay...look..." Malphas stood up.

"You're really starting to piss me off! So here's what's about to go down! I'm ending this!" Malphas shouted, "I'm going to kill ya!" He said with a very sadistic smile on his face. Malphas's canine teeth extended into fangs while he grew out two large demonic and rotting wings, his skin seemed to darken and contort, his face twisted and took on a demonic appearance. His fingers extended into blood red claws, while he reached his hand out and summoned forth a black bladed red handled axe.

"This is my Demon Mode!" Malphas roared, "Now you're going to pay!" Malphas roared.

"Finally you're using your full magical ability!" Mercy smiled, "Because now I can do the same! Bellow of the Ice God!" Mercy let out a loud chilling cry that sent out a powerful black and sky blue wind that seemed to freeze anything in it's path.

"Rrrrraaaaa!" Malphas roared and swung his axe sending out a devastating wave that split the attack and nearly struck Mercy. An air blade like projectile went straight past Mercy and ripped through half the town.

"Sweet." Mercy smiled as the two's magical pressure's increased and crushed the buildings in the near vicinity. Malphas charged Mercy. Mercy cocked back her fist with a big grin on her face.

"Fist of the Ice God!" She roared as her fist began to glow light blue mixed with a black and purple coloring. She then tried to punch Malphas, but he side stepped it and slashed Mercy across her chest. Mercy stumbled back as her fist sent out a blast of ice that froze anything in it's path. Malphas grabbed Mercy by the throat and raised her in the air.

"Kick of the Ice God!" She shouted landing a devastating kick on Malphas's chest. Malphas stumbled back as his chest seemed to start to freezes over. Malphas punched his chest causing it to shatter with ease. Mercy cocked her head back and screamed at the top of her lungs:

"Bellow of the Ice God!"

"Hell's Inferno!" Malphas screamed back sending out a large pillar of black flames that countered Mercy's black and purple tinted blizzard. Once the two clashed Malphas did not wait to rush Mercy once more. He leaped up in the air and brought his axe down at full force. Mercy quickly leaped to the side as his axe smashed into the ground. The impact from Malphas's axe alone was enough to leave a large canyon like crack. Mercy did not think twice to react to this. She cocked back her fist.

"Take this you damned demon! Fist of the Ice God!" With that punch to Malphas's chest not only did he go skidding back his body slowly began to freeze.

"Don't underestimate me you stupid..."

"Watch it!" Mercy growled.

"Hellfire Roar!" With that a large explosion of fire melted Mercy's ice away and rushed Mercy once more with his axe raised.

"Ice Tomb of the Ice God!" Mercy placed her hands on the ground and up a large casket of ice tried to trap the demonic and wild Malphas. Malphas slashed his way out of the frozen casket and continued his assault.

"Bellow of the Ice..."

"Shut up!" Malphas shouted punching Mercy in the stomach. This caused Mercy to keel over. She grabbed her stomach, and Malphas kneed her in the face causing her to pop her back up. Malphas then drove his axe into her ribs.

"Aaaahhhh!" Mercy growled from the pain yet did her best to endure the hit. Though from that one strike she felt as though a whole shockwave tore her body down. This guy was definitely stronger than Mercy had thought. If he wasn't even the Dream Reaper's S-Class Mage then who was? What especially sucked was knowing who she was.

"Hellfire Axe Stream!" Malphas raised his axe above his head while the blood from Mercy dripped to the ground. The axe ignited in black flames as he swung it for Mercy's head. Mercy bent over backwards avoiding being beheaded. Mercy then pushed herself up on her hands and kicked Malphas across his neck.

"Grah!" He snapped and kicked Mercy in her slashed ribs.

"Aaaahh!" Mercy rolled over and held her aching ribs Quickly she jumped up and prepared to fight still.

"Come on, that all you got? I sure as hell hope not!" Mercy lunged towards Malphas who stopped her with one hand and grabbed her by the throat.

"Didn't I tell you to die already?" Malphas asked driving his fist into Mercy Sophia's stomach. Mercy took a deep breath and tried not to scream out, because that was showing weakness. Mercy landed an uppercut to Malphas causing him to stumble back.

"I'm not going to die or lose here no matter what!" Mercy cried out and stuck one hand out, "Blizzard of the Ice God!" Mercy released a massive black blizzard that engulfed Malphas. Malphas split the blizzard with his axe with ease. He grimaced and swung his axe slashing across Mercy's stomach. Mercy looked at the gaping wound in her abdomen as the blood began to pour out. She placed her hand over the fresh wound and froze it, then did the same to her previous wound on her ribs.

"Hahahaha! Whats wrong? You dying or something?" Malphas mocked walking over towards Mercy, "I really hope so! I got other things to do ya know!" Malphas stood right in front of Mercy and raised his axe high above his head as it ignited in flames.

"Hellfire Nova Axe! This'll kill you for sure!" Malphas brought his axe down at full speed aiming to split Mercy in half from the head down.

"No!" Suddenly a large wave of black flames beamed through the two turning anything and everyone in it's path to ashes.

"U-u-uuhhh..." Malphas looked down to see his hand and axe frozen in the ground, along with his feet.

"Good thing I know War God Magic, allowing me to speed myself up and get out the way. Then with my Ice God Slayer Magic I was able to freeze your hands and feet. I can tell that last attack was your strongest and took up the rest of your magic. Well...me on the other hand! I still have enough for one last attack!"

"Bellow of the Ice God!" Mercy roared sending out a massive black tinted blizzard that froze all of Malphas. As Malphas was frozen in place he slowly transformed back into his normal self.

"Huh...take that..." Mercy sighed as she fell to the ground on her butt and looked up at Malphas, "Man...I'm an S-Class Mage of the Demigod and I had trouble with you? Either I'm getting weaker or you guys are much much stronger than we had anticipated. Makes me wonder...who's the Dream Reaper's S-Class Mage?"

* * *

Next Time: Zane is facing off against the mysterious and the silent Lazarus Bloodmoon. Zane does not know who this guy is or how strong he is. Though he's about to find out how strong this Dream Reaper is. The question is, will Zane be strong enough to stand his own against Lazarus or will he need help to take down this strange appearing mage? And even so, will that be enough?

Review!


	30. The Rise of Lazarus!

**The Rise of Lazarus!**

* * *

"Whoa!" Zane ducked down avoiding a punch from Lazarus that seemed to come really close. Zane came up and threw a hard uppercut at Lazarus. Lazarus quickly side stepped the oncoming punch and kneed Zane in the chest. Zane was sent flying and crashed through a series of buildings.

"Uhhh...that hurt." Zane groaned as he stood up from the rubble and looked over at Lazarus who was already in front of him. Lazarus cocked back his fist and launched it forwards towards Zane. Zane jumped to the side and then landed his own punch across Lazarus's jaw. Lazarus was unfazed by the strike and simply elbowed Zane in the chin. Zane stumbled back.

"..." Lazarus whipped around and smashed his foot into the side of Zane's face. Zane went flying through another series of buildings. Zane jumped up and dashed towards Lazarus. Lazarus stood in place as Zane cocked back his fist.

"White Dragon's Punch!" Zane's fist was coated in light as he smashed his fist right into Lazarus's chest. Lazarus was pushed back from the punch, and quickly he elbowed Zane in the head. Zane fell to the ground, and quickly pushed off the ground.

"..." Lazarus dropped down as Zane got to his feet.

"Huh?" Zane looked down as Lazarus was squatting.

"..." Lazarus then pounced up and kneed Zane in the chin. Zane stumbled back and held his chin. After that Lazarus did a front flip and drop kicked Zane in the chest.

"Oooof!" Zane skidded back from the strike.

"...!" Lazarus jumped in the air and came down with an axe kick. Zane dropped back as his foot was surrounded in light.

"White Dragon's Kick!" He shouted as the two clashed kicks. Lazarus seemed once again unfazed by the strike.

"Roar of the White Dragon!" Zane sent out a large white blast that Lazarus easily avoided causing the blast to rip through a series of buildings. Lazarus landed behind Zane and kicked him right in his spine.

"Aaaahhh! Zane was sent crashing into a building. Zane looked up to see Lazarus cocked back his fist.

_"What's he doing?"_ Zane thought.

"...!" Lazarus launched his fist forward and it grew to the size of a giant.

"What the-?!" Zane shouted, but was blasted by the giant fist before he could finish his sentence. The punch knocked down the whole building on top of Zane. Lazarus then slowly began to approach the fallen building.

"White Dragon's Holy Breath!" Zane jumped up from the rubble and sent out his second and more destructive roar.

"...!" Lazarus held both of his fists up as they grew in size becoming giant. The roar simply pushed Lazarus back. He then lowered his hands to see Zane flying at him with his fist cocked back.

"White Dragons Punch!" He roared smashing his light glowing fist right into Lazarus's face. Lazarus crashed into large building behind him.

"...!" Lazarus jumped in the air and his foot then grew massive, titan. He brought it down smashing Zane and everything in the area.

"Uhhhh...that hurt." Zane groaned as he leaned up only to be greeted by Lazarus's knee.

"Oooof!" Zane skidded back from the impact. Lazarus then cocked back his fist and launched it forwards as it grew and extended massively. Lazarus's fist drove Zane through the town destroying and crashing through various buildings. When finished Zane was half way across town.

* * *

"Man..." Zane coughed up some blood as he stood up and looked around for Lazarus. then from above he appeared.

"White Dragons Wings!" Quickly Zane grew two large wings of light and took to the sky.

"...?" Lazarus just looked up at the now flying Zane.

"Ha! What?! Can't fly?!" Zane mocked. Lazarus jumped in the air and grabbed Zane's ankle. He swung Zane around in the air and slammed him straight down into the ground.

"N-never mind...you don't need to fly." Zane groaned once more as he looked at Lazarus.

"..." Lazarus raised his fist above his head as it grew once more.

"Screw you..." Zane growled, "Holy Blast!" In an instant a blast of light sent Lazarus skidding back.

"Holy Ray!" Zane stuck his hand out as various beams of light left from each finger tip and flew towards Lazarus. Lazarus quickly maneuvered around each beam of light before he rushed in once more.

"White Dragons Wings!" Zane grew two large wings of light, "White Dragons Wing Slash!" He then flew towards Lazarus and lowered his shoulder aiming to slash him down with his wings. Lazarus leaped over Zane and as he was above him he utilized his Titan magic by enlarging his fist and driving Zane into the ground below.

"Augh!" Zane quickly coughed up blood from the impact. Lazarus stepped away from his body and awaited for Zane to move. Zane struggled to push himself up. Lazarus tilted his head that Zane was still moving.

"Don't think it's over like that! White Dragons Punch!" Zane landed a devastating uppercut onto Lazarus that knocked him back. Quickly Zane cocked his head back a well.

"White Dragons Holy Breath!" He roared. The massive beam of light consumed his Dream Reaper opponent and destroyed everything behind him in it's path.

"Huh...huh..." Zane took a step back as Lazarus was gone.

"Where'd he go?!" He quickly wondered aloud.

"...!" With in an instant Zane was hammered from below as a gigantic fist rose up out of the ground and hit him in the chin.

"Guah!" Blood shout out and sprayed from Zane's mouth as he was lifted at least ten feet off into the air just from that single uppercut alone Lazarus then arose from the ground and reeled his body back.

"...!" His foot grew in size and he kicked Zane in the ribs blasting him through town once more.

"...?" Lazarus tilted his head looking at the path of destruction they had caused so far. He then proceeded onwards to Zane.

* * *

"Man...this guy..." Zane held his ribs, "Is starting to really do some damage. He's crazy strong." Zane stood up and looked to see Lazarus in the distance.

"Great there he is...he's going to be coming for me again." Zane coughed up some blood before he realized that Lazarus was in front of him already.

"White Dragons Claw!" Zane punched Lazarus in the chest as a black stigma was burnt onto the Dream Reaper mage. Lazarus looked down at it.

"...?" Lazarus looked back up and punched Zane in the face.

"Ouch!" Zane shouted, "That...didn't work?" Lazarus then grabbed Zane by the throat and lifted him high into the air. Upon release he sent out a massive barrage of punches right. Each punch was devastating and more destructive than the last. Zane felt each and every single punch get stronger and stronger. His body seemed to have gotten weaker and weaker. Then finally as Zane felt his feet touch the ground it was ended by Lazarus dropping his elbow on the top of Zane's head sending chills down his back.

"Uhhh..." Zane felt as though his body was about to go numb, but he wouldn't let it. He jumped up and punched Lazarus in the solar plexus. Lazarus looked down at Zane and shook his head.

"Holy Blast!" Zane shouted as a blast of light sent Lazarus flying into the sky.

"...!" Lazarus flew high into the air as Zane looked on. He struggled to stand, but knew he had to continue the brawl.

"Come on down!" He shouted, "White Dragons Holy Breath!" With that Zane released his roar once more as it consumed all of Lazarus. Giving him no where to go. Once the blast had faded away Lazarus could be seen falling from the sky and Zane was more than happy to finish it.

"White Dragons..." His fist was consumed by a sphere of light, "Punch!" With that single punch he smashed his fist right into Lazarus's face and a beam of light was released as well. Lazarus was sent flying and smashed right into another building as it collapsed on him.

"Now!" Zane roared as his magical presence increased, "I'm going to end this!" He shouted.

"...?" Lazarus stood up from the rubble and looked over at Zane who had his fist cocked back. There was a little hollow empty circle of light in front of Zane's fist.

"Holy..."

"...?" Lazarus tilted his head at the sight.

"Nova!" With that Zane sent his fist through the circle and a blast of holy white flames flew out towards Lazarus. Lazarus just stood there as he was consumed by the attack. The flames burned everything in it's path to ash. As the blast slowly faded Zane's magical pressure slowly decreased as he felt as though the fight as over.

"Finally..." Zane sighed and tried to catch his breath. Though suddenly he heard something. He looked over to the rubble and saw Lazarus still standing.

"Wait...what?! How are you still standing?!" Zane shouted.

"..." Lazarus simply cracked his neck, and then his knuckles. Afterwards Lazarus dashed full speed straight at Zane. From that sight alone Zane could tell...Lazarus. Was just getting started.

* * *

Next Time: Round two between Zane and Lazarus begins! Zane thought it was over after he had used his Holy Nova technique. He was wrong. Lazarus is just now getting started and is now using a more destructive and much more powerful magic that Zane has not witnessed before. Zane barely scratched by in the first time around, but now that Lazarus has gotten serious does Zane have any chance of survival?

Review!


	31. Straight Destruction and Rejuvenation!

**Straight Destruction and Rejuvenation**

* * *

"Holy..."

"...?" Lazarus tilted his head at the sight.

"Nova!" With that Zane sent his fist through the circle and a blast of holy white flames flew out towards Lazarus. Lazarus just stood there as he was consumed by the attack. The flames burned everything in it's path to ash. As the blast slowly faded Zane's magical pressure slowly decreased as he felt as though the fight as over.

"Finally..." Zane sighed and tried to catch his breath. Though suddenly he heard something. He looked over to the rubble and saw Lazarus still standing.

"Wait...what?! How are you still standing?!" Zane shouted.

"..." Lazarus simply cracked his neck, and then his knuckles. Afterwards Lazarus dashed full speed straight at Zane. From that sight alone Zane could tell...Lazarus. Was just getting started. Lazarus then blasted his fist right into Zane's face. Zane was sent reeling from the punch and crashed through another series of buildings.

"...!" Lazarus jumped in the air and found Zane while he was in mid air. He stuck his hand out and sent out a destructive force wave that destroyed everything around Zane.

* * *

"Aaaaaahhhh!" Zane screamed out in agonizing pain as he saw everything around him crumble to the ground.

"W-what kind of magic was that?!" He gritted his teeth as Lazarus landed by him and increased his fist size. He raised it high and brought it down hammering Zane.

"Augh!" Zane coughed up blood. Lazarus then picked up Zane and tossed him in the air.

"White Dragons Wings!" Zane grew two wings of light and quickly flew away from Lazarus.

"..." Lazarus leaped in the air after Zane.

"Man!" Zane turned around to see Lazarus jumping off whatever building was still standing and was actually keeping up with him surprisingly.

"Holy Fire!" Zane conjured up white and gold flames as he sent out various white and gold fire balls towards Lazarus. Lazarus easily slapped each fire ball away.

"Holy Blast!" Zane sent out a blast of light, but Lazarus stuck one hand out and in an instant an incredible magical force destroyed Zane's attack and even got a hold of Zane.

"Aaaahhh!" He then fell to the ground from a dangerous height. He smashed right through a building ceiling.

"...!" Lazarus flew down and stuck one hand out once more as he sent out another wave of destruction. The building totally collapsed with Zane inside. Lazarus then landed in front of the collapsed building with his head tilted

"...?"

"Holy Ray!" Five white beams of light flew out straight towards Lazarus. He easily dodged each one and cocked back his fist and punched the pile of rubble sending out a powerful destructive force that turned everything to dust.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Zane roared in pain as the force was too overwhelming.

"...!" Lazarus's fist grew and he punched Zane sending him flying across the whole town again. Lazarus leaped in the air once more after his victim.

* * *

_Back at the Guild..._

* * *

"Master Balthazar what's causing all that destruction?" Freyr asked Balthazar.

"That magic..." Balthazar muttered, "That's Crash magic..."

"What?" Freyr looked up at Balthazar with a confused look, "Crash magic? What's that?" The Exceed asked.

"Crash magic..." Balthazar pulled out a cigarette and lit it as he finished his sentence, "Was the magic used by the SS-Class Mage in the Legendary Fairy Tail Guild...Gildarts Clive. Whoever is using this magic...is using it just for straight destruction.."

* * *

"Uuhhhh...gosh damn it!" Zane groaned as he stood up and saw Lazarus walking towards him.

"What kind of magic is that?!" Zane shouted.

"..." Lazarus vanished and appeared behind Zane. Zane turned around and tried to punch him, but Lazarus quickly punched Zane in the chest sending him flying. Afterwards Lazarus sent out another wave of his Crash magic.

"Guah!" Zane was sent flying into the air once more. Lazarus jumped in the air easily and grabbed Zane by his foot and then slammed him straight down into the ground once more without any problem. Lazarus looked down and slammed both of his feet down into Zane's stomach. He grabbed Zane by his throat and drove his Crash magic imbued fist right into his chest.

"Aaaauughh!" Zane fell to the ground in agonizing pain as Lazarus simply looked down and shook his head. He then tilted his head.

"...?"

"Uhhh..." Zane struggled to push himself up, his body felt completely numb from all the damage he had taken. Yet it wasn't going to stop him from defeating Lazarus and stopping all of the Dream Reapers from taking down the Demigod guild.

"I'm not going to let you beat me! No matter what!" Zane stood up to his shaky knees and cocked back his fist.

"White Dragons Punch!" Zane roared as he punched Lazarus in the face. Lazarus was unfazed by the punch and reacted by driving his knee straight into Zane's chest. Zane keeled over from the impact, and Lazarus grabbed Zane by the back of his neck and drove another Crash magic imbued punch right into his stomach. Zane spat out some blood. As he dropped to his knees Lazarus rose his knee and slammed it into Zane's chin while it was infused with Crash magic once more.

Zane fell over and onto his back. Lazarus tilted his head once more. He grabbed Zane by his ankle and held him upside down. Lazarus's eyes narrowed as he cocked back his free fist and infused it with Crash magic. He began to release a deadly barrage of Crash-magic punches right into Zane's dying body.

"N-no...c-can't...m-move...he's so strong...h-how? I-I can't let him beat me though...I-I have to win..." Zane's eyes slowly rolled to the back of his head. He was hanging to his consciousness by a thread. Lazarus raised him higher and tilted his head at the sight of Zane slowly dying.

"...?" Lazarus dropped him to the ground and then playfully kicked Zane's body around, though his kicks were all filled with Crash magic. Each kick was deadly. Zane finally lost consciousness. Yet, Lazarus didn't stop. After about two minutes he stopped and shrugged. He was pretty sure now that Zane...was dead. Lazarus was done. He turned around to see the massive destruction caused to all of Magnolia. He only shrugged at the sight. Then from the corner of his eye he saw two people. A mother and her child. A boy.

"M-m-mommy...is that guy going to kill us?!" The little boy cried.

"N-no...we'll be fine I promise." The mother said trying to comfort her son that Lazarus would not kill them.

"..." Lazarus looked over back at Zane and simply shrugged as he turned back to the parent and child duo. He raised his hand as it began to give off a magical presence.

"Mommy he's going to kill us!" The boy cried out.

"Don't worry!" The mother said, I'll protect you!" As the mother shielded her child and brought him in Lazarus released a blast of Crash magic. The magical attack sent the two flying into a building.

"M-mom...m-mommy..." the boy looked at his mother as her eyes were closed and blood dripped from her mouth. The boy began to explode into tears.

"N-no! NO! MOM! MOTHER! MOMMY! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The screamed at the top of his lungs as waterfalls exploded from his eyes in blinding agony and pain. This pain he felt was unbearable. What made it worst...was that Lazarus had now walked up to the boy...and had taken the same stance as before.

* * *

_**"N-no..."** A voice echoed through out Zane's head. Everything around him was dark. It was black. No, it was darker than black._

_**"NO!"** He heard the same voice echo through out his head._

_"Who's there?!" He cried out._

_**"MOM!"** He heard._

_"Mom?" Zane repeated to himself as he continually looked around for the voice, "Who's there?! What the hell are you talking about?!"_

_**"MOTHER!"** He heard._

_"What the hell's going on?!" Zane screamed at the top of his lungs. Then slowly a screen like image began to grow inside of the darkness. It was all fuzzy at first hard to see._

_**"MOMMMY!"** The voice rang once more._

_"Huh?" Zane's eyes open wide as the vision became clear. He saw the little boy by his mother's side crying. The top of his lungs about to burst like bombs. He then saw Lazarus walking up to the child with his hand raised and his magical presence increasing._

_**"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** The boy screamed one last time._

_"No!" Zane shouted as the vision then faded away, "No! Lazarus don't!" Zane shouted, "I said no!" Zane roared once more and suddenly his body began to glow bright. The light was bright enough to banish the darkness around him._

* * *

As Lazarus was about to kill the boy a sudden increase in magic raised. An explosion of light reached and ripped through the sky.

"...?" Lazarus turned around to see Zane's fallen body releasing the bright white tower-like light. Zane's body slowly began to come back to life.

"I-I..." Zane slowly pushed himself up inch by inch, "s-said..."

"..." Lazarus then turned his full attention towards the rising Zane. Then finally the last word he roared was in perfect unison with the child behind Lazarus.

"NNOOOOO!" Zane was now fully standing with his magical presence increased incredibly. Also another magical presence began to rise as well.

"...?" Lazarus turned around to see a flow of magic start leaving the kid's body as well.

"Hey Lazarus..." Zane muttered.

"...?" Lazarus turned back to Zane who was now standing in front of him.

"Take this!" Zane punched Lazarus in the face and sent the Dream Reaper mage flying through Magnolia. The kid that was crying stopped for a moment in awe at Zane.

"Hey..." Zane looked at the kid's mother. He squatted down and placed his hand over her, "I'm going to need you to stay here okay? Your mom's fine, she's not dead. Just unconscious. She's strong..." Zane smiled, "I'll be right back. If you stay here I'll be back to help your mother. Okay?" the kid was speechless and simply nodded in agreement. He would not leave that spot. He didn't know what it was, but he felt at ease with Zane.

"Cool...now..." Zane stood back up and looked in the direction he sent Lazarus flying.

"If you excuse me...somebody's got some repenting to do." With that Zane vanished from the kid's sight. The kid, was just in pure awe.

* * *

Next Time: Zane has been rejuvenated and is seemingly stronger than when he first even started his fight with Lazarus. Now he's ready to get serious against Lazarus. Neither holding back, both ready to destroy each other with every strike. Will Zane's new found power increase be enough to take out the quiet and powerful Lazarus Bloodmoon of the Dream Reapers guild? Or will Lazarus finally fall to the Dragon Slayer of the Demigod guild?

Review!


	32. Zane's Secret Dragon Art!

**Zane's Secret Dragon Art!**

* * *

Zane had appeared in front of Lazarus glowing bright. The light coming from Zane's body was blinding. He merely smiled while looking at Lazarus. Lazarus stood up and cracked his neck with ease.

"You ready? I feel the difference in me now. As compared to when we first started and now...I'm much stronger Lazarus. So you better be ready to mummified freak! White Dragon's Punch!" Zane cocked back his fist as it was quickly surrounded by a sphere of light. Zane charged straight at Lazarus. Lazarus stood up and rolled his wrist as he cocked back his fist and coated it in Crash Magic. He then launched his fist straight at Zane.

"...!" The two fist clashed sending out a resounding shock wave. That split all surrounding buildings in half. Zane snickered, because he knew now he could keep up with Lazarus.

"..." Lazarus didn't hesitate to spin around and try to land a hook kick on Zane. Zane ducked and came up with an uppercut to Lazarus's chin. Lazarus rose off the ground from the impact. Zane then cocked back his fist once more.

"White Dragon's Punch!" He roared smashing his glowing fist right into Lazarus. The impact was strong enough to send Lazarus flying. Lazarus placed his hand on the ground skidding to a stop. Zane then appeared above Lazarus.

"Roar of the White Dragon!"

"...!" Lazarus jumped up and drove his Crash magic coated knee right into Zane's chest. Zane quickly grabbed his stomach in pain, but fell to the ground on his feet. Lazarus was gone as he began to look around for him.

"..."

"Found ya!" Zane whipped around and stuck his hand out, "Holy Blast!" A blast of light blinded Lazarus. Lazarus split it with his Crash Magic as a counter. Zane took his free hand and grabbed onto Lazarus's throat. He pulled Lazarus forward and punched him dead in the face. Lazarus's head whipped back from the strike. Zane then tossed him up in the air. Lazarus did a quick series of flips before he starred right back down at Zane. He aimed both hands down towards Zane and sent out a massive wave of Crash Magic. Zane quickly dodged the oncoming wave causing a large crater to be created in the ground. Zane leaped up in the air.

"White Dragons Wings!" He shouted as his light aura created two large wings and he flew towards Lazarus, "White Dragons Wing Slash!" Lazarus did a backflip avoiding the oncoming attack. Zane turned around and stuck one hand out.

"Holy Ray!" He cried out as everyone of his fingers sent out a beam of light that flew straight towards Lazarus. Lazarus vanished from sight. Zane flew higher into the air. Though from behind Lazarus appeared and wrapped his arms around Zane. Lazarus then flipped both of them over and the two began to dive down full speed head first.

"What the-?!" Zane shouted, "You crazy?!"

"..." Lazarus simply shrugged in response.

"Crap..." Zane groaned as the ground got closer, "Wait!" Zane smiled, "Roar of the White Dragon!" With that a large beam of light drove it's way straight into the ground and completely made the crater larger than it already was. Zane was able to push himself up along with Lazarus. Yet, it didn't do what he had thought it was going to.

"Damn it!" Zane growled to himself as he and Lazarus began to fall faster.

"Let's try this again..." He muttered. This time he waited for the perfect.

"..." Slowly Zane opened his mouth and a sphere of light was starting to form.

"White Dragon's..." He started.

"...?" Then at the last second Zane had finished his spell.

"Holy Breath!" He shouted and a deafening blast pushed the two back up, and at the same time consumed them both. Zane flew out of the blast the second Lazarus had released him. While Lazarus skidded to the side and wiped his face for blood.

"Holy Fire!" Zane surrounded his hands with burning white fire. He dashed towards Lazarus and tried to land a flaming uppercut on him. Quickly Lazarus leaned back avoiding the strike, but Zane punched him in the chest. Lazarus was burned from the punch and was sent skidding back.

"Holy Blast!"

"..." Lazarus sent out a wave of Crash Magic. The two spells clashed and made a massive blast wave. Zane leaped in the air and interlocked his hands as he came down upon Lazarus. Lazarus quickly jumped up and drove his knee into Zane's chin. He then grabbed his leg and swung him around in the air. He then slammed Zane in the ground. Zane rolled over and stuck both of his hands out.

"Double Holy Ray!" He shouted as ten beams of light left Zane's finger tips and Lazarus was only able to avoid a few.

"..." Lazarus looked at Zane and shook his head.

"White Dragon's Punch!" Zane punched Lazarus, and Lazarus was able to place his hand on Zane's stomach and blast him with his Crash magic.

"Guah!" Zane quickly coughed up blood, yet he was still standing tall. Zane grabbed Lazarus by the leg and raised him in the air.

"White Dragons Punch!" Zane launched his fist upwards to Lazarus and a blast of light was released upon the mummy like mage.

"..." Zane slammed Lazarus right down in to the ground. Lazarus pushed himself up and narrowed his eyes right at Zane with killing intent. Lazarus dashed forward and threw a Crash Fist. Zane side stepped and tried to land a blow of his own.

Lazarus ducked the punch, then landed another Crash Fist right into Zane's ribs. Zane brought his knee up right into Lazarus's chin. Lazarus then countered by grabbed Zane's leg and smashed his fist right into his shin.

"Aaaahh!" Zane growled in pain, and retaliated by smashing his elbow onto the top of Lazarus's head. Lazarus jumped up and smashed his elbow into Zane's jaw. Zane stumbled back, but quickly came back and drove his fist into Lazarus's stomach. Lazarus elbowed Zane's forearm, then punched Zane in the face. Zane grabbed his face, and quickly threw a hard kick. Lazarus leaped up avoiding the kick and tried to land a quick sweep head kick onto Zane. Zane caught the kick, then elbowed Lazarus right into his knee. Zane saw all of Lazarus's body flinch from the pain of that last strike.

"Hmph, ya don't seem to like the fact that I got stronger! Well you're really about to hate this!" Zane cocked back his free hand as a small circle of light began to form around it. He then launched his fist right through the circle.

"Holy Nova!" The blast sent out a destructive wave of white light that consumed all of Lazarus. Zane let go of Lazarus's foot and watched as he was sent flying from the blast.

"Hmph...take that." Zane smirked at the sight of Lazarus down on the ground, "That should do it..."

"..." As Zane watched he saw something phenomenal. Lazarus...was still standing!

"..." Lazarus stood up and cracked his neck. Lazarus then placed both of his hands together and then stretched them out and had his wrists parallel to each other. Suddenly his magical presence increased. The ground around him suddenly collapsed and a large crater was made where he was standing. Then after the crater was made the rocks and the rubble of the destruction of Magnolia Town suddenly began to rise. Everything around Lazarus rose high into the sky.

"What...the hell?" Zane wondered aloud looking at what was going on.

"...!" Lazarus suddenly released a massive blast of Crash magic. Zane stood there as the blast came too fast. The blast then devoured all of Zane and everything behind him was leveled and seemingly non existent.

"Uhhh..." Zane's body felt numb from that blast. He just looked behind him and saw everything destroyed and turned into dust and ash. Lazarus was breathing slightly heavy. He stood straight back up and cracked his neck once more. Zane looked down at his own body and saw all the blood dripping off of him.

"T-that...was dangerous...and close..." He muttered.

* * *

_"...!" As the blast closed in on Zane his magical presence seemingly increased and began to take the form of a large white glowing dragon made of pure light. The dragon surrounded Zane as it intercepted the blast. The Dragon made eye contact with Zane and the two just starred into each other's eyes. The blast was so strong though, that the dragon slowly vanished. Yet it took the strongest front of the blast, leaving to simply withstand the last few seconds of the blast. Which still, was incredibly destructive._

* * *

"...?" Lazarus simply titled his head and had a confused look as he starred straight at Zane.

"My Holy Nova didn't work...nothing's worked on you...even with my new found strength nothing has worked on you!" Zane growled as he tightened his fist, "But I am...going to stop you!" Zane roared as his magical presence increased once more with a final burst of energy.

"I promise!" Zane roared as he took a wide stance and cocked back of his hands. Slowly little sparkles of light began to form in the palms of his hand. It looked as though the sunlight itself was starting to form in Zane's hands. Soon enough two spheres of light formed in Zane's palms.

"No matter what I'm going to defeat you!" Zane shouted.

"...?" Lazarus tilted his head to the other side.

"You...you are going...to repent..." Zane muttered as suddenly everything around him was pushed away and began to rise to the sky just like when Lazarus prepared his last attack. Zane kept his head down as the spheres of light in his hands took over his whole hands no just having spheres of light at the ends of his wrist. Yet little light particles continued to add onto the spheres giving them more size.

"Secret...Dragon Art..." Zane muttered and then slowly began to look up at Lazarus, "WHITE DRAGONS PARTICLE CANNON!" He shouted and launched both hands forwards at full force releasing an enormous blast of light straight at Lazarus. Lazarus looked on as the blast flew at him so fast he had no time to react. The mummified mage was devoured by the light with in the blink of an eye. Everything behind him was caught in the blast and turned to ash and dust. Slowly the blast began to fade away, along with the light aura surrounding Zane. Once the blast faded Lazarus was no where to be found and Zane dropped to his knee's.

"D-Did...I win?" He asked himself. Zane then began to fall to the ground, but quickly punched the ground to keep himself up, "No! I'm staying up...the others need me. I know it..." Zane then struggled to move, but with whatever he had left he stood up. His legs shaking.

"G-Got...to get back to the G-Guild Hall." Hesitantly Zane took a step forwards and lifted his head, "Wait...he turned his head back around. The kid...and his mom." Zane then changed directions and walked off to find the kid he had saved from Lazarus.

* * *

Next Time: Zane has seemingly defeated Lazarus! Yet does this mean the war against the Dream Reapers is over?! Of course not! As Zane goes off to find the kid he saved earlier, he runs into another member of the Dream Reapers. A very important member, that Zane will not be able to defeat in his current state. Luckily, help comes to the rescue. The question is, who does Zane run into? And now, who comes to Zane's rescue?

Review!


	33. Clash of the Guild Masters!

**Clash of the Guild Masters!**

* * *

Zane had did as he said as he went in search for the little boy he had saved earlier.

"Hey! Kid! Where are ya? I'm back, just like I said!" Zane shouted in search for the small child. Zane looked around and then he saw the small child still by his wounded mothers side.

"There ya are." Zane limped his way over to the young child and squatted down.

"You defeated that mummy guy?" The kid asked wiping tears from his face.

"Yeah, so come on. Let's get you and your mother out of here. Take her to my Guild." Zane picked up the kid's mother and motioned for them to leave.

"Whew, before you leave I think you should stop right there." A voice demanded.

"Hmm?" The kid and Zane turned around to see an older man standing on a tower of rubble looking down at them.

"Who are you?" Zane asked.

"Me?" The older man jumped down, "I'm the guy ahead of this whole operation. I'm the Guild Master of the Dream Reapers Guild."

"What?!" Zane's eyes widened as he got a good look at the man.

"Yupp...my name...is Mason Elegor." Mason has long shoulder length dark blonde hair, with the sides of his hair being braided and then turning in to one braid on each side that falls to his shoulders as well, he has clear ocean blue eyes, a generous soft face, perfect silky smooth peach skin. He is often seen wearing a long sleeved white dress shirt that has ruffles down the middle of the chest, it also has ruffles at the ends of the sleeves, on his right elbow he has a mechanical elbow brace, he wears black slack pants with a belt that has a silver chain that has the Dream Reapers emblem hanging from it, then a pair of black square toed shoes. On his right wrist he has a spike studded bracelet, then on both hands he wears fingerless black gloves.

"Mason...Elegor..." Zane repeated, "So you're the Dream Reapers Guild Master huh? Well I'm proud to let you know that I just took down that Lazarus Bloodmoon guy of yours."

"Hmph...seems like you did. That was our SS-Class Mage. So you must be pretty strong."

"Are you serious?! He was your SS-Class Mage? That explains it...he was way too strong to just be any kind of mage."

"Yeah, he's that strong." Mason sighed as he smiled looking at Zane, "But since you've seemingly defeated him I'm going to now have to take you out personally."

"What..." Zane looked at Mason, this was the Dream Reapers Guild Master. He had just finished his fight with their SS-Mage. How was he going to stand up to him? He could barely stand by himself, but now to have to fight again? Especially against a Guild Master? How was this going to work out?

"Hey...kid..." Zane slowly placed the kid's mother back on the ground, "You're going to need to hide again, take your mom and get out of here as fast as you can." Zane informed.

"B-b-but..."

"Look...you need to leave and leave now."

"So do you!" A voice assured from above.

"Huh?" Everybody looked up to see Balthazar and Freyr coming down.

"Master Balthazar?! Freyr!" Zane shouted cheerfully as his best friend ad Guild Master landed down in front of him and between Mason.

"Well Zane...you've done a good job here so far." Balthazar told Zane as he lit a cigarette, "So Freyr's going to grab the kid and you take his mom you guys need to get out of here."

"B-but...this is..."

"I know who it is, trust me. I got this covered." Balthazar assured blowing O's of smoke.

"M-Master are you sure about this?" Zane asked as he ha picked up the young child's mom once more. Freyr quickly grabbed the kid as well.

"Come on Zane, Master told me about this guy...he's dangerous. We have to go and now."

"Alright then..." Zane nodded, "I'll see you back at the guild." Zane then left and Freyr was right behind him.

"Yeah ya will." Balthazar stared straight over at Mason.

"So...you really want to fight me huh? It's been a while Balthazar." Mason smiled.

"Look...I know you Mason, and I know you want to take us down. Normally I'd try to get rid of you by just talking you over...but this time you've gone too far. Look at all the destruction you've caused just because you want to take down my guild? What's wrong with you? I'm not going to let you get away with this. just to let you know." Balthazar told Mason.

"Hmph, you really think you're going to stop me? Bring it on Balthazar! I'm more than ready to take you down here and now!"

"Huh...fine.." Balthazar continued to smoke his cigarette, "I'll let you make your first move then."

"Ya sure...you know what kind of magic I use. So I find it some what odd you'd prefer that I'd go first."

"Maybe...but you haven't seen me use my magic." Balthazar replied.

"Hmph, you're right! Yet it won't matter!" Mason stuck both of his hands out and suddenly from the sky five dots had crashed landed right by Mason's side. As the smoke had cleared from their crash landing the five had revealed themselves. They were all as tall as Mason. One was a humanoid figure made strictly of rocks and stone and it was holding a war hammer, there was a second one made strictly of wood and was holding a sword, the third one was made of iron and was wielding a scythe, the fourth figurine was made of gold and it's knuckles were sharp like daggers, and finally the fifth figurine was made of pure water and it was holding a water-made whip.

"Your Seith magic... your Human Possession Seith Magic...allowing you to take human souls and place them dolls for your own use." Balthazar sighed, "You five of them too..."

"Meet Rocky..." Mason motioned towards the rock doll, "Woody..." He motioned towards the wooden doll, "Gray..." He motioned towards the iron doll, "Goldberg..." Motioned towards the golden doll, "And finally Aqua." The pure water doll, that seemed to be female since it had more curves than the others.

"Wow...you named them? Sad." Balthazar scoffed.

"Go!" Mason shouted. Suddenly Rocky charged at Balthazar and swung his hammer at full force. Balthazar jumped back and avoided the attack. Suddenly Aqua had appeared and lashed her whip towards Balthazar. Balthazar threw his cigarette at the whip and suddenly his cigarette exploded. He then pulled out another one and lit it. The explosion from his cigarette caused Aqua's whip to break, but the water from the whip slowly reformed.

Balthazar turned around and saw Gray from above swinging it's scythe aiming for his head. Balthazar dropped down and grabbed Gray by the foot. He threw Gray, but it was caught by Aqua. Goldberg suddenly came from below and tried to land an uppercut on the Demigod Guild Master. Balthazar stopped the punch with his foot and jumped in to the air to avoid the attack. It didn't take long for Woody to meet up with Balthazar in mid and try to slash him down.

"Crap..." Balthazar took a deep breath and then let out a large cloud of smoke blinding Woody. Balthazar landed on the ground and saw as all five Dolls stood in front of Mason awaiting more orders from their Master.

"Hehe...really Balthazar? You think you can take on all five of my Dolls by yourself? You should've had that Dragon Slayer stay."

"Nah, he's not ready for someone like you. Especially within the state he was in." Balthazar replied.

"But you are? You really think you can defeat me?! Once I'm done with you the rest of Demigod shall fall!" Mason shouted.

"Really? That's what you think? Well...in that case..." Balthazar took out his cigarette and dropped it down on the ground. He then squashed the cigarette and sighed, "Guess I have no choice...let's do this Mason...I'll show what kind of magic I hold. And when I do...you'll regret it."

* * *

Next Time: Balthazar has decided that he'll take on Mason and his five Dolls on by himself. The two Guild Masters are both very strong, so what will happen when the two clash? How strong is Balthazar really? And is he strong enough to take down the dolls? Time for him to show why he is the Guild Master of the Demigod's.

Review!


	34. Rise of the Phoenix!

**Rise of the Phoenix!**

* * *

"Go!" Mason cried out a all five of his dolls dashed straight towards Balthazar. Balthazar sighed and took a deep breath as a red magic circle appeared right in front of his face. Then it happened.

"Cry of the Flaming Phoenix!" Balthazar shouted as he sent out a powerful stream of fire that burned a hole right through Mason's Wooden doll.

"What the?!" Mason's eyes raised in shock, but then he seemed amused.

"Fist of the Flaming Phoenix!" Balthazar whipped around and clashed fists with Goldberg, the gold doll. Goldberg slid back from the impact and saw the burn marks on it's fist.

"Claws of the Flaming Phoenix!" Balthazar turned around and slashed his hand in a claw like fashion sending out various streaks of fire that slashed across Gray, the iron doll's, chest. Gray stumbled and looked at Balthazar in surprise.

"Wing Slash of the Flaming Phoenix!" Balthazar turned to face both Aqua and Rocky as both of his arms ignited in flames. He rushed forwards and swung both arms in a lariat like fashion and smashed his burning arms into them and his arms appeared as flaming wings while doing so.

"Now..." Balthazar turned to Mason.

"Do you really think that's all it takes for my Dolls to be taken down?! Wrong! Go my dolls!" Mason shouted as his dolls began to heal themselves.

"Hmph, I figured as much. Oh well..." Balthazar charged towards Goldberg.

"Fist of the Flaming Phoenix!" He punched the gold doll in the chest and sent it skidding back. From behind Gray slashed it's scythe towards Balthazar. Balthazar sensed the sneak attack ad quickly dropped down and spun around with a still flaming fist.

"Fist of the Flaming Phoenix!" Balthazar cried out once more punching Gray and knocking it down. Balthazar then felt a lash across his back. He turned to see Aqua playing with it's whip.

"Cry of the Flaming Phoenix!" He cried out and a stream of flames pierced the water doll's torso. Woody tried to attack from the left, while Rocky from the right. Balthazar saw them and realized Aqua was the distraction. Balthazar quickly stuck both of his hands out.

"Claws of the Flaming Phoenix!" He shouted slashing his hands across both dolls in a claw like fashion. As the doll's were knocked back Balthazar had to turn around to try and avoid an incoming punch from Goldberg. By the time he had turned around Goldberg's fist had connected with Balthazar's face causing him to skid back. Balthazar wiped his nose checking for blood.

"Finally! You seemed to have been doing well against the five, I won't lie worried me for a second. But now you've been thrown off your momentum." Mason said with a big smile.

"Whatever..." Balthazar stood up and only saw two of the dolls in front of him. Goldberg and Rocky. Balthazar felt a sword slash across his back realizing that Woody was behind him. As he turned around his neck was caught by a whip.

"Augh!" Balthazar grabbed his neck as he felt the water whip strangling him.

"...!" Rocky then slammed his hammer right into Balthazar's back. Balthazar couldn't gasp for breath. Afterwards Goldberg appeared in front of him and unleashed a deadly barrage of punches upon Balthazar's body and face.

"Uhh..." Balthazar just looked straight at Goldberg then started darting his eyes looking for Gray. Then he looked above and saw Gray coming down with it's scythe at the ready.

"It's over now." Balthazar was able to squeeze out a quick spell.

"Burning Wall of the Flaming Phoenix!" He said with whatever breath he had left. Both of his arms ignited in flames and he swung them upwards and in front of him in a wing like fashion. The flames pushed away all of the dolls, even Gray.

"Damn...that sucked." Balthazar groaned as he took out a quick cigarette and lit as he began to look around as the five dolls began to surround him.

"You appear to be stronger than I thought." Mason snickered, "But let's see how long that last!"

"Eh, I think I'm okay. Good enough to be the Guild Master of the Demigod, no big deal really." Balthazar shrugged after blowing a puff of smoke from his cigarette.

"Hmph, and I'm the Dream Reaper Guild Master..."

_"But I'm also more than that..."_ Mason thought to himself.

"Look...are you going to have your dolls attack me again or what?" Balthazar asked dropping the cigarette and stomped on it.

"Hmph, get'em!" Mason cried out, "Be careful what you wish for."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Balthazar sighed. He jumped in the air and looked down at all of the dolls. They all just looked up at him wondering what the Guild Master was going to do.

_"Man...if there was just one I could use this move, but there's five..."_ Balthazar thought, _"But oh well guess I'll have to make it work since they're all just standing there like a bunch of dumb dolls...oh wait...they are dumb dolls."_

"Descending Talons of the Flaming Phoenix!" Both of Balthazar's feet ignited into flames as he then came crashing down towards the middle of the dolls below him. He then landed a blazing axe kick on Woody, and at the same was able to strike a kick across Rocky's chest, and then two more against Aqua and Gray. Finally he used both legs to kick Goldberg right in the chest and sent it skidding back. As Balthazar landed on the ground he turned around to Woody.

"Cry of the Flaming Phoenix!" Rocky jumped in the way of the stream of fire. Gray was then able to try and sneak attack Balthazar.

"Fist of the Flaming Phoenix!" Balthazar drove his fist right into Gray's face. He then spun around once more and kept his hand ignited.

"Claw of the Flaming Phoenix!" He shouted slashing off Aqua's head and then quickly decided he had to finish that doll off, "Cry of the Flaming Phoenix!" The stream of fire consumed all of Aqua and turned it into steam. Goldberg suddenly appeared from the steam and drove his fist right into Balthazar's chest. Balthazar skidded back, but grabbed Goldberg by his wrist and threw him in the air, "Cry of the Flaming Phoenix!"

Before Balthazar could actually release the stream of fire, Rocky had slammed it's hammer right into Balthazar's back. Balthazar skidded back and saw Rocky rushing towards him. Balthazar tightened his fist and smiled.

"Fist of the Flaming Phoenix!" He cried out punching Rocky in the head with his flaming fist. Rocky's head then exploded into rubble and Balthazar turned his head to Gray. Gray swung his scythe down, but Balthazar caught it. Then Balthazar stuck his leg out to land a kick against Woody's wrist who had tried to sneak up on him. When he kicked Woody's wrist the wooden doll's movement was stopped. Goldberg then came from the side and punched Balthazar in the solar plexus knocking the air out of him.

"Guah!" Balthazar was sent rolling from the impact and looked up to see the three remaining dolls trying to rush him with Woody and Gray leading the attack. while Goldberg was behind the two dolls and in the middle of them.

"Wing Slash of the Flaming Phoenix!" Balthazar lunged at the three with flaming wings for arms and slashed down Woody and sent Gray flying back. Woody was burnt in half from the attack. Goldberg and Balthazar had come face to face. Balthazar head butted Goldberg causing him to stumble back.

"Did...he just head butt Goldberg?!" Mason deadpanned, "Whatever..." He sighed.

"Ughh..." Balthazar rubbed his forehead and saw Goldberg try to rush him once more, "I'll only need one wing for this." Goldberg cocked back it's fist and was more than ready to strike.

"Actually...I think I'll just use my fist..." Balthazar cocked his fist back and side stepped the oncoming attack, "Fist of the Flaming Phoenix!" He roared punching Goldberg in the face and then driving him into the ground.

"Whew..." Balthazar sighed, "that was tough."

"Yeah...too bad we aren't done." Mason chuckled as his dolls began to re-gain life.

"Great...they're back eh?" Balthazar sighed as he saw all five dolls reform right back in front of Mason.

"That's right!" Woody's roots had connected and brought his two separate parts back together. Rocky's rubble head began to reform and take its place back on his head. Aqua appeared to have come out of thin air.

"Oh wait..." Balthazar thought aloud, "She's a water doll. With the water molecules in the air you can bring her back no problem."

"Exactly." Mason smiled as Gray and Goldberg had reshaped as well and stood by the rest of the dolls.

"Well I don't feel like fighting anymore..." Balthazar sighed as he pulled out his third cigarette and lit it, "This is my last on eh?" He said to himself looking at the box in his hand.

"Well that sucks, I got more at the Guild Hall though so I'll end this now to get it over with."

"Then do it!" Mason shouted, "Show me what you got!"

"Gladly..." Balthazar held his hands out and created a bow and arrow of fire as he aimed it straight towards the dead center of Mason's forehead. He pulled the string back and closed one eye while puffing smoke. The tip of the arrow seemed to have taken the shape of a shinning golden beak. Balthazar slowed down his heart pace and continued to puff smoke as he continued to pull the string back.

"Vermillion Arrow..." Balthazar let go of the arrow. As the arrow was released it left behind it a trail of flames like never before.

"Hmm...interesting." Mason smirked, "That's all I need." Mason smiled.

_"Lucky for him, Master told me to just see what he can do thus far. I think this is more than enough info for me to report back to him."_ Mason thought as he continued to walk on. The arrow Balthazar released was flying towards him, but all five of Mason's doll's stood in the way and took the arrow. The blast and explosion from the arrow was so massive a large flaming mushroom cloud exploded into the air and the resounding shockwave sent out rings of fire that burnt everything they touched. All five dolls were destroyed with ease. Mason stopped and looked back as Balthazar was still standing in the same stance of when he had the bow and arrow. Balthazar slowly lowered his hands and arms and raised his cigarette to the air and gave a simple nod to Mason.

"Good fight, I'll see ya some time later in the future huh?" Balthazar asked as Mason looked back at him. Mason simply scoffed and shrugged his shoulders responding with:

"Possibly...we'll see.."

"Well next time can we actually fight and not just show off?" Balthazar asked.

"Hmph...if that's what ya want." Mason then vanished.

"Good...I couldn't risk actually fighting him here in Magnolia. Especially with everything already destroyed thanks to everyone else." Balthazar sighed looking around, "I got some damage control to do huh? Oh well..." Balthazar blew O's of smoke and just began to walk off back towards the Guild Hall. Acting like nothing had ever even happened.

* * *

Next Time: The war seems to be over now! Mason Elegor has left the scene and left the Dream Reapers by themselves. Everything looks down hill from now on for the Dream Reapers. So they are only left with one choice. What that choice is? Who knows, but either way...after everything that has happened. Balthazar has to take responsibility for everything that has happened between the two Guild's. The question is...what are the consequences?

Review!


	35. The Fall of the Demigods?

**The Fall of the Demigods?**

* * *

As the war between Dream Reapers and Demigods went on Balthazar had arrived back at the Guild Hall. Zane was being treated while the little boy and his mother that he had were being treated as well. Zane was sitting down in a chair with his head hung. Balthazar then walked up to his office at the top of the guild. He closed the door. He went to his desk and pulled out a box of unopened cigarette's. He sighed and pulled one out. He lit it then sat down at his desk and kicked up his feet on his desk. He drew a small magic circle in the air in front of him.

"Alright..." He said into the circle.

* * *

"ALRIGHT..." Balthazar's voice echoed through out all of Magnolia.

"Was that Master?" Kihone asked Reggie.

"Possibly." He replied.

* * *

"Master Balthazar?" Christopher muttered.

"Has to be..." Ishmael stated.

* * *

"Huh...seems like Master's got something important to say?" Mercy said to herself while scratching the back of her head.

* * *

"Both of the SS-Mage and the Guild Master of the Dream Reapers have been defeated and retreated. Thus, guaranteeing us a victory! So now...finish them." With that statement Balthazar could hear from his room the sudden cheers all around Magnolia. And he knew they were all from his Guild members.

* * *

"What?! Master Mason and Lazarus have been defeated! No way!" A Dream Reaper Mage shouted in shock and surprise.

"That's impossible! They were the strongest mages ever! How could they have been defeated?!" A second demanded.

"I don't know, but if this guild is strong enough to defeat them I'm out of here!" A third Dream Reaper mage shouted. He then quickly took off. He was soon followed by his fellow Dark Mages. With in minutes every single Dream Reaper mage had instantly began to leave Magnolia in panic that their two strongest mage's had fallen. They knew they had no hope anymore.

* * *

"That is all..." Balthazar then dismissed the magic circle in front of him. He closed his eyes and heard the explosion all around town. His guild members were more than happy. It was finally over.

* * *

**10 Days Later...**

* * *

"Man this sucks..." Freyr sighed as he and the others were looking out at Magnolia. After ten days everyone had finally fully recovered from the fight with the Dream Reapers. It was serious battle, that they were lucky to get out of alive.

"Maybe...but we couldn't stop any of it." Zane sighed.

"Yeah, we had to defend ourselves the best to our ability." Ritsu informed.

"Which we did." Kali scoffed.

"Yeah, even Mercy came out and helped." Kihone pointed out.

"Look anyway it don't even matter...we won. But we should get to helping Magnolia get fixed up." Zane told them.

"Agreed." They all nodded in agreement.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

"Man..." Balthazar sighed as he looked at a large door in front of him. He sighed and knew that was about to happen was not about to be good. He sighed once more and blew out a circle of smoke before pushing the doors open and walking into a room. Around him, then Ten Wizard Saints.

"Balthazar..." One Saint spoke.

"Hey there guys." He waved.

"Still smoking I see." A second voice spoke, this one was female.

"Yeah, helps relieve stress." Balthazar replied.

"Hmph, well you're going to need it since we got a lot to talk about." A third Saint spoke.

"Well...let me get straight to it. My guild and I had an all out war with the dark guild the Dream Reapers in Magnolia Town." Balthazar stated.

"Yeah, and basically destroyed the whole town in doing so!" A fourth an angered Saint shouted at him.

"I do apologize." Balthazar shrugged, "But they attacked us and we defended ourselves. My guild did the best they could to try to end their fights quickly, but it appears the Dream Reapers were stronger than we had actually thought."

"Are you making up an excuse?!" The same Saint shouted.

"No, just saying."

"Look point is...we cannot let you and your guild do such a thing and get away with it. It's not right. Justice must be brought down upon all of you. As a Guild." The Saint informed.

"I understand, but what are you going to do?" Balthazar asked, "About the Dream Reapers that is."

"Nothing, they have appeared to have disbanded thanks to their defeat. They lost Mason and Lazarus." One Saint spoke.

"So they are now leaderless and weak. They no longer exist, and it's all because of the Demigod Guild. You're very much welcome." Balthazar smiled blowing another O of smoke in to the air.

"Don't get too cocky now! You think you're the strongest mage out there just because of your stupid Phoenix Slaying magic?! What is wrong with you?!" The angered Saint roared.

"I don't think I'm all that, I just think I was very successful in defeating a Dark Guild that we've been trying to take down for years at this point. So a thank you would be suffice." Balthazar replied.

"Don't you dare think we should thank you! Especially after you destroyed all of Magnolia Town!"

"Look, I understand we destroyed the town..."

"And do you even know how many people died in that war?! People that weren't mages and could not even defend themselves or even stood a chance of survival when coming in contact with whatever moves you guys used in your fights! Especially you Balthazar! You know your Phoenix Slayer magic comes with intense flames that seem to be able to burn anything! Why would you choose to fight?!"

"I'm sorry..."

"To think you were considered to be one of the Ten Wizard Saints once!" The same Saint roared.

"I'm not anymore?" Balthazar raised an eyebrow.

"Not after that war you had! So, no! Not anymore!" The Saint roared, "You are no longer to be considered in the running to be a Wizard Saint. We can find others if needed."

"Well...I'm slightly offended I guess." The Guild Master sighed.

"You know what! I'm tired of this Balthazar! How you even became a Guild Master will forever be a mystery to me! Now as punishment for you and your Guild! The Demigod guild...!" Everything was suddenly tuned out as Balthazar heard those last words. His eyes raised in shock and surprise that this was the punishment. Afterwards the Saints dismissed him.

* * *

**Back at the Demigod Guild Hall**

* * *

"Look Master Balthazar is back!" Lydia pointed as Balthazar had returned with his hands in his pockets, head low, and smoke leaving his cigarette. He showed up at the front of the Guild as everyone had awaited for their Master's return from his meeting with the Ten Wizard Saint's They could not wait to hear what the news was. He passed them all by and walked up the stairs so he could over see everyone from the balcony. People began to mutter at this sight. They wondered aloud and exchanged thoughts. Balthazar looked up at the Guild and sighed as he took the cigarette out of his mouth and blew an O of smoke into the air.

* * *

"Something's wrong..." Zane muttered to Freyr, "Something is very wrong."

* * *

"Well everybody..." Balthazar looked up and placed the cigarette back in his mouth as his eyes were half-lid, "As the results of destroying nearly all of Magnolia Town in our battle with the Dream Reapers...the Ten Wizard Saints have all agreed on a single punishment..." Balthazar closed his eyes and then finally...he said it:

"The Ten Wizard Saints have ordered for the Demigod Guild to disband!"

* * *

Next Time: Master Balthazar has announced the tragic news that the Ten Wizard Saints sent him home with. Everyone in the guild argues and shouts about how wrong it is and how they should fight the Ten Wizard Saints. They did not, and could not disband. Yet one wizard steps out and tells them it's probably for the best and then starts to trash talk the whole guild. Which angers Zane, causing the two to have a slight confrontation.

Review!


	36. Samuel?

**Samuel?**

* * *

"Well everybody..." Balthazar looked up and placed the cigarette back in his mouth as his eyes were half-lid, "As the results of destroying nearly all of Magnolia Town in our battle with the Dream Reapers...the Ten Wizard Saints have all agreed on a single punishment..." Balthazar closed his eyes and then finally...he said it:

"The Ten Wizard Saints have ordered for the Demigod Guild to disband!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted at Balthazar.

"Disband...like separate?!" Kihone asked.

"Yes..." Balthazar sighed.

"Master! We can't disband! what kind of nonsense is that?!" Ishmael barked.

"Ishmael..."

"You must have lost your damn mind!" Ritsu snapped.

"Huh..." Balthazar simply sighed once more.

"Master Balthazar why do they wish to break us up? Why do they want to disband us?" Lydia asked.

"Because of the damage we did to all of Magnolia Town."

"But we were fighting the Dream Reapers! Were we just supposed to shut up and talk it?!" Laura asked.

"There's no way I was going to let that happen." Jin scoffed.

"Agreed!" Nate nodded, "This a stupid decision! We should challenge this decision!"

"Master Balthazar...one Ritsu's right you must be out your DAMN mind...and two how the HELL do you expect us to disband?! We're the freaking Demigod Guild! We're too awesome to even have the thought of disbanding!" Mercy boasted.

"Yeah!" Other members agreed with Mercy.

"Look, it's not our choice...though within the bad news there is slight good news."

"Oh yeah?! What possibly could be good out of disbanding?! What is it that we're still allowed to join other guilds?! Oh wait they might want us to all join separate guilds!" Asuka roared(Asuka Endou; She has red shoulder length hair and green eyes, she's currently wearing an orange T-shirt with the Demigods insignia on it and a black mini skirt as well as a pair of black fingerless gloves.)

"Asuka..." Ritsu mumbled as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"There's no way we can stand for this! This is outrageous!" Christopher spoke up.

"Man...even Christopher..." Balthazar sighed, "Next it might be...no, he wouldn't turn on me." While many people continued to shout and argue at Balthazar and disapprove of the Council's decision of disbandment. There was one person in the back.

"No...no...we can't disband!" Kali cried out as a slight tear fell from her eye, "Demigod is our home! This guild is our home! Everyone here is family! We can't let that damned council disband a family! We can't allow it! How could they even consider something like that?! Master! Your the father of this guild! Why didn't you stand up and fight for us?! Why didn't you try harder to defend your family?! Why Balthazar!" Kali cried, "Why..." She then dropped to her knee's and began to weep.

"Kali..." Lydia, Laura, Christopher, Jin, Nate, and even Mercy joined Kali's side and aided her.

* * *

"Disbandment..." Zane muttered.

"Zane..." Freyr looked at Zane while he rested on Zane's shoulder.

"That just doesn't make sense. Why would they want us to disband..."

"We might have to go back to being wandering mage's huh?" Freyr sighed, "But the drinks here are so amazing."

"No...we're not going back to that. The Demigod's is the perfect guild for us...there's no way I'm going to join any other guild." Zane stated.

* * *

"Master...please, why didn't you fight for us?"

"Because he's weak!" A voice roared.

"Huh?" Everyone quickly whipped around in the direction of the voice towards the door to see a man standing in the doorway.

_"Crap...now **he's** here?"_ Balthazar thought.

"Hey there everybody I'm back hope you don't mind!" The man shouted as he walked through the crowd. Everyone's jaw's dropped upon realizing who it was. Everyone, and literally** EVERYONE** in the guild knew who it was. Well...except for Zane and Freyr.

"You guys seriously think that Balthazar was really going to be able to stand up to the Wizard Saints? You're all out of your minds if you think that! I mean you're all already crazy for still following him as a Guild."

"What do you want Samuel?" Balthazar sighed. The man, Samuel, walked through the crowd and stood in the middle of the room and with intense flames in his glare made eye contact with Balthazar. Balthazar, who surprisingly, returned the exact same flame intense glare back.

* * *

"Never seen Master look at anyone like that..." Freyr stated.

"I've never seen Master look like that ever." Said Zane.

* * *

"Samuel..." Balthazar muttered as smoke slowly escaped his mouth. Samuel has peach skin, is fairly muscular, and lean. He has spiked back black hair, with bangs that frame both sides of his face, then a set of V-shaped bangs that fall in front of his face, with royal purple eyes. He stands at around six foot five. He's often wearing a red muscle shirt underneath a black biker's vest, a pair of brown fingerless leather gloves, black pants, and black boots.

"Hey there...brother." Samuel smiled wickedly.

* * *

"Brother?!" Zane and Freyr shouted in perfect unison.

* * *

"Oh that's right huh Zane? You don't know my brother...well Samuel Fireblood is my brother. Though he get his looks from our mother." Balthazar explained, "He's also our SS-Class Mage."

"SS-Class? Like Lazarus from Dream Reapers?!" Zane shouted.

"Yeah...some what..."

"Don't you dare compare me to those Dream Reaper losers! Because first off, they're not even on our same level! That Lazarus guy is a real annoyance always being silent and what not! Secondly, I'm more than just an SS-Class Mage! I'm strong enough to be a Demigod Guild Master. Except my bro was born first...lucky him." Samuel argued.

"Shut up with that Sammy.." Balthazar sighed.

"Don't you dare call me that!" Samuel roared as he quickly released bolt of lightning from his hand. Balthazar deflected the lightning with a single hand.

"Still can't control it huh?" Balthazar sighed as the lightning ripped a whole through the Guild Hall.

"Look brother! I'm glad the Ten Wizard Saint's have decided to disband this weak ass Guild! Under your reign this Guild is nothing! Now I can save you all if you are all willing to allow me to become the new Guild Master! All I have to do is talk to the Wizard Saints and I'm sure they'll be more than happy to hand such a powerful Guild Over to such a powerful wizard!"

"Shut up..." A voice mumbled.

"Hmm?" Samuel began to look around, "Who said that?!" He demanded to know.

"Shut up Samuel!" The voice roared once more. This time he realized it was Zane who had been telling him to shut up.

"You just need to shut your DAMN mouth!" Zane roared once more.

"You think you can boss me around you little punk! I've been with this Guild since day one! You just joined! How dare you think you can try to tell me what to do! Do you want to die?! Man Balthazar, you really just let anybody in don't ya?! That's why this guild is so weak and pathetic huh? You guys just barely defeated the Dream Reapers! You're lucky their a bunch of punks or else you all would've been screwed!"

"I said shut up!" Zane snapped one last time.

"You know what kid! You must really be asking for it huh?! Well guess what! I'll give ya what ya want! Because I can tell you want to fight! So we'll fight!"

"Bring it on!" Zane jumped in the air and dashed towards Samuel.

"Haha, I'll show you just how weak you really are!"

* * *

Next Time: A fight has exploded between Zane and Master Balthazar's foul-mouthed brother who seems to hate the guild for what it is now. Something Zane does not like. Therefore the two have broken into a brawl in the Guild Hall. Though in near peak condition Zane is still not one hundred percent. He's especially not even in condition to fight an SS-Class Mage especially for someone who says that he is the Guild Master's brother and proclaims to be strong enough to be a Guild Master himself. How will this fight go?

Review!


	37. The Semi-Good News?

**The Semi-Good News?**

* * *

"White Dragon's Punch!" Zane shouted as he cocked back his fist and it was suddenly surrounded by a sphere of light.

"Hmph, so you're the White Dragon Slayer huh? Guess that means you're the one that defeated Lazarus huh?" As Zane threw his hand out and Samuel easily blocked it with one hand coated in lightning.

"How do you know about me beating Lazarus?!" Zane growled.

"Easy, I watched the whole war between you all." He informed.

"WHAT?!" Zane's magical presence increased as he heard this.

"Yeah, you guys were getting your butts kicked all over the place." He laughed.

"So...you're telling me you just watched us battle it out with Dream Reapers and didn't even help?!"

"Nope, I wanted to see who was really the strongest. But seems like the Dream Reapers were weaker than I thought. Especially with their Master walking off on them and my brother letting him escape! I would've erased their Master from existence!" Samuel barked.

"Rrraaaaaaaa!" Zane exploded in rage and quickly threw a high kick at Samuel. Samuel ducked the kick and smiled.

"So are you gonna make me use m Magic or what?" He mocked.

"White Dragon's Holy Breath!" Zane leaped in the air and released a powerful concentrated beam of light straight towards Samuel. Samuel took a step back and opened up his mouth as a golden magic circle appeared right in front of him and shouted out:

"Cry of the Soaring Thunderbird!" A bolt of lightning shot out from the magic circle and blasted back Zane's light with ease.

"W-what..." Zane's eyes were wide.

"Ya see, my brother was taught magic by a Phoenix, thus he learned Phoenix Slayer magic. Me...hmph, I was taught by a Thunderbird. Thus..."

"You know Thunderbird Slayer magic?" Zane asked.

"Exactly." Samuel nodded, "Now...Punch of the Soaring Thunderbird!" Samuel's fist was coated in lightning and he vanished.

"Where'd he-" Zane was cut off as Samuel drove his lightning fist right into Zane's stomach.

"Ooof!" Zane looked to see Samuel had a big smile on his face, "Weak!" He roared sending Zane into the roof of the Guild Hall.

"Told you...weak!" Samuel leaped up as Zane slowly began to fall from the roof.

* * *

"Zane no!" Lydia cried out.

"He's too weak, he's barely at seventy five percent! He can't take on Samuel!" Lauren shouted.

"Someone has to stop this!" Kihone agreed.

"Z-Zane..." Freyr muttered.

* * *

"Punch of the Soaring Thunderbird!" Samuel landed another punch up into Zane's chest.

"Augh!" Zane screamed out in agonizing pain from the attack. Samuel grabbed Zane by his throat and tossed him straight down towards the ground.

"Cry of the Soaring Thunderbird!" With that spell a blast lightning struck Zane dead in his chest.

"Guah!" Zane cried out as the lightning surged all through his body. He hit the ground hard and Samuel landed on the ground safely. He then stomped on the back of Zane.

"Ha! You really think you can defeat me?! What a weakling! I'm going to make an example out of you! If anyone dares to step to me, you'll be dismissed like this kid right here! I'm going to make this guild the strongest ever! I'm going to make sure that nothing like the Dream Reapers ever happen again!" Samuel shouted, "And it all starts with the dismissal of the weaklings...and by Balthazar stepping down as Guild Master and handing it over to me." With those last words Samuel glared at his brother.

"...S-shut...up..." Zane muttered.

"Hmph, those same two words that put you in this situation." Samuel tsked and shook his head looking down at Zane.

"G-get...off...ME!" Zane exploded and his magical power had increased as well. Samuel took a step back to see what exactly was about to happen.

"The Demigod...this Guild...they took me in...they befriended me. Even when they had doubt they still gave me a chance! This Guild is not weak! This Guild is one of the strongest I've ever battled beside, I'm proud to bear the mark of a Demigod! I...I will fight for them! I will fight and defeat anybody who dares speak ill of this Guild! No matter what! Even if I die, I'm going to make sure that whoever speaks ill of this Guild dies right by me!" Zane roared as a large circle of light appeared in front of him.

"...Oh really now? Then show me!" Samuel roared.

"Holy Nova!" Zane blasted his fist through the circle and out shot a powerful blast of light. Samuel stood there and smiled. He crossed his arms out in front of him in a defensive stance. He was then sent flying through the front door from the blast.

"Is that all?!" Samuel shouted, "So much for all that big talk!"

"Secret...Dragon Art..." Zane muttered.

"Wait...what?" Samuel's eyebrow raised realizing that Zane was about to use his Secret Dragon Art spell. Then through the smoke and the large hole in the building he had saw Zane taking a wide stance with both of his arms straight out. Various little light particles began to form a small sphere in both hands. Then as the sphere began to form it began to grow and get larger and larger as Zane continued to focus. He then thought:

_"I-I...I got one shot...after this spell all my magic will be drained. I'm still beaten up from my fight with Lazarus. So if this doesn't do it...I'm done for!"_

"Bring it on! I'm tired of this waiting!" Samuel shouted.

"Fine! Samuel! Before I do this...I shall allow you to repent for your sins against Demigod!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Samuel scoffed, "I want you to fire this Secret Dragon Art so I can see what you got! Fire it!"

"Fine! If that's what you want!" Zane shouted, "Secret Dragon Art: Holy Particle Cannon!" Zane thrusts both hands forwards sending out a massive blast of light. Samuel stood there as a lightning-like aura surrounded him.

"Cry...of the Soaring Thunderbird!" With that a blast of lightning was released from Samuel's mouth that clashed with Zane's Secret Dragon Art. After a slight battle the two attacks cancelled each other out. Leaving Samuel still standing at full strength. While Zane had collapsed to his knee's. His magic power also died down as well.

"Hmph, seems like you don't have enough magic power to continue huh? Well that sucks." Samuel cracked his neck and walked up to Zane with his fist cocked back and coated in lightning.

"Punch of the Soaring Thunderbird!"

"White Dragon's Head butt!" Zane shouted and head butted Samuel's fist with all his might. Zane's head cocked back from the impact.

"Hmph, let's try this again! Punch of the Soaring Thunderbird!"

"Fist of the Flaming Phoenix!" Suddenly lightning and fire had clashed. Balthazar had jumped in and a small explosion caused both brothers to get pushed back. Balthazar was able to grab a unconscious Zane at the same time.

"So...you're going to protect this weak Guild eh?"

"Until the day I die." Balthazar growled, "Samuel as long as the way you are now...I'll never let you become the Guild Master."

"Maybe...but I'm the strongest here. So just wait...because when you do die...there'll be no other choice."

"We'll see..." Balthazar's eyes slowly moved to Zane.

"Hmph...really? I'll let you think about that. I'm gone." Samuel then vanished from the Guild Hall.

"Master!" Everyone quickly rushed to Balthazar and Zane.

"Master...what's wrong with Samuel?" Kihone asked, "You've once said he wasn't always like that..."

"He wasn't...but let's not worry about that right now. Right now I have to finish my announcement." Balthazar sighed.

"What is it Master?"

"Here's the semi-good news for us all...though we're forced to disband its only for a limited time."

"W-what do you mean?" Ishmael asked.

"Well, though the Saint that gave the order to disband us did want us to disband forever...the others thought that would be too harsh. Especially since we're such a young Guild with such great potential. So basically...our disbandment shall only last for two years. Though none of us are allowed to live here in Magnolia for these next two years. We all must divide ourselves." Everyone mumbled amongst each other. Balthazar then continued.

"Now...in these two years we are apart. Yes a lot will change. Hopefully you will all get stronger, and I will inform you right now...if none of you wish to return to Demigod within these next two years. Then I understand...but for those who do plan t return in two years...well I hope to see ya soon." With that Balthazar laid Zane down on the floor where he was quickly attended too by his friends. Balthazar then went up to his office. Sat at his desk, threw out his old cigarette and took out a new one. He kicked his feet up on his desk, leaned back lit his cigarette and sighed saying:

"Man...what a troublesome Guild I have." He had a slight smile as he closed his eyes and just blew smoke.

* * *

Next Time: Balthazar is ready to departure, along with the rest of the Guild, to go their separate ways. Yet, there's a few he decides to pull aside personally and decides to take them to an island where they can train for the next two years. The group is more than happy to go, and so they pack up and are set to leave for a new island. In which there shall be...a new adventure.

Review!


	38. Training Team Balthazar?

**Training Team Balthazar?**

* * *

Balthazar watched as everyone in the Guild began to take their things and slowly start to departure out sorrow that they had to disband. Even though it was for a limited time, it was still hard to leave. Balthazar stepped out of his office to see everyone leave, and he stopped a group of them.

"Nate, Kihone, Ritsu, Asuka, Kali, Jin, and Reggie!" He called out. Each one of them stopped to turn to their master up on the balcony, "All of you come here, and bring Zane despite the fact he's unconscious." The seven mages did as told taking Zane with them, and Freyr flew up to the balcony as well. They all entered his office.

Balthazar sat down at his desk as all of them lined up in front of him.

"What is it Master?" Kihone asked looking at Balthazar with a some what estranged look curious as to why they were all called up to see him.

"You eight...you're going to becoming with me." He told them.

"Hmm?" Everyone's head kind of tilted at him saying that.

"I'm going to take all eight of you to an island for you to all train on."

"Wait, you want to take all eight of us to an island...for all of us to train on? Like with you?" Ritsu asked.

"Yupp...I'm not going to tell you why I picked you, where we're going, or anything else. you eight have been chosen, be happy with it. Go pack your stuff and get ready! We'll leave in the morning."

"Uhhhh...yes sir." They all nodded and then began to leave. Jin was carrying Zane.

"Jin you can leave Zane here."

"Yes Master." Jin placed Zane down and Freyr stayed with his friend.

"Huhh..." Balthazar sighed, "You really tried to take my brother on..." Balthazar smiled, "Thanks Zane."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

"So both of ya left huh?" A voice asked from the darkness.

"Yes Mason, just like you requested. You did not want us to reveal our strength just test theirs." A familiar voice replied.

"..."

"Good job, that's a wonderful report I like to hear. Especially with you Lazarus."

"..." Lazarus nodded.

"But...Master Lazarus hasn't said anything." The same voice spoke up.

"That's because Lazarus sent me a telepathic playback of his battle to me. I witnessed the whole, thing. No need for him to speak. You should know that Mason."

"Yes Master, my apologies."

_"Ooohhh...so that's how it works."_ Mason thought.

"Now...you two may leave." The Master informed. So the two stood up, turned their backs and left.

"So far...so good."

* * *

"So...what your telling me is that we're going to an island for training for the next two years?" Zane asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes this is true." Balthazar nodded.

"Umm...okay then. That's cool I guess. I could use the training...especially if I want to beat Samuel! Sorry Master, but even if he is your brother I'm going to completely destroy him for everything he said about the guild."

"Well...he wasn't always like that to be honest." Balthazar sighed and blew out an O of smoke.

"Hmm?"

"Zane...let me tell you a little story..."

* * *

_Flashback..._

* * *

_"Huh...huh...huh...man...I'm tired." A young Balthazar groaned as he looked across the battle field from him. There he saw Samuel._

_"Hmph, I know how you feel...but only one of us can be an S-Class Mage!" Samuel smiled._

_"Eh, do we really have to do this?" Balthazar asked, "I'd prefer we just leave and go get something to eat."_

_"Well...now that you mention it I am kind of hungry." Samuel grabbed his stomach._

_"Sooo...you down to just quit and get something to eat?"_

_"Yeah lets go." The two brothers shook hands and began to leave the battle field._

_"Hold up!" A voice shouted._

_"Hmmm?" The two brothers turned around to see an elderly man coming up towards them._

_"Master?" They both said in unison. Their Master had short white hair, with a short thick ad scruffy white beard. He was wearing a brown tunic, then on top was a long red flowing cape, a pair of loose white pants, and black boots. He had a wooden cane that helped him walk._

_"You two...are both willing to give up being S-Class Mages just so you can eat?" Their Master asked._

_"Eh, more or less. It's more of we don't want to fight each other." Samuel shrugged._

_"Yeah Master, there's no point in fighting each other. We'd just tie, then nobody wins. We'd rather not fight and ruin our brotherhood, it's no big deal being an S-Class Mage. We already know we're their strongest in the Guild. So we can live knowing that." Balthazar added on._

_"Hmm..." Their Master smiled, "Congratulations! Both of you have become S-Class Mages!"_

_"Huh?" Both brothers were confused._

_"Being able to give up a title for a friend makes you more than worthy to be S-Class Mages!" Their Master cheered, "You both have passed!" The two brothers smiled and looked at each other. The two then shook hands._

_"Well...I'm still hungry." Samuel smiled._

_"Yeah, let's go."_

* * *

"So you guys both became S-Class Mages? Seems like Samuel wasn't so power crazy and obsessive back then as he is now." Zane said.

"That's right...but all that changed."

* * *

_Flashback..._

* * *

_"MASTER!" Samuel roared as he kneeled down besides Balthazar who was holding their dying Master._

_"B-Balthazar...S-Samuel..." Their Master muttered._

_"Master..." Balthazar cried as their Master's blood was dripping all over his hands._

_"Y-You two...were always my favorites..." He grinned slightly, "I-I'm not going to make it..."_

_"Don't say that Master!" Samuel cried._

_"M-Master...I'm so sorry...I couldn't protect you...this is all my fault!" Balthazar cried._

_"My last wish...B-Balthazar...please...take over the Guild."_

_"W-what..." Balthazar stopped and looked into his Master's dying eyes._

_"You're the new Guild Master...please...take care of Demigod for me." He smiled._

_"B-But...Master!" Balthazar and Samuel shouted as their Masters heart beat ceased._

_"W-why me..." Balthazar asked._

_"Why you...that's a good question...you couldn't protect the old man. This is your fault!" Samuel barked._

_"Sam..."_

_"Don't talk to me! You were too weak! You held back during that fight and see where it got you?! It got out Master killed! you don't deserve to be the Guild Master! You're too hesitant!" Samuel stood up enraged, "I'm going to go find him...and kill him for this!" Samuel turned his back and began to walk off._

_"Samuel! Come back! Samuel!" Balthazar shouted._

_"Why should I!" He barked at his brother, "If don't want to come then that's fine! But I'm going to find him and kill him! Do you understand me?!" Samuel then exploded into a bolt of lightning and took off._

_"S-Samuel..."_

* * *

"Whoa...so your last Master's death put Samuel over the edge." Zane asked.

"That's why he's calling this Guild weak. Not because of the guild itself, but because of me...the strength I lacked to defend our Master. The hesitation I had to kill our attacker...he loves this Guild with all his heart and if anyone calls it weak he fights them without a second doubt. Even if its a Wizard Saint."

"So now he's crazy..." Freyr asked.

"Kind of..."

"So...who was your last Master anyway?" The Exceed asked once more.

"Huh..." Balthazar sighed, "Our Grandfather." Both the Exceed and Zane's jaws dropped.

"And the rest is a story for another time...we still need to get packed to leave tomorrow." Balthazar pointed out.

"Yes Master." Zane and Freyr stood, then left.

"Huh..." Balthazar sighed.

* * *

"Alright everybody you guys ready to take off?" Balthazar asked as he and his chosen team had arrived at the boat.

"Where's Zane and Freyr?" Kihone asked.

"Probably slept in..." Reggie yawned.

"That's weird especially coming from you Reggie." Kali sweat dropped.

"Eh, everybody just get on the boat they'll get here." Balthazar waved. So they all did as told.

"Hold up! Don't forget about me!" Zane then appeared screaming and shouting. Zane is now wearing a black open vest, with black wrist bands, a pair of white loose pants, a large blue sash, and black boots. Freyr was behind him carrying a large bag.

"There you guys are." Balthazar smiled.

"Sorry we're late Master." Zane apologized.

"No problem, but don't you think you should be carrying your own stuff and not having Freyr do it for you?" The Guild Master sweat dropped.

"What are you talking about? That's his stuff, I didn't bring anything."

"Freyr what did you bring!" Balthazar barked.

"A lot of drinks!" The Exceed then flew onto the ship.

"He brought a lot of booze..." Zane sighed.

"I won't bug him about his addictions because he doesn't bug me about mine." Balthazar shrugged pulling out a cigarette.

"I'm just gonna get on the boat." And the White Dragon Slayer did so.

"Well..." Balthazar looked at the destroyed Magnolia Town and blew an O of smoke, "Later Magnolia...see ya in two years." With that Balthazar got on the boat, "Training Team Balthazar...lets go!"

* * *

Next Time: Balthazar and the disband Demigod, or Training Team Balthazar(TTB) has now taken off for their next destination. Soon enough they arrive on the island, ad before they start training they decided to have a little fun on the amazing looking island. What they don't know is that their are unknown forces that are among this island other than themselves.

Review!


	39. Authors Note Alert!

**Authors Note Alert!**

* * *

Ok, so for those who have normally read my Authors Note they know they normally end in a good moving story ending or something like that because of loss of motivation etc., etc. And...I'm here today...to inform you...this _**IS**_ not one of them! Lol, hope you guys read that right ;)

Anyway, good news and some bad news for you all. Here's what's going. I recently have been posting any chapters, nor have I been writing really. Why is this you may ask? Considering that I normally update 3 stories at one time with a chapter each? Well here's why, I started college this week(Yay me -_-) and so that's taking up **SOME **of my time, the rest of time ends up going along with my college extra curricular activity. But, I'm still going to be updating and writing and what not. I just got to adjust and get used to this college thing or whatever. So that's a little heads up in case any of you were wondering, don't worry no story is being taken down. But now...on to the bad news.

I would like to thank Marth the Lodestar for sending me this message and would like for all of you to read. Now personally I have yet to check out any of the links that will be listed further down the message, but that I plan to when I am able to. So heed the warning:

UPDATE your to all of your FANFICS tell everyone you PM to spread the word:

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

READ:

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on YouTube, for singing a song on karaoke, heck, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a Fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their Fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until **THAT** crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-Obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!

* * *

*Now that is all, and I'm still writing/updating so don't worry lol and remember...heed the warning.


	40. Welcome to Nogard Treah Island!

**Welcome to Nogard Treah Island?**

* * *

"Hold up! Don't forget about me!" Zane then appeared screaming and shouting. Zane is now wearing a black open vest, with black wrist bands, a pair of white loose pants, a large blue sash, and black boots. Freyr was behind him carrying a large bag.

"There you guys are." Balthazar smiled.

"Sorry we're late Master." Zane apologized.

"No problem, but don't you think you should be carrying your own stuff and not having Freyr do it for you?" The Guild Master sweat dropped.

"What are you talking about? That's his stuff, I didn't bring anything."

"Freyr what did you bring!" Balthazar barked.

"A lot of drinks!" The Exceed then flew onto the ship.

"He brought a lot of booze..." Zane sighed.

"I won't bug him about his addictions because he doesn't bug me about mine." Balthazar shrugged pulling out a cigarette.

"I'm just gonna get on the boat." And the White Dragon Slayer did so.

"Well..." Balthazar looked at the destroyed Magnolia Town and blew an O of smoke, "Later Magnolia...see ya in two years." With that Balthazar got on the boat, "Training Team Balthazar...lets go!"

* * *

"Hey everybody look!" Kihone cried out as everyone on the boat saw the island before them. The island appeared massive. From what they could see they were closely approaching a beach, then the island continued to go upwards along the side of a gigantic mountain. At the base of the island was the beach shore, then the further you went you could see the large green trees that covered most of the island. Then on top of that the trees went up the side of the volcano, though they slowly started to stop and die the further they went up the volcano until there were no tree's left. Then at the top was finally the volcano with smoke slowly leaving escaping through the top.

"That's just pure awesomeness!" Kali cheered.

"And we get to stay there?!" Nate smiled.

"You guys got that right, we'll be here for a while. So lets enjoy it while we can, eh?" Balthazar smirked blowing O's of smoke, "All of ya...welcome to Nogard Treah Island!"

"Let's do it!" Zane cheered.

"Oi!" Freyr cheered as well.

* * *

The boat had finally reached it's destination and everyone walked off onto the beach shore. Balthazar was the last one off. He then started to look around. Everyone was standing in line. He named them off in his head:

"Ritsu, Asuka, Reggie, Kali, Jin, Nate, Kihone, Freyr, ad Zane."

"Well...Master what do we do now? What's our first training assignment?" Ritsu asked.

"You know..." Balthazar yawend as he turned around and looked at the clear blue ocean. The water was so clear you could see everything beneath the water. He looked up at the cloudless sky, and the large bright and shinning sun. He looked down at the pure white sand he was standing in and simply smiled. He sat down and leaned back on his hands:

"Well guys...today's a free day. Enjoy the beach!"

"..." Everybody was speechless.

"AWESOME!" Zane and Freyr shouted. Before anybody could even blink Zane was already in his trunk as he had leaped up in the air and ran straight into the ocean. Freyr flew right behind him as they began to enjoy the beach and the water.

"You guys coming in or what?! The water's amazing!" Zane shouted. Everybody then exchanged glances.

"Eh, why not!" Kihone cheered as she ran straight into the ocean along side Zane and Freyr.

"Soooo this is real?" Kali asked Balthazar.

"Yeah."

"Well then...awesome!" Kali ran towards the ocean as well.

"Ritsu lets make a sand castle!" Asuka suggested.

"That sounds fun!"

"Oooh! I wanna join!" Kihone left the ocean water and dashed over to Ritsu and Asuka to assist in their sand castle making.

"Sleep..." Reggie waded his way into the water and then just began to let him self float. And then fell asleep. Yes, Reggie fell asleep floating onto of the water.

"Hey some one make sure Reggie doesn't drift off anywhere!" Nate informed as he prepped to go into the water.

"Just go!" Jin laughed as he kicked Nate into the water.

"Aaaahhh!" Jin then soon ran in as well. The group for now was no longer thinking of being a disbanded guild, they weren't thinking of the training to come, the hard ships they had faced when up against the Dream Reapers Guild. Everything right now, was taking their mind off of that. They were relaxed, chill, serene. At peace, how they should be.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

Though some where else upon the island other matters were being taken care of.

"Master!" A voice rang.

"What is it Angie?" A deep male voice responded.

"Umm...well I got some news." The young woman had ran right into a large throne room. As she reached the end of the throne room she saw a cloaked man sitting down. His whole appearance was concealed and hidden. The girl had actually ran into the light though. This girl, Angie, has blue waist long hair, with blue eyes, peach skin, wearing a white form fitting t-shirt, with a blue skirt, and white knee high boots.

"Which would be what?" The man asked.

"Well...there's some people on the island."

"People? Trespassers?" He asked.

"Maybe Master, I don't know for sure yet. They just seem to be enjoying the beach right now."

"Oh really? Well then...guess we'll have to do some scouting no?" The man smiled.

"Yes Master, who would you like to send?"

"Just you and Cynthia. You two will scout them and report back with any information you are able to retrieve."

"Yes Master." Angie bowed, and then she left. Leaving the Master by himself to think:

"I wonder...who would dare place foot on my island...they are either strong enough to take us on, or dumb enough to not even know we run this island."

* * *

Next Time: While everyone is enjoying their time at the beach of Nograd Treah Island Kihone's attention is quickly caught. She wonders what it is, and decides to go to the edge of the jungle of the island to look into it. Though nothing is there, then later on in the night she gets the same feeling. So she decides to go into the jungle by herself at night. On an island she's never been on before, what awaits the young mage?

Review!


	41. Kihone's Curiosity?

**Kihone's Curiosity?**

* * *

Everyone was having fun on the island as they did their own things from building sand castles to having water fights, swimming contest and so on. Balthazar was just laying down with a cigarette in his mouth as smoke slowly left the end of the cigarette. He was well rested and in complete sleep. Everyone was at peace and for a few moments had forgotten about all the bad that has been done recently.

Kihone was on the shore with Freyr as the two began to build a sand castle together.

"Thanks for helping me build a sand castle Freyr!" The little mage smiled.

"No problem Kihone! I mean I need a place to sleep after all!" The Exceed joked, "Plus once we finish the castle I shall claim it mine! And then I'll be the King of the Sand Castle!" Freyr cheered, "And then everybody will do as I say!" Freyr then thought of all the Demigod Guild members on the island bowing down to him chanting:

"Ooooh Great Freyr!"

"Ummm...okay." Kihone just kind of sweat dropped at Freyr's day dream.

* * *

"There they are." Angie said from the bushes of the jungle.

"Hmm...they don't seem to threatening." A voice replied.

"Come on Cynthia of course they don't. That's because we are the strongest Guild ever! No Guild is going to look threatening to us, duh!" Angie boasted slightly.

"Maybe we should go befriend them?" The girl, known as Cynthia, whispered to Angie. Cynthia Heartsong has raven black long hair and has dark blue eyes. She's currently wearing a light blue dress with white flats, and has a silver pendant around her neck.

"So what did Master tell us to do about them again?" Cynthia asked.

"Just scout them for now, we have to find out who they are. What Guild they are, and if they are on ya know?" Angie explained.

"Oh I get'cha." Cynthia nodded. As Cynthia and Angie took a slight step forward they both stepped on a small twig that snapped instantly.

* * *

"Hmm?" Kihone whipped her head around in the direction of a snapping like sound.

"What's wrong Kihone?" Freyr asked.

"Nothing..." she replied as she stood up.

"Wonder what that was." She thought as she began to approach the jungle part of the island.

* * *

"Great she's coming! Let's get it going!" Angie panicked.

"On it!" Cynthia and Angie then vanished from sight without a trace.

* * *

Kihone had walked up to a bush and pushed it all aside and found no one in the bush. Yet, she knew she heard something and decided to progress forward in her investigation. She maneuvered through the bushes and saw the seemingly never ending row of green trees. She squinted her eyes hoping to see something, because she knew she couldn't have just been hearing things.

"Kihone!" Freyr cried out, "Are you coming back?!" Kihone did not remove her gaze from the forest as she replied back to the Exceed:

"Coming Freyr!" With that she turned back around and left.

* * *

"That was close." Cynthia sighed.

"Got that right, Master would've been mad if the two of us got spotted." Angie sighed as well.

"That's for sure." The two nodded in agreement, "But did you see the Guild Mark on that girl?"

"Yeah, I did. You know what Guild that was right?"

"Yes I do..." The two female mages stared each other dead in the eyes and said in perfect unison:

"Demigod!" the two then nodded in agreement.

"Let's go tell Master!"

* * *

"So what were you doing over there?" Freyr asked Kihone as she came back and kneeled beside the sand castle they were making.

"Nothing, just thought I heard something is all. Nothing serious, there was nothing there." She informed.

"Oh okay then. Lets get back to this sand castle then! So I can rule this island!" Freyr cheered.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

"So...you believe that the Demigod's have stepped foot on this island of ours?" Angie and Cynthia's Master asked as he sat down in his throne.

"Yes Master." The two bowed.

"Well...in that case that makes thing some what interesting!" He grinned, "Especially since they were ordered to disband since their little fall out with the Dream Reapers Dark Guild."

"What should we do Master?" Angie asked.

"Well I just know that they all can't be here, especially if what you told me is true. They didn't bring all of their Guild to this island, just a chosen few. Wonder why...well it doesn't matter to me now! Because that means that their forces are weakened back home especially with their disbanding! I don't want Demigod to exist! I don't want them to get back together! So Shinku! Mauricio! I call ye forth!" The Master shouted. In an instant two new mages appeared in front of both Cynthia and Angie.

"Shinku at your service Master." A young woman had appeared kneeled down before the Master. Shinku has turquoise colored hair in which she keeps in pigtails that reach down to her ankles. She's wearing a black colored shirt with pale gold, and silver designs and has attached sleeves, with a pair of short, a black skirt that has no designs on it, and white stockings that reach up to her thighs.

"It is my pleasure to be of assistance." The second mage said, who turned out to be an older male who was also kneeled down before the Guild Master. His name is Mauricio. Mauricio has shaggy black hair, with peach skin, and small black eyes, but his eyes are normally hidden behind his narrow dark sunglasses. He often wears a dark blue trench coat with a large yellow cross on the back, and yellow stripes going down the side of the arms, on the front of the jacket on the right side of his chest is a Guild Mark of some sort, he's also wearing some black slacks, with a pair of black shorts.

"You two...you're going to Magnolia Town for me." The Master grinned, "Search out the remaining strongest members of the Demigod Guild and take them out."

"Yes Master! Will do!" The two mages then vanished from sight.

"Now what shall we do Master?" Angie asked.

"Angie...as the night falls I would like you to go back to the camp and keep an eye on the mages that are here for now. Try to see if they got any plans while they're on here."

"Yes Master." With that Angie vanished.

"Cynthia...you may proceed as normal." The Master informed.

"Yes Master, thank you." Cynthia then had vanished as well.

"Hehe...you Demigod's have no idea what you're doing here...and it's such a shame..."

* * *

_Later that Night..._

* * *

All of the Demigod Mages had a fun filled day on the shore. Now they were drained and were all sound asleep. Though Kihone found it hard to sleep still thinking about what she heard earlier in the day.

_"I just know I heard something...even if I didn't see anything I know something was there...or at least someone."_ With that last thought running through her head she heard something in the bushes once more.

"Hmm?" She slowly got up and looked towards the same bushes she had approached earlier that day when hearing the noises. She didn't want to disrupt the sleep of anyone so had decided to approach it by herself. Kihone got up and walked over towards the bushes. She then pushed them aside and saw nothing. She squinted her eyes and looked deeper into the pitch black forest. She tried to make something out of what she could see.

"Hehe..." She heard a slight chuckle.

"Who's there?" She asked as the young mage began to walk into the jungle of darkness.

"So...you're a Demigod?" the same voice asked.

"Y-yeah..." Kihone muttered as she began to look around. She heard the voice and now just needed to put a face or a body of some sort to it as well.

"Tell me Demigod...how strong are you?" the voice asked.

"Huh?"

"How strong is your Guild truly?"

"We're the strongest Guild in all of Fiore!" Kihone boasted.

"Well then...I hope you don't disappoint my Master." Suddenly in front of her Kihone saw a dark figure. The dark figure turned around and ran deep in to the jungle of Nogard Traeh.

"Hey! Come back here!" Kihone shouted as she then chased the dark figure. Which was going to turn out to be...a big mistake.

* * *

Next Time: Kihone chases down the dark figure in the jungle and hopes to find out who it is and what they are doing on the island. Though she can't see anything, and things turn out worst than she expected when she notices how deep in the jungle she is and how lost she has gotten herself. Now, the dark figure she was following...is gone. But that scares Kihone more than ever.

Review!


End file.
